The Ex
by Kissybabe84
Summary: FinishedTina leaves her job to get away from her abusive exhusband in hopes that he won't find her and will leave her alone. But what happens when he finds out that she has fallen for a certain Animal in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another night at this place Tina thought to herself. Tina Adkins loved to work at the hospital but sometimes she wished that she had chosen another line of work. Tina took her coat off, hung it up in her locker pulling her long red hair in bun so she could protect the patents that she saw that night. Tina tucked her dress shirt in to her black dress pants, Tina was a very pretty young woman, at least most men thought she was she herself never really thought that she was very pretty, she was five foot two inches and slender, but not that anorexic look, she had a toned look a look that said she worked out a little but didn't spend her entire life in the gym.

She had worked at the same hospital ever since she was fifteen she started there as a candy striper. She used to love coming into work, but here lately she just felt drained,part of it was from her ex and their divorce, part of it was her work maybe she neededa different pace in work. Tina shut her locker door and with a sigh sheheaded out into the E.R, the place was packed justlike it was every night, Tina walked over to the broad to see what people had been seen so far then headed to geta chart and start working.

After two hours of being there Tina was ready to leave she had seen thirty people if not more and it looked like no body had left the E.R. Tina signed her name to a discharge paper and handed it back toa nurse, then walked back up to get her next patient. As Tina was looking over the chart she heard her boss call her name as she walked up to her.

"Tina there is an event tonight at the arena we need one of our doctors to go in case some one gets hurts." The chief of staff for the emergency room came up beside Tina.

"What event is it?" Tina asked not really caring what it was just as long as she got out of this place. She looked up at her chief of staff, also one of her close friends, Suzie.

"It's some kind of wrestling thing I'm not really sure what it is." Suzie paused when a younger nurse came up beside her. "This place is so packed it's not like I can afford to lose a doctor right now, but I noticed that you just haven't been you self the past couple weeks so I thought if you got a change in pace tonight maybe you would cheer up and be in a better mood for your next shift. So pick a nurse and get over there, they said they need someone there before the event starts that way if the guys have any problems they can have someone look at them before they go on air."

Tina took her white doctors coat off and handed it to Suzie. "Sam and I will go for you." Tina smiled at Sam; she knew that Sam really didn't want to be at the hospital tonight either since her and her boyfriend, who was a doctor at the hospital, had gotten into a fight earlier.

"Great thanks so much." Suzie almost jumped up and down when Tina said that she would go. "I'll get the bags ready then I'll meet the two of you out in the ambulance bay.

Sam and Tina walked into the lounge area, Tina opened her locker grabbed her coat, slipped it on, then she pulled her hair down from it's pony tail ran and ran brush through it then pulled it back up. Sam grabbed her coat out her own locker and meet Tina by the door.

"Thanks man. You have no idea much I do not want to be here right now." Sam thanked Tina.

"I kind of guessed that when he asked you to start an IV and you told him to go to hell." Sam opened the door and they both stepped out into the cold night air laughing.

They climbed up in to the ambulance Suzie shut the door and after handing them the bag with all the supplies they might need tonight. Then they drove away.

"What kind of event is this anyway?" Sam asked Tina after the hospital was out of sight.

"I'm not sure. Suz just said that it was some kind of wrestling thing." Tina opened the bag to make sure everything was in there.

"You mean you two don't know what event this is." The paramedic asked as he stopped for a red light. The girls both shook there heads. "You two are in for it. This is WWE Monday night RAW."

"Oh great, that means even more work for me to do then if I would have stayed at the hospital." Tina rolled her eyes and leaned back against the side.

"Just don't tell my son. Alex will kill me if he finds out that I was here." Sam replied zipping the bag back up.

"I'm so not ready for this." Tina looked out the window as they pulled up to the back of the arena.

"Well you better get ready doc. Because we are here and Raw goes on the air in less then twenty minutes." The paramedic pulled the ambulance to a stop outside of the arena he got out walked around the back and opened the doors. Sam and Tina got out the paramedic grabbed the two bags they had and they started inside the arena. Once inside they were met by a big muscular guy. Bodyguard Tina thought to herself. He asked if he could help them.

"We are here for medical assistants." The paramedic answered.

"Follow me. Mr. Bischoff is waiting for in his office." The man started walking down a hall way.

"He looks like he could kill a person with one hand." Sam whispered to Tina, Tina snickered at the comment.

A few minutes later they came to a stop in front of a door. The bodyguard opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mr. Bischoff. I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but the medical assistant just got here."

"Thanks go head and bring them in." The man moved from in front of the door, the paramedic stepped inside followed by Tina and Sam. Once inside the guard shut the door behind him. "I was told that the local hospital was sending a real doctor."

"Yes, that would be me. Tina Adkins." Tina smiled extending her hand to Mr. Bischoff. He was dressed in what Tina could only was the most expensive suit the store had on hand that day. He stepped toward her and accepted her extended hand and offered her a smile of his own.

"Now who are the others?" He asked looking toward Sam.

"I'm Sam Mason the nurse."

"Mike Chesnee, I'm the paramedic."

"I'm Eric Bischoff the General Manger here on Raw." He introduced himself still holding onto Tina's hand. "These are a few of the guys that you may have the pleasure to help tonight." The three guys that had been sitting on the couch stood. "Ric Flair, Hunter Helsmely, and Dave Baistia." Tina smiled and shook hands with the three guys. She noticed they all looked her over a few times while they said hello. She kind of felt intimidated by Ric and Hunter she felt something different when Dave took her hand in his it was something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Now you won the Rumble last night didn't you?" Tina asked knowing the answer already since she did watch it last night in hopes that he would win.

"That's correct. I did win the rumble last night."

"No he didn't just win he dominated the rumble last night." Hunter spoke hitting Dave on the back.

"Well Miss. Adkins if you guys will follow me I'll take you to the training room. That's where you guys will be set up. If we decide that we need your help out in the ring then I'll send for you."

"Please call me Tina. I hate when people add that Miss." Tina offered the three men on the couchone last smile then followed the rest out of the room.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter tell me what you guys think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the hall they followed Erica few doors down from his office,he pushedopened a door that led to another hall way after walking that hall for a few they stopped in front of a door that held a sign which read Training room. Eric opened the door and they walked in, when they were inside Tina noticed there was a very nice looking man sitting on the table.

"Randy, this is Tina, Sam and Mike they are the medical team for tonight. This is Randy Orton if you watched last night then you know that he was badly hurt. I want you to check and make sure that he is alright to go on tonight. When you are done, meet me in my office and let me know what you think."

"Alright." Sam said as Eric walked out the door.

Tina walked over and stood in front of Randy, she lifted his head just a little so that she could look in his eyes. "Randy are you dizzy or anything like that."

"No, he's just worried I took a few shots to the head last night and the doc there said that I might have a concussion but they weren't sure."

"Well I think I agree with them, look over at Sam for me." Randy looked to the right at Sam and flashed her that famous smile of his. "Okay look to the left." Sam walked over and stood Tina.

"What is it?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Look at me for a minute." Tina stared him in the eyes, looking for signs of a concussion. "Sam can you take that bandage off his head I want to take a look at it." Tina paused and looked at Randy. "You are showing signs of a slight concussion. But if you're not having dizzy spells or getting sick and you can walk with out getting light headed or anything that seems unusual then I'm not going to worry about it right now. Just try not to get hit in the head too much tonight. Now why in the hell didn't they put stitches in that?" Tina looked at the cut on his head.

"That needs at least five stitches." Sam walked over and opened the bag, pulled out a box which the things needed to put in stitches. Sam handed Tina gloves then started to set things out.

"You mean to tell me that I should have had stitches." Randy asked watching what Sam was doing.

"Yes you should have that's why the bleeding hasn't stopped." Tina took the syringe the Sam handed her. "Don't worry it's not bad but I would feel better if I put a couple stitches in there just to stop the bleeding. Ready." Randy nodded and Tina started the numb the area above his right eye. "Who is in charge of your care on the road?" Tina asked as she started to stitch him up.

"What ever hospital that we are closest to sends doctors for the show then we have a trainer." Randy answered looking her up and down.

Tina stopped and looked at him. "You mean that you do not have an actual doctor on call here that travels with you guys."

"With all the things that happen you would think that they would have one." Sam said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Well you are fine for now but like I said do not get hit in the head too many times, when I say hit I mean with steal chairs or something like that. I'm going to go talk to Eric let him know what is going on." Tina walked out of the room headed toward Eric's office. When she reached the office she knocked on the door once. When she heard someone say come in she opened the door. She stepped inside and noticed that Ric, Hunter and Dave were still in the office.

"Tina." Eric stood and walked over to her. "Is Randy going to be able to go out there tonight?"

"He has a slight concession nothing to be too worried about, but if he takes too many blows to the head then theremay cause for concern."

"So you are saying that he can go out there."

"Who is he going up against?" Tina asked.

"Randy and Sawn Michaels are against Ric and Hunter later tonight." Eric answered.

"Okay then let me direct this to the two of you." Tina turned to look at them. "I have watched enough of this show before to know how the three of you work. No steal chairs, no beating his head off the steal steps, if he starts looking dazed out there leave him alone."

"It sounds like maybe he shouldn't go out there tonight." Ric said from his spot on the couch.

"If he were to come into the hospital and I saw him in the condition he is in now. I would tell him to go home and rest for a few days. He can walk without help and he says that he is not dizzy. But with head injuries you can fine one minute and get hit a little too hard and that's it. Just watch out there, keep an eye on him."

"If you feel that during the match he has had too much let me know and I'll get you out there." Eric said as he walked back around his desk.

"I have another question for you?" Tina turned and walked over to his desk.

"What's that?" Eric asked looking back up at her.

"Who is the primary care person for these guys?"

"The trainer is." Eric answered.

"Does he have any medical background what so ever?"

"Well he has enough to make him a trainer."

"You mean to tell me that he is not a doctor or have any medical knowledge?"

Eric looked over at Dave and them sitting on the couch still. "No not really."

"I just put four stitches in Randy's head that should have been there last night. That is just not acceptable. These men go out there and make this company millions of dollars and you don't have a doctor on the road with you. You have the local hospital send over doctors to take of them for the night. How can you get away with that?"

"The trainer makes most of the calls. If he feels that the guys need medical help then he gets them to the hospital."

"Okay then maybe you need a new trainer because any doctor or nurse would have said Randy needed stitches last night." Tina paused. "I was watching it on TV last night at the hospital and five doctors said he needed stitches and that just from watching it on TV."

"I agree with you but you find me a doctor that will take on their schedule. One that doesn't mind this life." Eric put down the papers that he had been looking at. "No one wants this job."

"What does it pay?" Tina said taking another step toward Eric.

"What?" Eric looked at the guys. "Are you saying that you would take the job?"

"If it pays more then what I'm making now at the hospital then yes I would take the job." Tina answered not taking her eyes off Eric. Eric picked up a pen and wrote something down on a blank sheet of paper. Then handed it to Tina. Tina looked at it, then back up at Eric.

"You are serious. Did you show this number to any other doctors?" Eric nodded. "Alright I'll take it."

"You are kidding me right." Eric looked at her to see if she was joking.

"No I'm serious, these guys need to have a doctor that goes with them, one that knows their problems that way if something bad happens then you have answers. Besides this is a hell of a lot more then what I make now." Tina smiled.

"Alright then let me call Vince and get him to send over the paper work." Eric picked up the phone. "I'll come find you when I get done here."


	3. Chapter 3

Ric, Hunter and Dave followed Tina out of Eric's office.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone stand up to Eric like that before." Ric said once they were outside the office.

"That was nothing you should have seen me and my boss at the hospital a week ago." Tina said getting smiles from the three. "I can't believe that none of you guys complained about not having a doctor on call before."

"We figured that the trainer had the degree." Dave answered coming up beside her.

"Well,I'm sorry to say buthe doesn't." Tina replied walking down the hall.

"Are you really going to quit your job at the hospital and join us?" Dave asked following her.

"It looks that way. I need something different anyway." Tina laughed. They all walked back to the trainers' room and found Sam and Mike auguring over something. "What is going on?" Tina asked as she walked in the room.

"They are auguring over what pay-per-view it was that I won the title and who it was." Randy answered her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tina stepped further into the room. "Sam why didn't you just pick up the phone and call your son?"

"You think you know so much then what was it." Mike said.

"I have no clue you act like I watch?" Tina replied sitting on the table.

"I thought you did." Sam cut a piece of gaze and handed it to Tina.

"No I listen to it, I don't really watch unless it's at the hospital and I'm on a break." Tina covered the stitches on Randy's forehead. "Hey Sam."

"Yes?"

"Luca corned me earlier today and wanted me to ask you why you were so mad at him. He said that he even pulled the coration language on you but you wouldn't budge."

"He is not some one that I want to talk about right now." Sam looked from Tina to the guy that where standing in the room.

"What exactly did he do this time?" Tina asked again.

"Last night him and I got into it because I told Alex, my son, to go to bed he had school. Luca turns around and lets him stay up after I got in the shower." Sam sat in the chair. "I get out of the shower and Alex refuses to go to bed. I told Luca that he needed to start and back me up on things like this if he wanted our relationship to last. But he thinks that he needs to be buddy-buddy with my son instead of a father figure. We start auguring and about the time that I hand him a pillow and blanket he tells me that I have no clue why I'm mad at him. He says it again this morning after I told him that I was sorry and we had started to make up. So I of course got mad again. I can't believe that he continues to tell me that I'm mad and I have no clue why." Sam was starting to get very frustrated.

"He is on his own this time. He did that to me once when we were together out of all the arguments that we had that one made madder then anything." Tina agreed with Sam.

"I have no clue what to do?"

"I didn't talk to him for about three days and every time that he would start pulling that language on me…"

"Yeah I know what you mean. He still does that."

"I would just walk away and pray to god that he let it go soon." Tina and Sam laughed.

"I don't know if I'm that strong." Sam laughed even harder. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Well you better figure that one out and soon."

"Why is that?"

"I quit my job." Tina informed

"What?" Sam stopped and looked up from what she was doing. "When?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Why? I thought you loved it at county." Sam finished putting things away. Just then a young lady walked in the room and told Hunter, Ric and Dave that they were on in two minutes and they needed to get to the entrance ramp. The guys turned and left the room leaving Randy, Sam and Tina.

"I do but I was offered a job here with these guys. Being the on call doctor to watch over their medical care."

"Suzie is going to go nuts, you know that right." Sam said sitting up on the table.

"Yeah well I can't stay here much longer I'm starting to go nuts myself."

"Well let be the first to welcome you to the family. We are a fun bunch let me tell you that." Randy said before he walked out of the room.

"Hey Randy." Tina said before he could walk out. "Be careful out there." Randy nodded then left.

Tina looked back to Sam. "I don't have anything here anymore. My marriage ended, my grandparents are back in Kentucky. You have a kid and a man that loves you very much, I don't have anything here any more I have to get out of here."

"I knew it would be matter of time before you left after your marriage went bad." Sam reached over and turned the TV on. They sat and watched the show unfold on TV; whenever they needed to take care of someone they met them at the entrance ramp and tended to them. There really wasn't a whole lot of injuries that night, after the show Eric called Tina into his office and told her that if she really wanted the job it was hers. She said that she would meet them in the morning at the airport ready to leave. Tina left with Sam and Mike as they headed back to the hospital Tina thought about how she was going to tell Suzie that she quit her job. Tina walked in the hospital, found Suzie in the lounge and told her what had happened that night. Suzie understood and told Tina that she hoped everything worked out okay for Tina and if she ever decided to come back to the hospital that she would always have a job there.

Tina walked into her apartment picked up the phone and called her grandmother and told her what she did, her grandmother was very happy for her and told her to be careful not to get into trouble out there on the road with all those guys, Tina laughed and said good-bye to her grandmother. After she got off the phone Tina walked back to her bedroom and started to pack clothes and things that she would need while on the road. Tina walked into the bathroom, changed into her night clothes then climbed into bed and laid there thinking about what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tina heard her alarm go off at 5:30 she rolled over hit it to shut it off then got up. Not really wanting to move she reluctantly got out of bed and drug her self into the bathroom. She started the shower and stepped in letting the water hit her to wake her up. After her shower she dried off and got dress in a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and tee shirt that covered her toned stomach unless she raised her arms above her head. She then brushed her teeth, and applied make-up to her face. She curled her long hair then pulled it back in a pony tail. Tina walked around the house to make sure that she had everything that she needed for her new life on the road. She then walked out of the house and stepped onto the street. Only to be met by Sam and her boyfriend Luca.

"What are you two doing here?" Tina asked picking up her bag.

"We thought you met need a ride to the airport." Luca told her picking up her other bag and putting it in the trunk on the car. The ride to the airport was a short one, but they filled the time with trying to talk Tina out of leaving the hospital which tine found amusing.

"Thanks you guys" They got in the car and headed to the airport.

When they pulled up in front of the airport Tina was met by Eric who handed her a plane ticket. "I was sure you would be late or not show up at all." He said causing Tina to laugh. Then started to fill her in on where they were going and what was going to be going on there. Luca got her bags out of the trunk and sat them beside her Eric motioned for the baggage guy to take her bags and put them with the rest.

Tina thanked Luca and Sam with a hug and told them that she would write, and then joined the rest of the guys with Eric. They walked inside and went through all the security checks then boarded the plane. Once Tina sat she laid her head back and closed her eyes suddenly feeling tired from her restless night of sleep, she felt someone sit beside her, and she opened her eyes and saw Dave sitting there beside her.

"You're not afraid to fly are you?" He asked looking at her.

"No."

"Is this your first time?"

"No. I fly back home to Kentucky every couple of months just to visit my grandparents." Tina grabbed a book out of her purse and opened it flipping to where she had left off the last time that she had started to read.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Dave said after the plane was in the air.

"For what?" Tina asked not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"For staring at you last night, I shouldn't have kept on staring at you, but I just couldn't look away. There is something about your smile that grabs everyone's attention. I'm not the only one who thinks so, we all where talking about it after the show."

"Really." Tina smiled; it felt good to hear a complement like that.

"See, that smile right there, you could light up a dark room with that smile." Dave pointed out.

"Thank you." Tina closed her book. "I haven't heard a comment that nice in a very long time."

"Really. I thought that you would have guys giving you all kinds of comments."

"No, the last guy that gave me a comment that nice was my husband on our wedding night when he told me that the moon could not compare to my beauty." Tina smiled at the memory of that night and looked away from Dave.

"So you're married." Tina shook her head.

"We divorced last month." Tina saw Dave's expression change to a look of anger. "But it's okay because I'm better off without him."

"Do you mind if I ask why you divorced?"

"I got sick of him cheating on me and beating me." Tina explained not really wanting to spend a lot of time on that subject.

"That really gets me, when I hear about guys beating their wives or their kids because something happened that pissed them off." Dave put his hand on top of hers.

"What about you, have you ever been married?" Tina asked Dave.

"Yeah when I was younger, but that ended because I didn't pay enough attention to her and she found someone who would. I put all my time into getting here and I didn't see how much she was hurting then I really didn't see that she had gone and found someone that gave her the attention that I didn't."

"I'm sorry." Tina replied softly.

"I don't really think that I loved her as much as did when I first met her. We kind of grew apart you know what I mean." Tina nodded.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes then Tina asked. "Do you guys always travel together like this?"

"Ric, Hunter and I have our own jet so we can leave and go home after shows if we want to. But if we all are going to the same place then we go together."

"Oh yeah, you three do everything with style." Dave laughed at the comment.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So since you do everything in style why are you sitting back here shouldn't you be up in first class with Hunter and Ric?"

"Will that one's easy, I didn't want you to be alone back here." Dave could have sworn that he saw he blush a little bit.

"Tina." Tina turned to see Eric come up beside her. "Since you joined last minute we didn't get you a room at the hotel. However one of the guys had said that they wouldn't mind sharing a room with you that is if you don't mind."

"Can I ask which one?" Tina wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, sharing a room with one of these guys, she has heard a lot about how some of them are when they were on the road.

"That would be me." Dave answered standing in front of her. Tina felt her heart almost skip a beat when she heard him answer he would be the only man that she wouldn't mind sharing a room with.

"That's fine." Tina replied with a smile as they headed toward the exit door.

Once in the hotel everyone was given what rooms they would be in and headed up to their own rooms. Dave met Tina in the lobby and they walked up to the room together as they past a couple of the guys Tina heard them say you lucky dog or of course he would get to room with her. Tina smiled to herself, it made her feel good about her self hearing all these comments after living with her husband who never told her she was pretty or anything like that unless he wanted something.

* * *

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed I love to read them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tina looked around and started to laugh after they had walked in the hotel room.

"What is so funny?" Dave asked as he shut the door and took his jacket off.

"This is bigger then my apartment." Tina looked at him. "That is so sad." Tina laughed walking down the hall which led to the bedroom and bathroom. Tina opened the bedroom and saw that she and Dave's bags had already been brought up. 'Now that is what I call service.' Tina thought to herself with a chuckle. She noticed that there was only one bed, even though it was a very large bed and took up almost the whole room she still didn't know if she would feel comfortable sleeping in it with Dave. The more she thought about it, though, she really didn't mind the idea of sharing a bed with Dave. He did seem like a nice guy, he made her feel something Tina wasn't sure what it was, but she did know that she hadn't felt this way in a long time and it was kind of nice. Tina turned and walked out of the bedroom and in to the living area where Dave was sitting on the couch watching TV. Dave looked up at Tina and motioned for her to sit down beside him. Tina walked over and sat there asking herself what she was doing. Did she need to get involved with another man after all her marriage did just end, but then again Tony didn't wait, like he was ever faithful during their marriage, heck right after he signed the papers he called some girl and met up with her.

"Are you hungry?" Dave asked bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"A little are you?"

"I'm starving. How about I order something and we can watch a movie or something." He suggested picking up the phone book.

"Okay sounds good to me."

"What sounds good?" Dave started to read off some food places.

"Pizza sounds good."

"Okay pizza it is." Dave picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. "There really isn't anything on TV so pick a movie out of here." Dave handed her a little book that had movie listed that the hotel played. Tina flipped trough it.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch? Something scary, funny or romantic?"

"Umm…I don't care whatever you want to watch is fine with me." Dave answered as he stood and walked in to the kitchen.

"Okay how about…this one Shall we dance it has JLo in it."

"Okay Shall we dance it is." Dave grabbed a couple beers out of the refrigerator and walked back into the room. Tina shook her head when he handed her one of the bottles.

"You don't drink?" Dave asked twisting the top off his beer.

"I haven't for a long time."

"Why is that?" Dave took a drink.

"When my ex would yell and stuff it was after he spent a night at the bar and every time that he would hit me he was always so drunk that he couldn't stand."

"So when did everything start to go bad with him. I'm assuming that he wasn't always abusive."

"No it wasn't always like that; it was about a year ago." Tina took the beer and took a sip. "So when is the pizza going to be here?" Trying to change the subject.

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

Tina smiled and folded her legs up under her and started watching TV. Dave stood there for a minute then sat beside her not watching the TV, but watching Tina. Tina felt him looking at her; she never looked his way she just sat and waited to see if he did anything. Sure enough Dave reached over and started to rub the back of her neck, Tina moved so that her back was toward him so he could continue what he was doing. Before long Tina felt his breath on her neck, then his lips replaced his hands to leave soft kisses where they had been. Tina titled her head just a little which gave Dave better access to her mouth, just as was leaning in to claim her lips someone walked in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"There was a pizza guy standing in the hallway said he had been out there for a few minutes. I went ahead and paid for it." Hunter said as he stepped into the room and saw Dave and Tina on the couch realizing what they had been doing. "And I thought maybe we could all eat together but it looks like you two have decided to skip dinner and go for dissert." Hunter sat the pizza that he had been holding on the coffee table in front of the two. "I'll just leave you two to get back to you…well you know." Hunter turned to leave the room.

"No stay." Tina stood from the couch and walked toward the kitchen. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"A beer is fine." Hunter sat across from Dave and gave him a look. "What in the hell are you doing?" He finally asked in a some what hushed voice.

"What?" Dave moved his gaze from Tina to Hunter. "I'm not doing anything."

"What I just saw didn't look like nothing. It looked like you were trying to…"

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry. Besides I'm not going to let it go that far."

Hunter looked in the kitchen at Tina then back to Dave. "Yeah that's what it looked like when I walked in here." Dave shrugged his shoulders as Tina walked back in the room and handed Hunter a beer then took a seat on the couch.

"What time does the movie start?" Dave asked changing the subject when he seen her walk in.

Tine looked at her cell phone for the time, picked up the remote and turned the channel. "In like two minutes." Tina sat the remote back down on the stand beside her and took a drink. During the movie Hunter kept watching Tina and Dave as they snuck looks at each other.

'I sure hope he really does know what he is getting his self into.' Hunter thought as he watched Dave follow Tina into the kitchen.

Tina put her glass in the sink and felt Dave enter the room. Before she knew it he was right behind her pinning her against the counter with his hands against the counter as she turned to face him. Dave brought his head down close to hers and brushed his lips against hers when Tina didn't protest the action, he claimed her mouth with his own. Dave deepened the kiss when Tina wrapped her arms around his neck; Dave moved his hands to her waist and pulled her tight to him. He then moved the kisses down the side of her neck as he moved his hands under her tee shirt to her back. Tina realized his actions at this time and thought she should remind him of Hunter sitting in the living room. She moved her hands to his chest and lightly pushed against him. Dave stopped kissing her, pulled back and looked at her.

"I really don't think that we should go any further with Hunter in the living room." Dave nodded with a frustrated sigh.

"Your right we shouldn't." Dave looked at his watch. "That movie can't have that much longer can it?"

"I sure hope not." Tina smiled. "If it does you could always just throw him out." Dave laughed pressed one last kiss to her lips then they walked back into the living room.

Once the movie was over Hunter and Dave talked about the business and other things that Tina really didn't think she wanted to listen to so she walked back to the bedroom and changed out of her jeans and tee shirt into a pair of yellow almost completely see through bun shorts and a matching cami top that she had just bought from Victoria Secrets. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail, brushed it and decided to leave it down for the night. She then got her tooth brush out of her bag and quickly brushed her teeth before returning to living room with her newest mystery novel in hand. When she reached the end of the hall she heard Hunter ask Dave if he really knew what he was doing with her. She stopped where she was and waited to hear his response to the question. It was quite for a minute then Dave gave his answer.

"I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't, or anything that she doesn't want me to do." Dave paused. "Look at her, you know damn well that if you were sharing a room with her that you would be doing the same thing I am no matter what. Besides I'm just going to have a little fun you know something to get a quick lay. Do you not realize how long it has been since I last got laid?"" Tina heard this and her mouth dropped open.

'So I'm just a little fun for him, a quick lay. Well if its fun that he wants that what I'll give him.' Tina laughed to her self then walked into the living room.

* * *

Again I just want to say thank you so much to all of you how have reviewed. I should be sending in the next five chapters by tomorrow night I have a lot of this story already written I'm just going thorugh and changing a few things before I send them in for you lovely people to read. Til next time see ya. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tina walked over to the oversized chair that sat facing the balcony doors she pulled her knees to her chest, opened her book, wrapped one arm around her knees and began reading. She sat there for what felt like only a few minutes, when she flipped the last page in her book she realized that she had sat there for two and a half hours reading. Tina closed her book then stared out the doors looking to the sky and watching the stars. She started to think about the past couple days of your life, the things that she had done. She quit her job to go on the road and work for the WWE. She kept telling herself that it was because she needed a change in pace the hospital was always so fast there was barely anytime to sit or do anything else. She quit the job that her and her husband fought about all the time, the job that ended her marriage. Well that wasn't entirely true the abuse that her husband gave her is what ended the marriage, but the only reason that there was abuse was because she spent very little time at home. She tired to come up with the reason that made her quit her job, did she really need a change in pace, was she afraid that her ex would be true to his word and come back for her, or was it Dave.

She heard Hunter say something but was too much into thought to realize that he was talking to her that is until he said her name a couple times. She turned her head and looked from Hunter to Dave.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked.

"I asked what made you quit your job at the hospital and join us." Hunter repeated his question. Tina stood and walked over to the couch she sat down and pulled her legs under her self again.

"Because…I need a change. At the hospital I worked in the E.R so I saw a lot of horrible things, like the aftermath of drive by shootings, and drug busts, I saw a lot of child abuse which is always hard. I'm sick of watching people die right in front of me and there is nothing that I can do." Tina paused closed her eyes for a second then continued. "When I was in med school I thought working in the E.R would be the best job ever, I liked the fast paced environment and always seeing some one different and having different problems do deal with. I didn't realize what I would see being as an E.R doctor. It is nothing like the TV makes it out to be. I have had teenage kids come in three or four times a week from gun shoots wounds. I can't count how many gang related and drug related deaths that I have seen. I have had a guy hold me and the entire staff at gun point because he wanted drugs and we refused to give them to him." Tina leaned her head to the side. "I could deal with it at first then the more that I saw the more that I realized that I couldn't keep going like that. I didn't want to just sign a person's death warrant and that is pretty much what I did, I would tell people that they had cancer or whatever it was and I would give them options they had to try and beat it but in the back of my mind I knew that they wouldn't make it another month or year or even day and then that was it they would just walk out the door. I don't know once they walk out the door if they have lived or not. Don't get me wrong I love being a doctor but… but it was just becoming too much."

"So it sounds like it." Hunter couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Had you wanted to leave for a while?" Dave asked curious.

"I had thought about it, but after going to school and all the internships that I had to do. I decided that it would have been a waste of my time and money if I had quit." Tina laughed. "I could have opened my own practice, but that requires even more work and money then what I have right now, so I ruled that one out. I had other options but every time that I would think of it something would happen at the hospital that made me changes my mind about leaving."

"What could happen in a hospital that was good?"

"Lot's could happen. A baby being born or a wife getting out of an abusive marriage or some one beats or some horrible disease. You see how happy they are and that makes all the bad things sort of disappear."

"So it's not always horrible working in a hospital."

"No not always, but most of the time." Tina gave a small laugh.

"Well I guess I should head back to my room and leave you two to what ever it was that you started before I walked in here and then what you tried to finish in the kitchen." Hunter stood and headed for the door. "Tina it was nice talking to you. Hope we can do this again sometime." Hunter opened the door and walked out in the hall, shut the door behind him.

Once the door was shut Dave smiled at Tina, he took her legs from under her and pulled them into his lap. Dave slowly ran his hands over her legs up to her thigh; Tina laid her head back and closed her eyes, as his hand stopped on the waist band of her shorts. Tina waited to see what his next move was going to be to her surprise he moved his body over top of her and began to claim her lips with his once again. Tina moved her arms around his neck and began to run to nails up and down his back. Dave started to move his hand under her cami when Tina's cell phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave and Tina pulled back from the passionate kiss and looked at each other frustrated. Tina reached behind her and picked her phone up from the table and mouthed a sorry to Dave. He nodded his head knowing that it must be important and sat back on the couch.

"Yeah." Tina said into the phone. She listened to the person on the other end for a few seconds. "Um…Sam I'm kind of in the middle of something how about if I call you in the morning." Tina paused. "Okay hang on one second." Tina took the phone from her ear and looked at Dave. "I have to take this call; I'll only be a few minutes." Tina leaned over and kissed him then stood from the couch and walked back to the bedroom. She tried to hurry through the questions and concerns that Sam had about her leaving and then some one needed to talk to her about a patient that she had seen right before she left.

She finished up her phone call then returned to the living room to find Dave sitting on the couch with his head leaned back against the couch and his eyes closed. Tina quietly walked over to him she put her hands on his legs which caused him to bring his head up and look at her. She then moved her hands to his belt as she startled his lap, once she had his belt removed she went to work on his pants, Dave didn't move he sat there and let her do what she pleased. Once she had his pants undone, Tina moved to his dress shirt. She undid every button and pushed his shirt back, Tina leaned in to him to press her lips to his running her hands over his chest and stomach. Tina felt his hand under run under her top and rest on her breast as he gently messaged her breast with his hand. Tina realized that if she wanted to have fun with him she had to stop now even though it wasn't going to be easy. Tina broke the kiss to stand and bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"How was that for a fun time?" Tina whispered knowing that she would get a reaction out of him. Tina straightened and started back toward the bedroom grinning the whole way. A very stunned and shocked Dave stood and followed her entering the room to find her pulling the covers down off the pillows.

"You heard that?" Dave asked closing the door.

Tina turned around and faced him. "Yeah I did." She walked over towards him put her hand on his chest and gave him a smile. "You know I had every intention to have sex with you tonight then I heard that little chat and I changed my mind." Tina patted his chest then walked over to the bed, laid down and pulled the covers over her legs then closed her eyes.

"You know I didn't really mean what I said I was just saying that." Dave tried to back track his pervious statement.

"That's okay I'm not really in the mood anymore." Tina opened her eyes and watched as Dave walked across the room to the other side of the bed. He thought to himself 'if she wants to play then we can play.' Dave removed his shirt and pants laughed to himself 'this is going to be fun' he removed his boxer then laid next to Tina. Tina couldn't believe what he had just done, she stared at him for a minute not sure what to do or say.

"You don't mind do you?" Dave rolled on his side to face her. Tina shook her head not sure if she could speak yet. "Good night." Dave closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

'What have I started?' Tina asked herself before she did the same.

* * *

Well I think that's enough for tonight. The next couple chapters I have a lot of things to fix in so I'll work on them later tonight, if my babies give me a chance to that is. Hope you all enjoy the story so far. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tina woke the next morning and felt an arm around her waist, it scared her at first then when she opened her eyes and saw Dave laying there right beside her still asleep she remembered that they were sharing a room. Tina laid there for a few and watched as he slept, she didn't want to wake him, but then again she didn't know how much longer she could stay this close to him knowing that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the blanket. Tina carefully began to lift his arm from around her waist. But every time she tried to lift his arm off her he would tighten his hold on her Tina look back over at Dave saw that he was still sleeping she was beginning to think he was playing. Tina laid back against the pillows and watched him act like he was sleeping and decided it was time for her to join back in on the fun. Tina moved her moved her head from the pillows to his rest on his out-stretched arm; she then snuggled up as close as she could get to him and placed her hand on his chest. She laid there with her eyes closed waiting for him to do something. When he didn't move or do anything she began to lightly run her fingers over his chest. After only a few seconds of this Dave opened his eyes and looked at her, Tina saw him open his eyes and gave him a sweet smile. Tina leaned over and placed a soft kiss against his lips then started to get out of bed. Dave pulled her to him stopping her from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dave asked tightening his hold on her.

"I was going to jump in the shower." Tina tired to move his arm off her again.

"Why don't you stay here with me a little longer and I'll give you a reason to take a shower?" Dave suggested as he began to kiss her neck.

"You know you could always join me in the shower, I've never had sex in the shower it could be fun." Tina laughed.

Dave flipped them over and pinned her arms above her head. "How about you stay here with me and we have some real fun." Tina laughed when he said this; Dave brought his mouth over hers silencing her by kissing her hard.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Dave broke the kiss and looked at Tina then the door. "This is getting real old, real fast." Dave said loud enough for only him and Tina to hear. "Who is it?" He asked loud enough for the person the other side of the door to hear him.

"It's Ric." Dave moved off Tina got out of the bed picked up his boxers and slipped them on. Tina laid there and watched as he made his way to the door. Dave opened the bed room door to find Hunter and Ric standing in front of the door.

"What happened to you, we were going to meet in the lobby this morning and go over a few things." Ric reminded him.

"I over slept." Dave paused when he heard the water turn on. "How about if we met tonight and do this over dinner." Dave suggested.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ric asked with his famous grin.

"You didn't? Did you?" Hunter asked Dave.

"Did I miss something?" Ric looked from Hunter to Dave.

"Last night when I walked in here talk to Dave, him and Tina where…well let's just say they were headed for dissert before either of them had dinner." Hunter filled Ric in.

"That doctor?" Ric asked looking at Dave "You nailed the doc. She's only been with us for one day and you nailed her, I can't believe it."

"No I didn't nail her." Dave started to walk them to the door.

"Sure you didn't. Why don't you bring Tina with you I'd like to talk to her?" Ric turned and headed back for the door and walked out followed by Hunter.

Dave shut the door then headed back to the bedroom; he walked into the bathroom to find Tina still in the shower washing her hair. Dave took his boxers off and stepped into the shower behind her. He watched her as she rinsed her hair, Tina saw Dave standing there in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Dave quickly closed the gap between them wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard.

"You said that I could join you didn't you?"

"I didn't mean it, it was a joke."

"Sure, you know that you want me, so why fight it." He was right she did want him she has wanted him since she saw him on TV one night at the hospital, she just didn't know if she should. Tina put her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers to allow him to continue to kiss her. Dave grabbed the wash cloth that was hanging from the door and began to wash Tina's slender body as he kissed her. Tina allowed him to wash every part of her body wanting him more and more with every touch. Dave smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her made him want her even more then he did already. After he washed her he stepped under the water and began to wash his own body, Tina watched as he did this not able to take her eyes from him. When he finished with his shower he turned the water off opened the shower door, stepped out. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around it her wet body then one for himself. He defiantly wasn't going to last long if they kept this up, he didn't think Tina could handle much either.

"So what did Ric want?" Tina asked as she stepped out of the shower trying not to think of what just happened.

"I was supposed to meet him and Hunter in the lobby this morning to go over a few things." Dave wrapped the towel around his waist. "When I didn't show up they came to find out why. We decided to go out for dinner tonight and Ric wants you to join us." Tina walked from the bathroom to the bedroom and began looking for something to wear, the faster she found something the better for thought. Tina took out a pair of pink lacey panties and a matching bra from her bag.

"Why does he want me to join you guys?" Tina asked as she began to get dressed.

"I don't know. He just said to bring you." Dave pulled his khaki dress pants on. "If you don't want to go then you don't have to go."

"No I'll go I just don't know why he would want me to be there." Tina pulled her shoes on then walked into the bathroom, Dave followed her. "Where are you guys going?" Tina turned the water on in the sink, ran her toothbrush under, put a little toothpaste on it then began to brush her teeth.

"I don't know, why?" Dave stood there watching her. "It won't be somewhere real fancy, if that's what you are getting at." Dave picked up his toothbrush and began brushing. After Tina brushed her teeth she took a jar of make-up remover from her make-up bag. She began applying it to her face, after she rinsed it from her face, she saw that the bruise was still slightly visible, it wasn't as dark but it was still there.

"What happened there?" Dave turned her face toward him so he could get a better look at the bruise.

"My ex showed up at my apartment a week ago and he was really pissed off." Tina answered pulling her make-up out of the bag.

"Is that when you got the ones on your leg and side."

"I was wondering when you would say something about them." Tina replied as she applied the make-up to her face to hide the bruise. Dave shook his head not understanding why any man would want to hit a women, especially a women like Tina. Some guys just don't know what they have most of the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Around four that day Dave and Tina met up with Ric and Hunter in the lobby. Tina watched as a limo pulled to a stop out front of the hotel and watched to who got out since she really had no clue what the guys were talking about. She saw a pretty blonde dressed a very dress pant suite out first, the woman looked familiar to Tina but she wasn't sure. Then she watched as a guy got out he was dressed in a nice black suit nothing like what Dave would wear it looked kind of cheap, Tina thought that the man looked familiar from the back but wasn't sure in fact he kind of looked like her ex husband. Sure enough when the man turned to put his arm around the woman he was with Tina saw that it was Tony he was with his secretary Melissa. Tina watched as they walked up through the hotel doors, at this point Dave realized that she wasn't paying any attention to what Ric had just asked her. Dave put his arm around her to try and pull her back from where ever her mind had taken her.

"I don't believe it." Tina spoke not realizing that she had done so out loud. The guys turned to look at what she was looking at when they heard her.

"Tina." Dave looked at her then at the guy she had been watching. "Tina."

"Sorry." Tina moved her gaze back to Dave.

"Do you know that guy?" Hunter asked looking at the man walk up to the front desk.

Tina looked at Dave then back the two as they checked in. "Yeah that's my ex husband and his secretary. I always knew them two went behind my back." Tina shook her head. "It'll be nice for a little while but she do something to piss him off and he'll smack her around a few times." Tina watched as Tony turned around and took survey of the lobby. Just then he looked right at Tina, the two stared at each other until Melissa took hold of his hand and started toward the stairs. As he walked up the stairs he kept looking back to Tina, Dave noticed him watching her and pulled Tina to him a little more as if to protect her. Tina smiled at him and looked away from Tony and back at Hunter and Ric.

"After that I say we get out of here and get something to eat." Ric replied turning toward the door. They decided to walk down the street to a nice little restaurant that Stacy had told Ric about earlier that day. Once inside a waitress seated them at a table in a back corner where no one else was, not that it mattered there wasn't very many people in the restaurant anyway. After they ordered their drinks and food Ric turned to Tina and asked her a few questions about her self. Tina smiled and filled him in on what he wanted to know.

"How long ago did you divorce if you don't mind me asking?" Ric asked after their food had arrived.

"Not at all, Tony and I divorced about three months ago."

"Did he, as you put it a little bit ago, smack you around too?"

Tina nodded not really sure if she wanted to talk about that subject right now. "Yeah he only did, everything was great until one day he came home and flipped out."

"What made you still after the first time?" Hunter asked before he began eating.

"I'm not real sure why I did? Maybe it was because he was so sincere when he would apologize? Then again it could have been all the things that he would say, when you get used to hearing certain things you start to believe them." Tina looked at Ric with a faint smile. "Tony broke me down until I was nothing then left me that way. I would probably still be with him if it wasn't for a friend of mine."

The guys left the rest of the questions alone it looked like Tina was getting a little upset but she really didn't want them to see it. They finished their dinner then walked back to the hotel; along the way a couple of girls stopped them and asked for the guy's autographs which made Tina smile. They walked back into the hotel met by Randy and Chris Benoit.

"Hey Tina there's a guy that is asking about you?" Randy informed Tina when he saw her enter the hotel.

"What did he want to know?" Tina asked nervously.

"He asked if I knew you, then he asked if I knew why you were here, and he wanted to know what room you were staying in."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Dave looked at Randy then Chris.

"I told him what she was doing here but not what room she was in." Randy looked at Tina. "He said he was your husband, I didn't think he was since your not wearing a wedding band. I told him that I would let you know that he asked about you and he left."

"Thanks." Tina gave them a weak smile and looked toward the stairs where Christy and Stacy were standing.

"The four of us are headed to a night club you guys want to come." Chris asked as Christy and Stacy joined them.

Hunter looked at Tina and replied. "No that's alright I think I'm going to go watch a movie and hang out in my room for the rest of the night."

"Okay if you guys change your minds we'll be at Nite Life." Stacy put her arm around Randy and they all walked out.

"So what do you think he wants?" Dave asked putting his hand on Tina back.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." Tina paused, looked at Dave then back to the stairs. "I don't even want to go up there."

"So why don't we go catch a movie there a theater just down the block." Ric suggested. "What do you want to see?"

"I heard there is this really good movie out and this guy…oh what his name is? Oh yeah Triple H. Have you guys heard of him?" Tina joked as they walked out of the hotel.

"No…I don't think I have? Is he any good?" Hunter asked while they walked down the street.

"I heard that he really isn't all that great of actor. But I haven't seen the movie so I really can't say. However a friend of mine said that he was pretty sexy." Hunter looked at Tina as Dave put his arm around Tina's waist.

"Is that a fact?" Hunter smiled. "So what do you think about him?" Hunter walked over to her and put his arm around Tina's shoulders. Tina looked over him and smiled.

"He's not bad looking. I might go out with him?" Dave pulled Tina to him causing her to laugh at him.

"You would, would you?" Hunter smiled at her. "Sorry but I don't think his wife would like that."

"Darn. Oh well there is always Ryan Reynolds."

At the theater Ric paid for them to get in they got popcorn and drinks then headed for their seats.

"I can't believe that no one else is here to see the movie." Hunter spoke as they walked into the empty theater.

"That just means that we don't have to listen to people talking and stuff." Tina said as they took a seat in the middle row of the theater. Tina sat in between Dave and Hunter with Ric on the other side of Dave. Dave put his arm around Tina's shoulder as the light dimmed and the movie previews began playing. Tina looked up at Dave and smiled.

"Now I've got my eye on the two of you and I don't want to see any hanky panky you got it." Ric said causing Tina to break out in a laugh.

"Oh no, I can't believe you just said that." Tina laughed as the movie started playing.

* * *

There are the next couple chapters, the next chapter is going to be a long one and i should have it done by the end of the night and I will post it. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed to this story I love to read what everyone thinks. 


	11. Chapter 11

When the movie ended they headed back to the hotel, stopping just outside the door to make sure that Tina was okay with going back in. Tina told them that she fine and that she was too tired to really care about anything but going to bed. They walked in the lobby of the hotel and met with a few other guys that stopped and talked to them for a few.

"I'm going to go head on up to the room." Tina told Dave as everyone else continued talking.

"I'll walk up with you."

"That's okay you stay here and talk I'm just going to go to bed."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Tina smiled told everyone good night then headed up stairs to her room. When she got to her floor the hall was empty, Tina walked to her room door, slide the key in and turned the handle to open the door. As she opened the door Tony came up behind her, grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in the room.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled pushing Tina against the wall beside the door. Tina tired to move away from him but he had a tight hold on her arm and was not letting go. "I asked you a question. You better answer if you know what's good for you." Tony yelled getting louder.

"Tony, we are not married any more you can't order me around I don't have to answer to you. Now let go of me and get out of my room." Tina told him trying to stand her ground with him. When Tony heard the words come out of her mouth he back handed her across the face. He grabbed Tina and pushed her against the wall harder this time.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way do you hear me." Tony paused when he realized he room door was still open. He let go of her long enough to shut the door, when he did Tina took off for the other side by the kitchen where she knew there was a phone. Tony saw her reach for the phone he ran and grabbed a hold of the phone and yanked it out of the wall. "You think you're real smart don't you. You think that if you file for divorce then I'll leave you alone." Tony grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. "You are my wife and you will always be my wife you got that."

"Tony please your hurting me." Tina begged him to let go of her. Tony smacked her once again causing her to slam her head against the counter cutting her forehead.

"Don't you interrupt me again. I never told you to speak now did I?" Tina shook her head knowing if she didn't answer him he would hit her again. "I saw you nice and cozy with him down stairs in the lobby, what are you doing with him? Are you fucking him?"

"No I haven't touched him. I'm working here that's all." Tina placed a hand on her forehead putting a little pressure on the cut to slow the bleeding. She was trying real hard to hold herself together but it was getting harder to do so as she felt the warm blood fall down her face from her forehead.

"I'm sure you are working. Is he paying you?" Tony asked as he grabbed her by the hair and backed her against the wall. Tina shook her head in response. "Since you're giving it to him you won't mind giving me a little will you?" Tony brought his hand up and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Tina closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen next. He began to kiss her neck, he began to undo her jeans Tina took his hand from her jeans and tried to shove him off her.

Dave and Randy was just reaching the room door when they heard Tina scream Dave quickly opened the door and found Tony pinning Tina against the wall and raising his hand to hit her. Dave ran over grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him off her, and shoved his against the wall. Randy, knowing exactly what Dave was going to do to this man, grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him back.

"You go take care of Tina." Dave reluctantly let go of Tony and walked over to Tina who was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Dave knelt in front of her and moved the hair that was covering the cut on her forehead then he looked at looked at her, now blood covered, face. He helped Tina to stand then took her in the kitchen as Randy called the hotel security on his cell phone.

Once in the kitchen Dave ran water over a dish towel and began to wipe the blood from her face.

"I should have walked up here with you." Dave spoke as he cleaned her face.

"It's not your fault." Tina paused and winced as Dave ran the towel over the cut. "How bad is it?" She asked.

"Pretty bad I think you should go to the hospital." Tina shook her head. "How is the rest of you? You're not hurt some where else are you?"

"I don't think so." Tina shook her head as she looked down to the floor.

"How did he get in here?"

"He came up behind me when I first opened the door. He grabbed me by the arm and pinned me against the wall he asked me what I was doing I told him to let go of me and that's when he hit me." Tina paused for a minute. "My head hit the counter." Tina looked up at Dave who began wiping away the new blood that had begun to fall. "I should go check it out in a mirror to see how bad it is." Tina turned to leave the kitchen as Dave followed.

Hunter and Ric walked in the room as Dave and Tina walked into the kitchen.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Ric asked seeing the chair turned over and the phone laying on the floor, then he noticed Randy had a hold of Tina's ex husband. "What is he doing in here?"

"Dave and I came up and this guy here had Tina pushed up against the wall beating her."

"Where is Tina is she okay?" Hunter asked stepping the room further.

"Dave took her in the kitchen she was bleeding pretty badly. I just called hotel security they should be here any minute." Just then three guys walked in the room.

"What's the problem?" One of them asked. Randy filled them in on what he saw.

"Okay do we need to get a squad here for the lady?"

"No." Tina answered walking out of the kitchen with Dave. "I'm fine." Tina looked from the three to Tony who was in hand cuffs standing by the door.

"We have called the police they should be here shortly they might want to ask you a few questions." Tina nodded her head, then the three left taking Tony with them.

Tina sat on the couch after they left, Dave walked over to her handing her the towel that he still held she could wipe away the newly fallen blood from her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Randy asked noticing that the cloth was covered in blood. "You might need stitches."

"If I do I'll do it myself. It's not that hard." She replied standing and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"I can't believe he did that. I can't believe that he got in here, I thought that we were the only ones allowed on this floor." Hunter said once they heard the bathroom door shut.

"He'll be locked up for a while I hope." Randy sat the chair back up.

Dave stood there quite for a few.

"Are you okay?" Ric asked seeing a look of pure anger on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about her." Dave paused. "She is holding so much in, if she doesn't talk to some one soon she is going to go crazy."

"You can't make her talk about something that she doesn't wan to talk about." Ric replied understanding what Dave meant. "Maybe she just doesn't trust anyone right now, look at what she has had to put up with that right there is enough for her not to trust any one especially a guy." Dave nodded in agreement with Ric. "Talk to her and if she decides she wants to talk then listen. If not then leave it alone and let her bring it up. Just don't push the issue." With that said Ric turned to walk out of the room.

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?" Hunter asked before leaving.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll take care of her." Randy and Hunter walked out of the room and Dave shut the door then locked it. He picked up the few things that had been knocked over then headed back to check on Tina. He knocked on the bathroom door then opened the door and stepped inside to find Tina standing at the counter with a small medical bag open. He watched as she applied peroxide and a butterfly band-aid.

"Are you okay?" He stood there and watched her face for a minute then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled to him. When he did this Tina broke down and began to cry in to his chest. Dave just tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back then ran his hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry I got make-up and blood on your shirt." Tina pulled back from him a little when she noticed what she was doing.

"Its okay don't, worry about it." Dave smiled at her. "It's just a shirt, it'll wash." Tina calmed herself a little, she couldn't believe that she had just broke down like that she was such a together person she never broke down in front of anyone like that, what has gotten in to her. "You okay now?"

"I think so." Tina gave a half smile. "This doesn't look good on me, my ex shows up and beats the hell out of me and it's only my second day on the job."

"Don't worry, it just shows how tough you are. You took a beating like that and kept on going without whining like most of the guys." Dave answered trying to make her laugh and seceding. "Come on I think you can use some rest after the night you had." Dave and Tina walked in to the bed room; Dave turned the TV as Tina sat on the bed. Dave sat beside her and they began to watch a few of the half hour comedy shows.

Tina began to think about what had happened, and why she broke down in front of him. She had never cried in front of anyone before. Not even anyone in her family, Tony was the only family that she had since she was seventeen. Sure she had a few friends at the hospital but no one that she thought she could talk to about what Tony had done to her, at least no one that she wanted to tell.

"Thank you." Tina spoke softly to Dave. Dave reached out and put his arm around her.

"You know if you want to talk to me you can." Tina nodded and began watching the show again.

"I've never had anyone to talk to, most people when I tell them things they turn around and tell other people. The hospital is full of gossip and I didn't want to be part of it so I just kept everything inside."

"What about your family, couldn't you talk to them?"

"I haven't talked to people in my family since I was seventeen and walked out on my drugged out mom and step dad." Tina paused. "You see my step dad was kind of like Tony, very successful lawyer and made all kinds of money so me family loved him. Plus he beat me and yelled at me and stuff like that. Him and my mom were in to drugs there wasn't a day that went by that one of them weren't high, I tried to tell my aunts and my grandma, but they didn't believe me said there was no way he would do drugs he made too much money for that. One night my step dad raped me, I told a friend's mom and she called children services and they did an investigation on it. They talked to my family about my step dad and me and my family called me a liar, they said that I was just trying to get attention. After everything was over he really beat me, so I learned just to keep my mouth shut about everything that happened to me."

"I'm sorry that all that happened to you, I wish that I could make it all go away but I can't. There is nothing that I can say or do to make any of that go away." Dave placed his hand on the side Tina's face. "I can tell you, that whatever you tell me will stay between you and me. I won't go behind your back and tell anyone about the things we talk about and I won't call you a liar or anything like that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You need to talk to someone about what has happened to you, if you don't your going to exploded and I don't want to see that happen to you. It has already started; you quit your job to come on the road with people that you don't know."

"I know, I just don't know where or what to talk about."

"Start from the beginning, was Tony always like this?"

"He used to be a real nice guy, the type of guy that would send flowers to the hospital ever hour on the hour for my birthday. He used to be so kind and loving the type that would never hurt anyone."

"What happened to him?" Dave asked when didn't speak for a minute.

"Tony was a high priced lawyer. Took all the top cases, then the company that he worked for lost everything because of one case that Tony had. It turned out to be a wrongful suit and the guys turned around and sued the law firm that he worked for as well as Tony. After that no body wanted Tony working for them. Soon we lost our house and the cars along with everything else, we were living off what I made and that was it. So he became angry and took his anger out on me." Tina paused and looked at Dave. "Then he started to screw around behind my back, I know he was but I never said anything. Then I confronted him about it one night and he hit me." Tina looked from Dave to the bed. "It got so bad that the only time he acted like he cared was when we had sex. I got tired of that so one night when he came home from the bar he was all over me and pushed him away from me and told him that I wasn't in the mood I was tired and had to get up early for work the next morning. That just wasn't acceptable to him, so he raped me. That went on for about week every night he would come home and rape me. Then he would leave and go to his girlfriend's house." Tina looked at Dave and seen that he had really been listening to her. Dave reached up and wiped away the few tears that had started to fall.

"I've never told any one any of that stuff."

"Do you think it's because you know you can trust me." Could she really trust this man whom she had only known a couple of days? "You can trust me, I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone anything that you tell me." Tina nodded and took a deep breathe as a way to try and relax. Dave pulled her back against him and they laid there drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I think that is the longest chapter that i have ever written. I hope that you all enjoy and sorry that it's so long. 


	12. Chapter 12

2 Months Later

Tina sat thinking backstage during the Raw show a lot of thins had happened to her since that night Tony showed up at the hotel. Dave and her were getting closer by the day, she just didn't know what to do about it, sure she likes Dave but after Tony she had to admit she was scared to get involved with another guy.

"So where are you going to spend you time off?" Dave asked bring Tina out of her thoughts as he sat beside her waiting for his match to start.

"I'm not sure. I guess I could just go home and relax." Tina smiled.

"Why don't you come with me to my house and relax with me?" Tina thought about the offer for a minute what was the worst that could happen, she could actually admit that she was in love with him no it would take a heck of a lot more then just staying with him to get her admit that to anyone even herself.

"Okay."

"Great." Dave handed her a plane ticket. "I was hoping you would say that." Tina laughed as he got up from his seat and walked over to Randy.

Dave had his car at the airport waiting when he and Tina arrived. After getting their bags they climbed in his Benz and headed to his place. It was two hour drive from the airport to his house Tina looked out the window and noticed that the further they went the fewer houses she saw and more country side. Dave made a left turn and Tina saw a gorgeous three story log cabin. Dave pulled to a stop out front of the house, shut the car off and opened his door. He walked around and opened Tina's door after getting their bags they walked up to the house together.

"I just moved in here about three weeks ago as you know so I don't have everything out of boxes." Dave shut the door behind him and sat their bags by the door. "But that's what I brought you here for." Tina turned around to face him and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Is that so mister?" Tina turned and began to walk down the hall and into the living room. It looked like he had all of his furniture brought in and set up there were a few boxes sitting in the corner. "So are you going to show me around or do I just get to wonder around and find things for myself?"

Dave showed Tina around the house, on the first floor was the kitchen, dinning room, study, living room and a bathroom. They headed up to the second floor which is where the master bedroom was, along with a master bathroom and a hot tub and balcony, there were four other rooms that he was going to make into bedrooms once he got the furniture. There was also a huge sitting room that over looked the living room downstairs. The third floor he hadn't done anything with it yet, it was one great big room with a nice picture window for a wall.

"Wow this place is definitely something." Tina remarked as they headed back down to the kitchen.

"I thought we might order something out for dinner tonight since I have no food in this house."

"Why don't we just go to the store and grab something real quick?" Tina suggested. "I'll even cook."

"You offered. Let's go." Dave grabbed his keys and they headed back to the car.

At the store Tina and Dave walked around looking for something that seemed appealing to them. They decided on steak and potatoes then grabbed some other things they might want for later on in the week. When they got back to Dave's house Tina started dinner while Dave brought in their bags and took them upstairs. Dave walked back in the kitchen as Tina was setting a plate down on the counter for him. They walked into the dinning room sat and began to eat their diner with a little bit of conversation. After dinner Dave headed into town to get a couple things that he realized he didn't have in the house and he was going to get a couple movies for them. Tina headed upstairs put her cloths in the dresser Dave told her she could use. She walked into the bathroom and sat her makeup bag on the vanity that sat in the corner on the bathroom. Tina thought about getting in the hot tub, but decided against it; after all she didn't have a bathing suit to put on. She stood there for a little while then thought what the heck; like he was going to get mad at her for using the hot tub he would probably join her. Tina flipped the switch to turn the hot tub on then removed her clothes and settled in resting her head on the pillow behind her.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but everyone around here has been sick and when you have two sick babies (at least my babies)nothing gets done. Well let me know what you guys think. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dave walked in the house not seeing Tina any where downstairs he headed upstairs, he walked in his bedroom and found her empty suitcases on the floor by the bed she didn't appear to be in there. He turned to leave the room when the light coming from a lit candle in his bathroom caught his gaze. Dave walked over to the half closed door, pushed it open and stepped inside. He saw Tina's cloths on the floor just inside the door he then noticed lit candles surrounding the hot tub. Dave stood in the doorway as Tina sat in the tub her head resting back on his white bath pillow with nothing covering her but the little bubbles the tub produced. Dave walked over to her and knelt behind her.

'God she is so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he let his eyes wonder over the parts of her body that he could see. 'I want her so bad. But I also don't want to ruin our friendship, what am I going to do she is staying here; she will be sleeping in my bad with me. I'm not going to be able to control my self much longer, but I don't want to scare her.' Dave finally gave in and walked over to stand behind her, he knelt down behind her and gently pressed his lips to hers careful not to scare her. Tina startled at first, then realizing that it was Dave kissing her, brought her hand up to the side of his face and allowed him entrance as he traced her lips with his tongue. Dave slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Tina as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Comfortable?" Dave asked softly.

"I hope you don't mind it just looked so inviting."

"Not at all." Dave smiled at her as he brushed a hand against her cheek.

"You know you could always join me?" Tina asked turning around to face him. Dave watched her then leaned his head towards her and brushed his lips against hers. Tina offered her mouth to him once again which he accepted; Tina moved her arms around neck as he deepened the kiss. They slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"I really would love to join you, but I'm afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself." Dave kissed her again. "I'll wait for you downstairs okay." Tina nodded slightly disappointed and watched as he reluctantly stood and left the room.

Dave walked down to the living room turned the light on and sat on the couch. 'I have got to control myself with her; I can't just be all over her one minute and walk away the next she's going to start and think that I hate her or something.' He picked up the TV remote, turned the TV on then flipped trough looking for something to watch until Tina came down. Tina entered the living room a few minutes later wearing a pink satin nightie covered by a matching robe that stopped about mid thigh. Tina slowly walked over and sat at the other end on the couch and picked up the movies that Dave had laid on the table beside the couch, after looking trough and reading the back preview on each movie he had brought back. After deciding on one she handed it to Dave, Dave looked at it then stood and put the movie in the DVD player and returned to his spot on the couch. A few minutes into the movie Tina scooted next to Dave and rested her head on his shoulder. Dave moved his arm around her and turned the lamp that sat beside him off.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Dave whispered not really sure what to say.

"Don't be, I understand." Tina paused and brought her hand up to his chest and began to run a finger over the tight material. "I was kind of hoping that you would join me and you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Tina chuckled she couldn't believe that she had just told him that. "Dave this thing between you and me is so much more then some game, I can't handle it any more. I thought that I could play along without loosing myself but after that first night I knew I was in trouble." Tina moved her hand to rest on his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Dave brought his hand up under her chin and tilted her head claim her mouth with his own.

"Did you mean what you said?" Dave asked her breaking the kiss only long enough for her to answer him.

"Yes." Dave took her mouth again. Dave took Tina and lifted her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Dave took his hand from her head and laid it on her knee and began to move it under her nightie. He let his hand rest on the bare sin of her hip as they continued the kiss. Tina began to unbutton his shirt as Dave moved his kiss from her mouth to the side of her neck.

"Dave." Tina was beginning to breath heavy. "Maybe we should take this upstairs." With that Dave stood with her in his arms and he proceeded upstairs to his room.

Once inside his bedroom, he sat her on the end of the bed and finished removing his shirt. Tina started to scoot to the head of the bed, once his shirt was off he climbed on the bed as Tina reached the top, he followed her moving himself in between her legs once he reached her. Placing both hands on her hips he devoured her mouth once again. Dave slowly moved his right hand in between them to the inside of her thigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tina nodded as his finger hooked into the side of her silk panties and found her center. Dave watched Tina gasped when she felt his finger enter her watched he she leaned her head against the head board closing her eyes. Dave began to place kisses on the side of her neck as he added a second finger getting another gasp from her. Dave knew that she was getting close to the edge he wanted her to come but knew that Tina was fighting her urge. Dave brought his mouth to her ear placed a soft kiss below it, then whispered. "Stop fighting it."

"No." Tina whispered back.

"Why not?" Dave answered picking up his motions so that she wouldn't be able to fight it any longer.

"You'll stop if I do." Tina answered him with her eyes closed. Dave moved his face in front of her face.

"Baby open your eyes." Tina slowly opened her eyes. "I promise you I will not stop. Please come for me. I want to watch you, I want to feel you. I won't stop when you do I promise." Tina looked deep in his eyes seeing something that she hadn't seen in another mans eye for a very long time, love. Tina closed her eyes as Dave moved his fingers a little faster a few second later she let out a loud moan as she came.

Tina opened her eyes once again and saw that he was still watching her she brought her hand up to the side of his face as Dave slowly removed his fingers from her. Tina's face started to drop as she saw Dave move from the bed thinking that she was wrong, that he was leaving her now, he lied to her. He stood beside the bed and watched as her expression changed knowing what she must be thinking he quickly removed his pants then moved back between Tina's legs getting rid of any doubt that she had. Dave took a hold of her hips and moved her so she was no longer sitting but lying under him with her head resting against the pillows.

"Please don't close your eyes." Dave whispered as Tina started to close her eyes. Tina opened her eyes and lock her gaze with Dave's as he slowly entered her. Tina arched her back and let out a small cry partly from pain but mostly from pleasure, Dave stopped to watch her face when she settled he moved the rest of the way in. Dave stayed still for a moment to let her get used to his size, moving only after Tina nodded her head to him to let him know that she was okay. Dave started out slow then quickened his pace with the sounds of her moans, Tina tired to leave her eyes open as she came but the feeling was too strong she couldn't handle it, she fought off the urge to come again by closing her eyes tight. Dave noticed what she was doing and whispered to her again.

"Tina don't fight it. I'm not going to stop yet, please just come for me." Tina didn't answer him with words this time; she came as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "That's it baby." He slowed his pace as she came. "Are you okay?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah." Tina answered looking at him. Tina smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder; Dave started to move in her again. He only hoped that he could go for as long as he wanted. Tina came several times that night before she realized that Dave had yet to come.

When she decided that she couldn't take anymore and she wanted him to come with her this time. "Dave come with me this time. Please." Tina almost bagged him to when he didn't answer.

"Okay, baby. Are you ready?" Tina nodded and with one last thrust they came with one another. Dave braced him self against the bed so he did crush Tina, he rolled onto his back keeping a hold of Tina. He brought his hand to the side of her face and lightly ran his fingers through his hair. Tina rested her head on his chest and listened as the beating of his heart slow. They laid there in the silence for a few then Dave rolled onto his side, he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest and lightly rubbed his hand over her back. Tina looked up at him and smiled then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and relaxed against him; Dave smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks again to those who have reveiwed. I promise that this story will start and pick up, it kind of seems boring to me right now but I'm going to spice it up a little bit it may take me a few chapters but it will get better. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Dave woke to an empty bed, he rolled over and noted that the clock read seven am. Dave sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes then noticed that his shirt from last night was missing from the pile of clothes on the floor. Just as he was about to get out of bed Tina walked trough the bed room door wearing the missing shirt and carrying two glasses of orange juice. Tina walked over and sat on the side of the bed and handed a glass.

"So that's where my shirt went to?" Dave smiled leaning back against the head broad.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like actually putting clothes on so I decided your shirt would do." Tina took a sip from the glass. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, how long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. I woke around six and couldn't go back to sleep but I didn't want to wake you so I went down and got something to eat and read a little bit of the paper then came back up here to wake your butt up." Tina smiled at him as she sat her glass on the table beside the bed. Dave sat his next to hers then wrapped on arm around her and brought her on top of him giving her a soft kiss.

"So how about you wake me now?" Dave whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Um…Dave I think you're already awake."

"If you only knew." With that Dave rolled Tina over so she was under him and began removing the shirt.

Over the next couple days Dave took Tina around town showing all of his favorite spots in the city, he took her to a family cook out and introduced her to most of his family. On their last day of vacation Dave took her out shopping for a new dress, something that she could for the dinner that he planned. After going to four different stores she found a dress that she could stand wearing longer then just trying it on. It was a simple soft pink with spaghetti straps and a slit going up the left side to the middle of her thigh. Tina then went looking for a pair of shoes to match the dress; luckily they didn't have to go far Tina found a pair of stripy heeled shoes in the next store. After founding the dress Dave took Tina for a walk in the park.

"Do you think that we could find something to eat around here before we head back to your house?" Dave smiled and pointed to a spot under a nearby tree where a picnic had already been set up for them. "How in the world did you do this?"

"That is my little secret." Dave smiled at her as they walked over to the tree Dave sat against the tree and pulled Tina in his lap and placed a kiss on her neck. During their meal they had little conversation mainly Tina tried to get out of Dave what exactly he had planned for them, but he would not tell her he only smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You know," Tina started as Dave began picking the little mess they had made and placing everything back in the basket that sat beside him. "I would choose a picnic in the park with you over an expensive dinner any day."

Dave wrapped his arms around her once he had finished cleaning up. "You would, would you? Does that mean that I should change my plans for tonight to a moon lit picnic here?"

"No, it could be nice to be wined and dinned for once."

"Come on let's head back home. I know you women have to start and get ready like four hours before a date."

"That is so not true." Tina stood from Dave's lap and held her hand out to help Dave stand.

"Is that so?" Dave took her hand and stood grabbing the blanket and the basket in one hand and wrapping his arm wound her waist.

"I only need two or three hour's tops."

"No matter what you do to yourself you will always be beautiful to me."

Tina was ready in less then two hours after deciding to leave her straight instead of the curls like she was planning on. After slipping her shoes on Tina walked out of Dave's bedroom and descended the stairs to met Dave whom was waiting at the bottom wearing white dress pants with a baby blue button down tucked in, covered with a matching white dress jacket. Dave held his hand for her as Tina stepped from the last step and stood in front of him Dave held her hand above her hand and Tina turned around so he could see the back of her.

"Absolutely beautiful." Dave pulled a box from his pocket. "However there is something missing." Dave opened the long velvet box to reveal a stunning pink diamond which hung from a silver chain.

"Dave it's beautiful."

"It doesn't come close to you my dear, but I thought that it would go with the dress and anything else that you wear." Dave took the necklace from the box as Tina turned her back to him; Dave placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Dave placed his hands on her shoulders then pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Are you ready baby?" Dave took Tina's hand in his and they walked out to front door.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews it means a lot that people actually like this story. until next time. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tina opened the door to the hotel room that she would be sharing with a few of the other divas on Raw. The room was fairly simple, it contained three beds a TV which was held by a small entertainment center which also held a cd player, and there was a bathroom off to the side of the room and a small little kitchen area off to the other side of the room. Tina sat her bag on one of the beds and turned the CD player on tuning it to a radio station, Tina really didn't what it was just along as it played something good. After finding a radio station Tina began to dance around the room.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who dances around a hotel room like a nut." When Tina heard Stacy she stopped dancing and turned to face her.

"Well now we can be nuts together." Tina laughed as Stacy sat her bag down on one of the other bags then began to dance around with Tina. "So who else is going to be in here?"

"I think I heard Christy was sharing with us but I'm not sure." Stacy turned the CD player down and sat on the bed. "What I want to know is how your week was with Dave? I heard that you went home with him and stayed all week. I assume that it went good since you two showed up here together."

"The week was great, Dave is so sweet. We went out to dinner and to the movies Dave even planned a picnic in the park for lunch one day it was so sweet I have never had a guy do something like that for me." Tina placed her hand on necklace that Dave had given her on the pervious night.

"So I take it that you two are seeing each other." Stacy replied as the door opened and Christy stepped in.

"Um…I don't know if we're a couple or not, I mean yeah I like him but I don't know how he feels about me."

"If you're talking about Dave, you must be blind honey the man is head over heels in love with you." Christy sat down beside the other two girls. "I just past him in the hall he was talking about you with Hunter."

"What did he say?" Tina asked very interested in what was said.

"Hunter asked what all happened between the two of you this week mainly wanting to know if you two had sex and wanted details on it." Christy paused for a second. "But don't worry Dave didn't say anything about you two and sex, all he said was that the two of you had a great time and he loves spending time with you and that he thinks he may be falling for you."

"Really, he said that." Tina squealed with delight. "I'll be right back I'm going to see him." Tina jumped up from the bed and almost ran for the door. Tina stepped out into the hallway and began walking down the hall way she turned the corner to find Dave standing there talking to Hunter. Tina stopped walking when she heard her name come out of Hunter's mouth.

"Come on Dave you mean to tell me that you had her up at your place all week and didn't bang her. Let me tell you if I had her alone for one minute I'd have her screaming my name over and over again."

"Yeah well that's you."

"Come on Dave it's me your friend you can tell me I have to know did you nail her?"

"Okay fine but if you tell any one else I swear to God I'll kill you with my own two hands." Dave paused. "She came downstairs wearing this pink little number and practically begging me, so I did."

"I knew it; I knew that you nail her if you got her alone." Hunter slapped Dave on the arm with a big smile. "So tell me was she any good?"

"Defiantly someone that I would do again. Hopefully tonight after the show." Dave grinned as a skinny blonde walked up to him and Hunter. "Then again maybe I'll try something else tonight." Dave slipped his arm around the woman's waist and they began walking toward their hotel room.

Tina stood there too shocked to move, she couldn't believe her ears, he was bragging about having sex with her and going off with another woman. Dave was just like all the other guys that she had been with 'I should have known he wasn't perfect.' Tina felt tears swell in her eyes; she slowly turned and walked back to the hotel room. Once inside she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom without saying anything to the girls about what she saw and heard.

Tina arrived at the house show with Stacy and Christy after telling them what she had seen in the hallway. Once Tina got inside the arena she went straight to the training room and stayed there only talking when she needed to. Stacy walked back into the training to find Tina sitting on the bench alone waiting for the show to end.

"Hey you want to talk about it?" Stacy asked hopping up on the bench beside her.

"Not right now." Tina answered solmly.

"Dave has been asking about you he said that he was back here earlier and your no where to be found."

"Christy told me that he was on his way back here so I went outside for a minute to try and avoid him."

"You know you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Let him explain, maybe it was nothing you know how Hunter is with Evolution they have all the women." Stacy paused and jumped down from the table. "Just talk to him I'm sure he cares about you, you just need to talk to him." Just then the door opened and Dave walked in the room, Tina looked up at him and quickly looked to Stacy who shrugged her shoulders. "I'll leave you two to talk. Tina I'll catch up with you later at the hotel." Stacy turned and walked out the door.

"Where have you been all night? I came back here once but you weren't here." Dave walked over to where Tina sat.

"What did your little Evolution slut change her mind about you?" Tina snipped at him. "I heard what you said to Hunter back at the hotel and I saw that blonde bimbo all over you. I just have to know Dave wasn't I good enough for you." Tina shook her head trying to stop the tears from swelling in her eyes. "I should have known you're just like every other guy that I have ever met." Tina jumped down from the bench and stepped around a stunned Dave; before Tina could get out of his reach he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Tina baby I didn't mean what I said, I would never touch another woman as long as I have you." Dave brought his hand up to the side of her face and ran a thumb over her eye. "I only said that to get Hunter off my back. I knew that if I told him he would drop the subject. Baby I never meant to hurt you."

"Why? I don't get it, why would say that just to get him off your back?"

"You don't know Hunter like I do, he'll keep going on and on about the things that he wants to do to you, so I told him that I nailed you to get him to shut up. If I would have listened to him talk about you like that for another second I would have broke his neck. And that girl was someone that he picked up; I did absolutely nothing with that woman once we got inside the hotel room." Dave paused. "Tina I'm sorry that you heard all that I never meant for you to hear it." Dave leaned his head down to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Can you forgive me?"

"I guess, but only this time. Dave I don't want to see you all cozy with any one other then me. I hate to sound like an old nagging lady here but I think I have a right to be after what I've been through. I don't if it's for the show but if I catch you with some girl in the corner of a hotel or a bar I'll break your neck."

"Sounds good to me. Now with that said would you want to come out with me and the guys tonight after the show?"

"Where would you be going?" Tina asked as she turned and started to pack up her things since the show was nearly over.

"A strip club." Dave answered with a smile.

Tina turned a around and looked at him. "You better believe I'm coming with you." Dave laughed at her answer.

* * *

Wow two chapters in one night only a few hours from each other that has to be a reacord for me. Well I hope you guys like the chapter please let me know what you think. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Stacy we need to talk, now." Christy pulled Stacy into her in to their hotel room where no one could hear them.

"What is going on with you Christy?"

"Okay I know that Tina talked to Dave and he gave her a reason about the blonde he was with at the hotel a few weeks ago, but I have a feeling that he is a lying dog." Christy had Stacy's full attention. "I just got back from the club with Chris and Randy and we all saw Dave sitting back in the back of the VIP section with a woman. They weren't just sitting there talking either, I'm talking full blown open mouth kiss, not only that but he pulled her in his lap, I can tell you right now that if they would have been alone they would fucked right there."

"You have got to be kidding me. I never thought Dave was like that, he always seemed so sweet especially when Tina was involved." Stacy looked away from Christy. "You're sure it was him?"

"I'm positive it was him. Hunter and Ric were sitting right there with him. What are we going to do?" Christy sat on the bed along with Stacy.

"We have to tell Tina, she needs to know."

"She's going to be crushed. What if she doesn't believe us when we tell her?"

"Why don't we take her there now, I'm sure his still there." Stacy suggested.

"Hang on let me call Chris, he said he was going to hang around for a little bit." Christy dug in her purse and pulled her phone. After hearing from Chris that Dave was still there and that he was still with the same girl Christy and Stacy walked down to the lobby to find Tina, didn't take long she was sitting at the bar talking to Randy.

"Hey Tina Christy's dragging me off to this club that she was just at you want to join us?" Stacy asked walking up behind Tina and getting a look from Randy.

"Sure, you want to come to?" Tina looked at Randy who stood and nodded his head knowing that when she saw what Dave was doing she would need more then just the girls.

As soon as they walked in the club they walked over to where Chris was sitting with a few other guys from the roster, Christy walked over and asked Chris where Dave was to which he pointed to the back of the club with the same girl she saw him with earlier.

"Hey Tina let's go dance?" Christy took her hand and pulled out on the dance floor where she was sure that Tina could see Dave. Sure enough they had only been dancing for a few minutes when Tina heard Hunters voice, she looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. There was Dave with a woman giving him a lap dance which he seemed to be enjoying a little too much. Tina looked at Christy who just looked down at the floor, Tina walked pasted her and headed towards Dave. Christy yelled for Stacy and Randy, they all came running up to Christy.

"Tina." Randy came up behind her. "You don't have to do this, let's just go back to the hotel."

"No Randy it's okay." Tina kept walking only to stop when she reached the half circle of guys. Tina stood behind the blonde that was still sitting on Dave's lap grinding into him, she reached out and grabbed a hold of the blondes hair and jerked her off Dave tossing her to the side.

"What the hell is your problem?" The blonde yelled.

"Bitch you better gets the fuck out of here now." Tina said trough gritted teeth the blonde reluctantly walked away. Tina turned back to Dave who sat there with a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe you. What the hell is this?"

"This is boys having fun." Hunter stood up beside Tina with a smile.

"You sit down and don't talk, you're the reason he's here right now." Hunter put his hands up and sat back down.

"Tina come on, I'm just having fun. It's not like I'm sleeping with them." Dave tried to defend himself.

"Oh really well then in that case let me go back over there and give Randy or Chris a lap dance. You wouldn't like that would you? But it's okay because it's not like I'm sleeping with them." Tina paused. "But you know as well as I do that you have slept with them, I over looked it and hoped that I was just being crazy, but the truth is that you have been cheating on me haven't you?" Dave didn't answer. "Don't come near me ever again I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again." With that Tina turned and walked out of the club with Randy, Christy and Stacy close behind her.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked coming up behind her, Tina just looked at her. "Stupid question sorry."

"It's okay Stake, I'll be fine, just get me back to the hotel."

"Hang here girls I'll go get the car." Randy smiled at Tina then walked off to get the car.

"You two knew all about this didn't you, that's why you brought me here?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you so we thought we would show you. I'm sorry Tina I never thought that Dave was like that." Christy replied as she gently rubbed her back.

"Oh man I left my purse inside, Christy would you come in and get it with me?"

"Stacy can't you get it yourself I think Tina needs us right now."

"No it's okay; I'll be fine Randy should be coming any way." Christy and Stacy walked back in the club. They hadn't been gone but a few seconds when Dave walked out of the club and spotted Tina standing by herself. He walked up to her not sure what he was going to say but he knew that couldn't just let her walk away, granted he did things to hurt her he knew that if she left him he wouldn't be able to go on with his life.

"Tina." He spoke softly as he approached her. Tina turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You come to tell me how sorry you are and how you will never cheat on me again. Well save it I don't want to hear it."

"Tina I know that you don't want to hear but I have to say it. I'm sorry, I never meant to do those things and I never meant to hurt you."

"Dave just save it." Tina turned towards him. "I'm sick of guys cheating on me and telling me that it'll never happen again. I'm sorry but I don't believe a word that you're saying right now." Tina suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Dave just leave me alone." Tina was trying not to show that she was in pain but it didn't work the pain got worse, she finally laid her hand on her stomach and let out a cry.

"Tina what is it?" Dave put his hand on her back. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Tina grabbed a hold of his arm as another wave of pain went through her. "I need to get to the hospital." With that Dave picked Tina up and carried her to his car.

Stacy and Christy walked out of the club just as Randy pulled up in front.

"Hey where's Tina at?" Randy asked the girls.

"I don't know we had to go back inside and get Stacy's purse she said that she would be okay for a few minutes." Christy looked up and down the sidewalk. "I knew I shouldn't have left her out here by herself."

"Maybe she got a ride from one of the other guys." Randy suggested.

"No every one else is still inside."

"Hey have you three seen Dave?" Ric asked walking up beside the small group.

"No, if I had he'd be on his way to the hospital." Randy answered.

"Wait Dave's not here?" Christy asked Ric.

"No he just took off a few minutes ago, why?"

"Tina's gone too. I swear if he hurts her yet again I'll kill him and make sure no one finds him body." Randy looked at Ric as he slowly backed away.

Dave pulled up to the hospital doors he ran around to Tina's side and helped her out of the car. Once inside Dave took her up the front desk and explained to the nurse what was going with her. The nurse brought a wheel chair around for Tina to sit in then pushed her down the hall to a room with Dave following behind her. After the nurse got Tina in a bed and took her vitals she walked out of the room saying that she would return with a doctor a few and handed Tina a light blue hospital gown. Tina pulled the curtain around her not wanting Dave to see her and changed into the gown then got back into bed. Just as she had said the nurse returned with a young female doctor.

"Hi Tina I'm Doctor Hill. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure I just started getting these really sharp pains in my lower abdomen." Tina explained as she clenched her stomach.

"Do you remember when your last period was?" The doctor asked as she lightly pressed on her stomach.

"Umm…" Tina closed her eyes to try and think when it hit her. "I'm a week late." Tina replied almost not wanting to answer. "I can't be pregnant."

"Have you been sexually active?" Tina looked over at Dave and closed her eyes yet again.

"Yes."

"Okay I'm going to do an ultrasound to start." The nurse pulled up an ultrasound beside Tina as the doctor pulled Tina's gown up to show her stomach. "This may be a little cold." The nurse squeezed some jelly on her stomach then turned the monitor on and placed the ultrasound camera on Tina's stomach. She moved it around for a minute or so then turned the monitor towards Tina and Dave and pointed out a little ball. "There it is."

Dave looked at Tina. "That's our baby." He replied taking her hand in his as she nodded. "Is that what's causing the pains?" Dave asked the doctor.

"That and this one sitting right beside it." The doctor replied pointing to another little ball.

"You mean twins?" Tina looked at the monitor. "That explains most of the pain, they were growing pains the babies are growing but there's not enough room."

"Right, I'm going to run a few more tests to make sure that's all they were. You just lay here and relax you look a little stressed." The doctor smiled then turned and walked out of the room with the nurse behind her.

"Tina we need to talk." Dave finally spoke after minutes of pricing silence.

"You're right we do. But I don't think right is the right time to talk about it." Tina turned her head to the side and closed her eyes hoping that he would just away. Dave reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face to bring her face back to him.

"Tina this is the reason that you're in here right now. You could have lost our babies tonight because of me and my stupid mistakes."

"Dave before you go any further with this, I'm getting back with you. I forgive you but I'm risking the lives of our babies. I'm not going to take them away from you, you can still be a part in their lives and during the pregnancy but I will not get involved with you romantically again. You have hurt me in so many ways in the past couple weeks and I don't want it to happen again."

"Tina I'm sorry I never meant for those things to happen, but they did and I'm sorry. Please don't leave me I can't live with out you, please stay with me." Dave pleaded.

"Dave I can't risk the babies and my heart to go back with you and you turn around and do these things again. I'm sorry but I can't do it right now." Dave got up to leave the room when Tina grabbed his hand. "Stay please, I hate hospitals and they're going to run test to make sure the babies are okay don't you want to stay to make sure they're okay?" Dave sat back down beside her bed.

* * *

Well there you have it Tina is going to have Dave's baby or should i say babies. But I wonder what happens when Tony (the ex) finds out about the babies. 


	17. Chapter 17

One month later Tina stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom of the latest hotel she was staying in looking at her slightly growing stomach. Tina ran a hand over the small bump before grabbing her tee shirt and pulling it on, she let out a small sigh when she noticed that the shirt along with her pants were starting to become tight on her. She definitely would have to go out and buy some new clothes before the end of the week with the way the babies where growing. After brushing her hair and applying some make-up Tina walked out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom that she was sharing with Dave. Ever sense that night at the hospital he won't let her out of his sight for anything, if he doesn't go with her he sends one of the other girls with her, this was starting to annoy Tina very much which the exact reason that Tina didn't want to tell him about the letters that Tony had been sending her besides Tony wouldn't try to do anything to her not when he knew that she was with Dave.

Tina walked around the hotel suite picking up little things that the guys had left laying around, as Tina pasted the doorway an envelope was slipped under the door and into the room. Tina stopped and looked down at the letter noticing the writing on it as Tony's, she slowly bent and picked up, she flipped it over and opened it pulling the piece of paper out and looking at it carefully. It was very brief and to the point.

_Tina-_

_I'm watching you; I know where you are and what you are doing at all times. Your boyfriend can't protect you and the babies all the time. You will be mine again._

Tina stood in shock she placed a hand to her mouth as she stared at the latter. True this wasn't the first letter, but the other ones just said that he would get her back one day and they came in the mail not slipped under her room door. Tony was watching her he knew where she was and he probably knew that she was there by herself right now. Tina folded the letter as she walked over to her cell phone; she picked up the phone and dialed Christy's number, feeling it suddenly wasn't a good idea to be alone only Christy didn't answer her phone that's when Tina remembered that she and some of the other girls were going out to the movies. Her only other choice was go down to the gym where Dave was with Hunter, Ric and Randy, but would Tony would out in the hall waiting for her. Tina tucked the letter in her pants pocket along with her phone and room key then headed toward the door. Tina carefully opened the door and stepped into the hallway looking up both sides of the hall before shutting the door behind her, she quickly walked down to the elevators thankfully there was one waiting with it's doors open. Tina stepped in and pushed the button for the lobby, once the elevator reached the lobby the doors opened and Tina stepped out looking around the some what crowded lobby. After a quick look around to make sure Tony wasn't there, Tina walked past the check in desk and down the hall way toward the gym. Having that feeling like someone was watching her Tina turned around to see if anyone was behind her, no one was there. When Tina turned back around she saw Tony standing by the gym door, she stopped in her tracks as he turned his gaze to her. Tina could feel her heart start to race; she was scared she didn't know what he was going to do to you. He couldn't do much to her not with the gym being right there all she would have to do would be to scream and everyone in there would come out to find out what was going on. Tony pushed himself away from the door and began to walk toward her causing Tina to tense up.

"So you went and got yourself knocked up. I should have known you would be sleeping with one of these guys, you always were a slut." Tony now stood in front of her blocking her way to the gym. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, too many people around. But trust me I'll make sure you pay for having me locked up for three weeks. When you least expect it I'll make you pay." He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek then walked pasted her. Tina stood there for a second then walked to the gym door; she slowly opened the door and stepped inside pulling the door shut behind her. Dave turned around and to see who walked in and saw Tina standing there as white as a ghost, he set down the weights that he held and walked over her.

"Tina what's wrong?" With those words Tina lost it, Dave wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Baby what is it?" Tina pulled back from him and pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. Dave looked at her as he took the letter from her shaking hands; he read over the letter and began to see red. Tony was threatening her and their babies he was not going to stand for this.

"Dave." Dave looked from the letter to Tina's red, tear streaked face. "He's here; he stopped me in the hall way just now."

"Did he touch you?" Dave tried to stay calm. Tina nodded her head slightly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he told me that he wouldn't hurt me now because there were too many people around, but he would hurt me and our babies. Dave I'm scared, I know Tony and he'll do what he says." Tina placed a hand over her stomach as Dave pulled her close to him once again.

"Shh baby you need to calm down you can't get all worked up right now the babies can't handle that. Come on I'm going to go back upstairs with you, and from now on you do not leave the room unless me or one of the other guys are with you." Dave and Tina started to walk out of the gym and back down the hall way little did they know they were being watched by Tony as he hid in the darkest spot in the hall that he could find.

"You can't be with her all the time Dave and I'll make sure of that." Tony smiled to himself as he watched Tina and Dave walk toward the elevators. "Tina is mine and will always be mine no matter what you think."


	18. Chapter 18

Dave took Tina up to their room, he pulled the covers back as she laid down sobbing still Dave laid beside her rubbing her back trying to soothe her into a peaceful sleep. Once he was satisfied that Tina was fast a sleep, she slowly and carefully rose from the bed and walked from the bedroom and into the living room where Hunter and Ric where going over itineraries for the up coming week. Dave sat in the chair across from Ric and beside Hunter, he tried to listen to them as they talked about photo shoots and interviews then had to be however he really didn't care at that point. His mind kept wondering to Tina lying in the next room sleeping, today was the first that she talked to him and let him touch and hold her, sure they shared a room at every hotel they stayed in, except for the three days that he had gone home and she stayed on the road and those had to have been the longest and hardest three days of his life, Tina always told him to sleep on the couch because she wasn't ready to talk to him let alone sleep in the bed with him so Dave would sleep in a chair or on the couch. Tina was still very upset with him over all the other women that he slept with, Dave didn't blame her she had every right to be mad at him he did cheat on her even after he told her that he never would. He slept with other women, he spent half the night just about every night with Hunter and Ric at strip bars letting women dance half naked on him or in front of him, he wasn't sure why did those things he never used to be like that but it was something about Hunter he could talk anyone into doing anything that he wanted. He had to admit it though the women he had didn't do any of the things to him that Tina did, just watching her walk into a room made him crazy with want and need for her.

He wished that Tina would forgive him, they were having twins they needed to be a family or was it that he was afraid that she would find some other guy and he would help her raise their children, that was it right there the thought of other man raising their children made him sick. He had to do something to get Tina back, maybe this Tony thing could work to his advantage if Tina saw Dave beat the crap out of this guy maybe she would change her mind. Dave knew that he would have to prove to her that he longer was going to sleep around on her, true he hadn't been with a woman since that night at the club right before Tina showed up he knew it would take more then a month to prove to Tina that he loved her. Wow wait a minute was he actually thinking of telling a women that he loved her, yeah he said it before but he never meant it he just said it to get a woman in bed with him. This was different he didn't just want sex he wanted everything but sex, well he wanted the sex but that wasn't all, he wanted the life the family life, the big house, kids running down to meet him at the door after time on the road, he wanted a wife to share his thoughts and feelings with, he wanted someone that he could share his heart and soul with, he wanted someone to love and who loved him back. Dave didn't want just any women he wanted the woman that was lying in the next room, the one that was carrying his children. Tina was the only person that he could see spending the rest of his life with, the only person that he wanted to share those things with.

"Hey big man," Hunter interrupted his thoughts. "You coming with us?"

"Where to?" Dave asked shaking his head slightly.

"Haven't you been listening, we heard there's a hot new strip club downtown we were going to go check it out?" Hunter explained.

"Oh yeah sure I'll go." Dave answered. 'Wait didn't I just swear off all other women in order to get Tina.' "On second thought Hunter I don't think I'm going to be able to go."

"Why not?" Hunter was shocked by his answered Dave never turned down a night out.

"Tina needs me here, after what she's been though today I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone."

"Speaking of Tina, earlier when she came in the gym all upset she mentioned something about a baby what exactly was she talking about." Hunter moved forward in his chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. Until that point Dave had completely forgotten that him and Ric or anyone else for that matter knew about the babies.

"Tina is pregnant." Dave simply answered hoping Hunter would leave it at that, he should have known better.

"Really, wow I wish I would have known that so I could have gotten a piece of her before she got knocked up. I wonder whose it is, hell she probably doesn't even know whose it is." Hunter laughed at his little joke.

"Actually Hunter she is carrying my twins." Dave answered stopping Hunter from laughing.

"What a bitch, don't you see what she's doing? She sleeps with you and gets knocked up now she can take you for everything that you have." Hunter stood from his chair and began pacing. "How do you even know if it's your baby, it could easily be Randy's or what about that ex boyfriend of her, how do you know that their not setting you up and trying to take your money? I'm sure you're not the only guy on the roster that she has fucked since she's been here…"

"That enough," Dave jumped from his chair and stood nose to nose with Hunter. "You say another word about Tina and our babies so help me God I'll break every bone in your body. You don't know her; you've talked to her maybe once you know absolutely nothing about Tina. Tina is not like you, she doesn't sleep around with someone just because she talks to them."

"What do you mean like me, bud you do the exact same thing I do?"

"As of this minute Tina is the only person that I want to be with and if you can't handle that then I quit." This got Ric's attention he jumped from the couch and stepped in between the two men.

"Okay, let's just take a break here and calm down." Ric paused for a second seeing that neither was going to back down he continued. "No one is going to quit here, Dave I think Hunter was just shocked with the news and he didn't think about he said." Ric looked at Hunter hoping that he would agree.

"Yeah you're right; I was just shocked by what you said." Hunter looked from Ric back to Dave. "Man I'm sorry I should have thought before I spoke but I didn't. I'm sure Tina's a nice girl and she would never do those things to you." Hunter took a few steps back. "I'm going to head out you coming Ric?" Hunter turned and began to walk toward the door with Ric following behind him.

Dave turned and walked back to Tina's room to check on her. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside to find Tina curled in a ball sound a sleep. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge behind her; he reached over and began to rub her back. Tina rolled slowly rolled over on her back and he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Dave placed a hand on the side of her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes with a confusing look, had she heard what him and Hunter were arguing about they were yelling pretty loud he surprised that the whole hotel hadn't heard what was going on. Tina didn't say a word as she placed her hand on top of his and pulled him to lay next to her, he laid there beside her as she drifted back to sleep. Dave laid wide a wake for most of the night going over the things that Hunter had said to him earlier, Tina would never set him up she wasn't that type of person and he wasn't going to let Hunter get to him anymore. Ever sense he joined Evolution he had become someone that he didn't like, every night they went out partying and taking girls back to the hotel and waking up the next morning hung over, yet they always went out again. Dave was never like that he used to hate guys that used women and here he was doing that exact thing. He had tried many times to get out of going to the clubs when he first joined them but after a while he just got used to going part of him was actually enjoyed using women it and Dave hated that he didn't want to enjoy using women for his own sexual pleasure. Dave was brought from his thoughts when Tina snuggled closer to Dave and brought his arm around her waist, Dave smiled at her and the feeling that she gave him every time that he saw her. Dave loved the feeling he had when Tina snuggled against him he didn't want that feeling to ever go away. Dave leaned his head over hers and pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched as she nuzzled her moved into her pillow and let out a small sigh, he smiled at her and brushed her hair back from her face and pressed another kiss to her cheek then laid his head beside her and held her while she finished her nap.

Tina slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock beside the bed that read three pm, Tina stretched a little and let out a yawn she threw the blankets off her and noticed that she was alone in the bed, part of her was a little disappointed she had hoped that he would be there beside her when she woke. She sat there for a minute when she heard Hunter laughing at something, Tina stood from the bed and walked toward the door, she really didn't want to go out there and talk to him after what she had heard him say about her had could she have not heard him and Dave they were yelling so much that it had woken her and the since the door was cracked open a little she could really hear. It upset her that Hunter thought she was some kind of slut, but when she heard Dave stand up for her and say that he wanted to be with her she had to smile and admit to herself that she did like Dave well she did more then like him, but she didn't fully trust him he did lie to her and cheat on her. That was most of the reason why she had been crying when Dave walked back in the room after Hunter had left, her heart and mind have been fighting since that night at the hospital her head kept telling her to stay away from him that he needed to prove himself to her, however her heart kept telling her head to shut the hell up and go for it she loved him and she was pretty she that he at least liked her a lot so why not jump in and go for it. Tina didn't know which side to go it she wanted to jump and go for it but she also didn't want to get hurt again, like she had been so many times before and it's not like she is the only one in this she has two babies growing inside of her that were a part of this mixed up thing. Well at least she knew one thing about Dave and that was that he would always be a part of her life because of the babies.

Tina opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway to the living area where Hunter and Ric were sitting watching something on TV. Hunter noticed her standing in the room and turned the volume down Tina walked over and sat in the empty chair across from him and Ric.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Ric asked after she was seated.

"No, I didn't hear you guys until after I woke up." Tina replied watching the TV.

"Dave will be right back; he went down the street to get something for dinner." Hunter said trying to get Tina's attention.

"Okay." Tina couldn't take she had to know what she did to make Hunter think she was slut. "Why do think I'm some kind of slut? I mean what did I ever do to you for you to hate me so much? I have been so nice to you and every guy and girl here and now I got you thinking I'm some kind of hooker or something, I would never get pregnant just to get money from some one, I cared a lot for Dave when I got pregnant and the two of you ruined that by taking him out to all those clubs and bringing women back for him when he didn't go out with you. You knew that we were together and you still went and brought women back for him to tease him and you knew that like any other man he would cave and sleep with them. I never thought that you would such a thing, you have not only ruined mine and Dave's lives but the lives of our unborn children. I never thought that this place could be worse then the hospital that I worked in but I was so wrong about that. I don't know who to trust and what to believe any more." Tina was upset and knew that she should stop before she got too worked up.

"Tina I'm sorry that you heard the things that I said, I had no right to say those things. I don't know why I said those things, I guess maybe because I don't want to see Dave get hurt again. He was on the verge of getting married but found the woman that clamed to love him with some guy in their bed. The only time that he was happy was when we were out and he had a girl on his lap. I just don't want to see him hurt again." Hunter explained sounding sincere, however Tina knew that he laid a lot about different things she didn't know whether or not to believe him or not. The only thing that she knew to do was ask Dave about it herself.

"So Tina what are going to do about this Tony guy?" Ric asked breaking the silence that had fallen on them.

"I don't know. Tony is a man of his word and if he says that he's going to do something you better believe that he'll do it."

"I can tell you this, I know for a fact that Dave will not let anything happen to or those babies." Hunter said trying to make Tina a little more at ease.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Tony won't let any one get in his way and if some one does he will do what ever he has to get them out of his way. I don't want to see Dave get hurt because of me." Tina hadn't realized that Dave had walked in the room while she was talking until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tina, I'm not going to let Tony lay a hand on you."

"Besides do you really think that some one Tony's size could hurt Dave, I've seen this guy before and let me tell you I'm not that impressed with him." Hunter again tried to put Tina at ease.

"I guess you're right." Tina looked up at Dave and gave him a little smile. 'God I hope he doesn't get hurt because of me I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to him.' Tina thought to herself as Dave gave her shoulder a little squeeze then walked over to the table and began to pull food out of the bag he had brought in.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to this story. I know this story is kind of on the slow side right now but I promise in the next couple ofchapters some prettybig things will happen, so be sure to check back with in the next week or so. 


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next couple of weeks Tina had received five more letters from Tony each one of them said the same thing that she would pay for leaving him for other man, that is expect for the last one which she had just received in the mail today this one told her that he knew about her appointment that she had with the doctor and that he would be there only she wouldn't see him it said that she would see him soon enough and when she did she would remember for the rest of her life. Tina never showed then to Dave she just ripped them up and tossed them in the nearest trash can, she figured why have Dave worried about Tony she could worry enough for both of them. Speaking of Dave ever since the day him and Hunter had words over her, Tina and him had become closer Tina was actually starting to relax around him and forgive him for what he did.

Tina sat thinking by the window of his house waiting for him to get back for his photo shoot so he could take her first doctors appointment, something she wasn't looking forward to. Well she was looking forward to seeing the babies again on the ultrasound but not the blood part nor the exam just because just because she was a doctor that didn't mean that she liked them. Tina laid a hand on her still growing belly and smiled she couldn't believe that after everything that she had been through with Tony that she was actually going to have twins and it was with a man that she believe she could love until the day that she died. Yet she still hadn't told him that she loved him and he hadn't said the words either although they both should the other by the little things that they would do, like how Dave would place his hand at that small of her back as they walked together, and how Tina made it a point to fix him a nice home cooked meal for dinner no matter where they where.

Just then Tina saw Dave pull in the driveway she watched as he jumped out of the car, slam the door shut and almost run up to the front door. Then she heard him open and shut the door then heard his hurried footsteps come down the hall to the living room. When she stepped in the room a little out of breath, Tina gave him a smile and he walked over and sat beside her on the bench in front of the window. Dave leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead then placed his hand on top of hers on her belly.

"I'm not late am I?" Dave asked once he caught his breath.

"No you're not late; you're actually ten minutes early." Tina gave a little laugh.

"Well then let's go ahead and leave that way we have a little time in case the traffic is bad." Dave stood pulling Tina up with him he placed his hand on the small of her back led her out to the car.

Tina and Dave sat in the waiting room at the very busy doctor's office; they had been there for over an hour. Tina watched as Dave fiddle with his hands and fixed his jacket over and over again then back to fiddling with his hands, Tina smiled and placed the magazine that she had flipping through back on the stand then placed her hand on top of Dave in order still them. Dave looked up at her as he locked his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. A few minutes later a nurse came out and called Tina back, once back in the room the nurse told Tina and Dave that they were going to do the ultrasound then blood work and finally the exam Tina nodded and took the gown that the nurse had held out for her then walked into the bathroom to change. When she returned to main room she found Dave standing there listening to the nurse answer a question that he had asked. Dave turned his attention to Tina as she walked over to stand beside him, they nurse smile at her and instructed Tina to get up on the table, once Tina was lying on the table with Dave standing beside her the nurse opened the middle part of the gown, squirted some jelly on her belly then placed the ultrasound camera on Tina's belly and brought a picture of the twins on the screen. Dave took Tina's hand in hers never taking his eyes from the screen as the nurse pointed out that the babies shared the same space meaning they would be identical twins along with their arms, legs, fingers and then measured the babies to make sure everything was fine. After the ultrasound was done the nurse handed Tina some of the pictures that she had taken then left the room so the lab technician could come in and take the blood they needed from Tina, this part made Tina more nervous then anything else she hated needles. Dave stood beside her rubbing the back of her hand and brushed her hair back from her forehead trying to put her at ease when the lab tech walked in the room carrying a tray which contained needles, vials, rubber bands, and other things for her use. Dave could tell that Tina was very nervous he gave her hand a little squeeze as the lady set her tray down on the counter beside Tina.

"You look so nervous right now." The lady spoke softly to Tina. "I take it you hate needles." Tina gave her slight nod with a weak smile. "Don't worry dear this part is nothing compared to what you having waiting when these two are ready to meet the world. I understand completely, so to make it easier and less pain full instead of taking the blood from your arm I'm going to take it from the back of your hand your veins look better in your hands then in your arms so hopefully I'll get it with one stick. Now I'm going to be taking four tubes to test for your blood type, different diseases and things like that. So all I need you to do is relax and turn your head and look at this absolutely gorgeous man standing beside you." Tina did as the woman had told her and looked over at Dave who leaned down so his head could touch hers.

After Tina's doctor's visit Dave stopped by a local fast food chain and pick up some lunch and took Tina back home. Due to Tina giving four tubes of blood she was a little weak and dizzy so Dave carried her in the house and laid her on the couch. Dave sat beside her on the floor and they ate feeding each other a fry every now and then. After they ate Dave pulled the ultrasound pictures out and began looking at them with Tina.

"We should go buy a photo album to put these in, we could make our own little baby book instead of buying one." Tina suggested as took one of the pictures from Dave's hand. "But this one should be put in a frame and set on that mental." The picture showed both babies and it looked like they were playing it was Tina and Dave's favorite picture out of all of them. Dave nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the picture with her, he took the picture from her and laid them on the coffee table and took Tina's hand in his.

"You should get some sleep you still look a little pale." Dave brushed a hand on her cheek. Tina smiled at him then turned her head and pressed a kiss to the inside of his hand. Just then Dave got the sudden urge to kiss her, he had the urge before but never acted on it, but this time he acted on it by slowly lowing his head to hers and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Dave pulled back and watched Tina for a minute when she wrapped her arms around his neck he lowered his head once again only this time putting more passion into the kiss.

Tina had never been kissed how Dave was kissing her at that very moment; she felt her body waken as his hand moved from its spot on the side of her face to the bottom of her shirt. No one had ever made Tina feel the way that Dave had with just a touch of his hand let alone a kiss as passionate as this. Just when she thought that Dave would take her right there on the couch he pulled back and looked at her confused look.

"Tina I was thinking maybe you should move in with me. That way you're not alone in case something happens later on in the pregnancy." Dave wasn't sure what Tina would say but hoped that she didn't freak out on him.

"So you just want me to move with you incase something happens to the babies?" Tina looked and sounded disappointed.

"Okay the truth is I want you to move in here with me because I can't stand to be away from you not even for a minute and the thought of you being ten hours away from me drives me nuts." Dave paused and looked his fingers with Tina's. "Tina I want you to live with me because I love you." He had finally admitted that he loved her now he just had to wait for Tina to react to what he just said, which didn't take every long. Tina smiled as she pulled Dave back down to her for a long searing kiss.

"I love you too." Tina whispered as Dave broke the kiss to breathe.

"You're going to move in here?"

"I would love to live here with you." Tina answered just before Dave claimed her lips once again.


	20. Chapter 20

Tina picked up the last couple of nick knacks from their spot on the wall shelf in her apartment, after wrapping them in newspaper she placed them in the box then closed the flaps and scored it with clear packing tape. She looked around her now empty apartment she couldn't believe that she was moving in with Dave, she never thought that she would be able to trust another man after Tony; Dave is different from any other man that she has ever met before. Tina sat on the last chair in her living room and propped her feet up on one of the packed boxes as she waited for Dave and Hunter to return from their last trip to trucks. They wasted no time two days after Dave asked her to move in they headed to Tina's apartment and began packing her things and here they were on the second day of packing and she was finished just eight more boxes to be loaded in the two trucks that sat waiting downstairs, once they were loaded she would be officially moved out of the first place that she had lived in on her own, the place that she lived in after she split from Tony, it was her first independent thought and action. Tina smiled when she heard Dave and Hunter talking to her neighbor Mrs. Gilmore an older lady who just loves to talk no matter who you are or if she even knows you her and Tina had become friends she was like Tina's grandma if it weren't for Tina she would have been dead two days after Tina first moved in ever sense the day Tina saved her life she treated her like her granddaughter Tina was definitely going to miss that lady, her kids were putting her in an retirement home now that Tina wasn't living beside her anymore it sadden Tina somewhat a lady like Mrs. Gilmore shouldn't be sent to rot in an old folks home. Tina placed a hand on her stomach and silently told her kids to never put their mother or father in a home, she had heard too many bad stories and seen things that happen to people in those places and if her kids did put her in a home she would hunt them for as long as they lived.

Dave walked in and smiled at the sight of Tina sitting on old ratty lather chair with her feet propped up on a box, with her hand on her stomach, something that she always did when she was thinking about something difficult, he hoped that she wasn't changing her mind about the move. Dave walked over to stand beside her when she didn't look up at him he knelt down beside her and placed his hand on top of hers, this time getting her attention.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You have your hand on your stomach something you do when you're thinking. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't changing you're mind about moving."

Tina shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "No I'm not changing my mind. I was just threatening our kids."

"What could you possibly be threatening our kids about? They couldn't have done much of anything in that cramped little space you have them in." Dave laughed.

"I just told them if they stuck us in one of those old folk's homes that I would hunt them until as long as they lived."

"That is one thing that they do not want." Tina lightly smacked him on the arm at his remark. Dave smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Is this the last of it?" He asked looking at the few boxes sitting around her.

"Yeah, this is it; there is nothing left in this place." Tina looked around the apartment then back to Dave. "So as soon as you get these loaded in the truck we can go home and you can start to unpack everything."

"I can start to unpack everything, honey this is your stuff you can unpack it." Dave kissed her one last time then stood and grabbed a couple boxes as Hunter walked in the door.

"Man that woman can talk." Tina laughed and nodded her head as he too picked up a couple boxes and followed Dave out to the trucks.

Tina had been in her house for a little over four hours Dave and Hunter had everything unloaded from the trucks and had begun putting together her bed in the guest bedroom along with her two dressers. Here she was sitting in the living room where just about every one of the boxes sat expect the ones with her clothes and few things that she had in her bedroom. Tina sat on the couch as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, no matter what she did and how much sleep she got she still got tired in the middle of the day. Tina laid her head back against the couch as she thought about where to start with her unpacking and where everything would go, she had so many little nick knacks and pictures and other odds and ends, she really didn't know what she should do with. Maybe she could give some of it to the good will or someplace like that, she was sure that Dave wouldn't want his house over run with collector barbies and her collection of varies dolphin and whale stuff. Tina sat up and reached into the closest box to her pulling out an antique picture frame that held a picture that Tina had drawn herself it was a picture of the sun setting behind the ocean with a dolphin jumping out of the water. She smiled at the picture remembering how much she used to love to paint and draw, she could do just about anything it was the one thing that she could turn to when her parents were fighting when she was younger then when Tony would go on his rants, then when she got the job at the hospital and her classes picked up there just wasn't anytime for it anymore. She let out a sigh as she sat the picture on the couch, 'Maybe I could hang it up in one of the bathrooms.' Tina thought to herself. She pulled a couple more things out of the box and thought about whether or not to keep them, by the time that Dave and Hunter joined her in the living room she had gone through four of the boxes. Dave sat down beside her after picking up the picture she had sat there earlier. Hunter walked around the room looking at the few pictures that Tina had placed on the fireplace mantel and on some of the stand around the room.

"Where are you going to put this one?" Dave asked looking at the picture he held in his hand.

"I'm not sure, maybe one of the bathrooms." Tina sat back watching as Hunter looked at the pictures that she had drawn, she was starting to like Hunter as a friend however she didn't feel that he liked her yet. Tina wasn't sure why she thought that they has solved the problem that night at that hotel when they talked yet he still rarely talked to her she had been surprised when he said that he would help Tina move her stuff into Dave's house without telling Dave how much trouble she was and how dumb he was for asking her to move in.

"Tina you can't hide this away in some bathroom, hang it up in the hallway or in here." Tina looked up at Hunter as he walked over to her and Dave looking down at the picture. "You have talent, these are really good. They should be displayed somewhere where every one can see these."

"Thank you Hunter, I don't think I've ever had any one tell me that before."

"I mean it Tina you're really good at this. Do you still paint?"

"No once my classes started to pick up I quit, it was mainly just a distraction to my parents fighting all the time. That's when I came up with some really good things, some of it nice and happy others of people being decapitated blood and guts kind of things just depended on what mood I was in at the time."

"I can't picture you doing a blood and guts thing." Dave replied looking at Tina.

"Yeah I know, but when I was younger I was a totally different person. I was fascinated with blood and stuff; I think that's a lot of why I became a doctor."

"Well I think I'm going to head out I have a long drive back." Hunter looked from Tina to Dave.

"You going to drive back home tonight?" Tina asked him.

"Yeah I have a couple things I have to get done before we head back out on the road." Hunter answered.

"Oh, why don't you at least stay tonight it's getting kind of late and you look pretty tired are you sure that you should be driving?"

"I'll be fine don't worry about me. Besides I think the two of you could use some time to yourself in your new home." Hunter gave her a smile as she and Dave stood and started to walk Hunter to the door. Just as they were stepping out of the room, the living room window came crashing in causing Tina to jump and grabbed a hold of Dave as he threw his arms around her to protect her. Hunter turned and watched as a heavy brick landed on the couch in the exact spot that Tina had been sitting in, he looked over at Tina and Dave then walked over to the couch he picked up the brick seeing that it had a note attached to it with a rubber band. Hunter looked up at the window as a car peeled down the driveway then walked back over and handed the brick to Dave. Dave took the brick from Hunter and slid the note from under the rubber band; he slowly opened the white sheet of paper and looked over the words that had been written on it. He looked back at Tina as she stepped up beside him to read the paper.

_I'm just around the corner, he can't save you_

Hunter walked into the kitchen to call the police while Dave calmed Tina down. After talking to the police on the phone he walked back in the hallway to find Dave and Tina sitting on the stairs.

"They said they'd be here in about fifteen minutes. Is she okay?" Hunter asked sitting on the other side of Tina.

"I think so." Dave answered.

"Dave I'm so sorry." Tina barely spoke.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for you haven't done anything."

"You living room window gets smashed in by my ex husband just because I'm with you. Maybe I should just call him and see what he wants maybe if I talk to him he'll leave me alone."

"The hell you are, I'm not letting you talk or even look at that psycho. I'm not going to let him hurt you and our babies. Its okay when the police get here we'll tell them about to letters that he's been sending you over the past couple months and they can handle it." Tina looked up at Dave surprised that he knew about the letters she never once showed them to him. "I found a couple of them in the trash, in your purse and in the pockets of your pants, I wasn't snooping around or anything like that I just came upon them." Dave explained knowing that Tina was wondering how he knew about them. "I just wish you would have showed them to me, but I'm sure that you had your reasons for not." Dave kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry sweetie we won't let anything happen to you."

"That was quick." Hunter said when he seen a car pull in the driveway. He stood and walked up to the door and looked in. "Uh Dave are you expecting anyone to stop by tonight?" Hunter asked when he noticed that it wasn't the police that pulled in the driveway.

Dave stood from the stairs to walk over to Hunter and looked out the window at the car that had stopped outside of the front door. Dave couldn't make out who stepped out of the car although he didn't recognize the car. Dave flipped the light on out front so he could make out who it was that was walking up to his front door. When Dave flipped on the light the guy looked up at the door, Dave then realized that it was Tony.

"Tina why don't you go in the kitchen and call the police again." Dave didn't want to get her upset by letting her know that Tony was out front.

"Dave who is it?" Tina stood from the stairs.

"Just go call the police and found out how far they are from the house." Dave turned around and looked at her. "It's okay." Tina reluctantly walked into the kitchen. "I want to know what this son of a bitch wants." Dave reached the door knob.

"Wait Dave do you think that's such a good idea? We've seen what this guy can do, he crazy." Hunter stopped Dave from opening the door.

"Hunter I'm going to confront this guy and find out what he wants. Just don't let him get in this house or near Tina." Dave opened the door and stepped outside with Hunter right behind him. "Can I help you?" Tony looked up at Dave leaned against his car.

"You know what I want, I want my wife back." Tony replied.

"Tina is no longer your wife; you will not get her back. I suggest you get back in your car and get the hell out of here before the police show up here and arrest you for harassment and smashing in my window."

"I'm not leaving here without Tina." Just then Tina walked into view at eh front door. "Come on baby; tell this as that you're leaving with me."

"I'll never go with you Tony. Why don't you leave me alone?" Tina answered him from the door way.

"Come Tina, you know you still want me. You know when you're fucking him you still think of me." That was it Dave had enough he stepped down from the porch and stood face to face with Tony.

"I've had enough of you. I'd advise you to get back in your car and get the hell out of here before I lose my temper with you." Dave warned him one last time.

"It must make you madder then hell knowing that I can satisfy her better then you will ever be able to." With that remark Dave doubled his fist and punched Tony in the face. He grabbed Tony by the shirt collar and slammed him against his car, Hunter jumped down from the front porch and tired to pull Dave off Tony, only to have Dave barely budge from his spot he only tightened his hold on Tony. Tina, seeing that things were getting bad and quick, stepped out of the house and stepped down onto the second step.

"Dave please stop, he's not worth it. This is only going to make things worse." Dave hearing Tina's voice looked back at her seeing her out of the house he looked at Hunter to his side then started to loosen his hold on Tony. Just as he was about to let him go he heard sirens and saw the flashing lights from the police cars as they pulled in the driveway. Once the police car pulled to a stop beside Tony's car he completely let go of him and backed away toward Tina. The officers walked up to Tony and grabbed him by the arm so he couldn't go anywhere, while an officer walked over to Tina and Dave. Just as Dave, Tina and the officer turned to go in to house to talk; Tony grabbed the gun from the officer's holster and pointed it to Tina pulling the trigger.

* * *

Don't you just love a clifhanger, so does Tony actually shoot Tina or does he miss? If he does shoot her will she live? What about the babies will they servie the gunshot? So many things could happen at this point.

Thanks to those of you who review to the story if you guys didn't review there would be no reason for me to even write this story. Thanks again.


	21. Chapter 21

The police jumped on Tony after the gun went off, wrestling him to the ground taking the gun from his grip and slapping him and handcuffs then throwing him in the back of the car.

"Call for a medic we got one shot." Dave heard the officers yell after slamming the car door shut.

Dave moved from the spot where he landed after grabbing a hold of Tina and throwing them both on the ground trying to shield her from harms way. He looked at Tina lying on her side in front of him, she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. Dave moved his hand, not knowing what to do, to the side of her neck to check for her pulse. Dave breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes at his touch, he then looked Tina over not seeing any blood anywhere on her he held his hand out to her and pulled her into a sitting position. If Tina wasn't shot then who were the cops calling the medics for, Dave thought to himself. His question was soon answered when he followed Tina's gaze to the body lying on the ground. Tina jumped from porch, ran over and knelt down beside the person.

Tina couldn't believe it, Hunter had jumped in front of the bullet to protect her, and he saved her life and the lives of her babies. Tina placed her hand on the side of his face; Hunter turned his head slightly her way and opened his eyes. Tina looked down at his chest and seen that his once white shirt was now blood red, quickly jumping into her doctor mood, Tina began yelling out orders while ripping his shirt open to exam the wound. With in seconds Dave had returned to her side with a bunch of his towels, Tina took one towel and placed it over the wound applying pressure to try and stop the blood.

"I need you to roll him on his side to see if the bullet went straight through." Tina ordered to Dave and the few cops that had come to help her. Answering her order, they carefully rolled Hunter onto his side, the bullet hadn't went through meaning he would need surgery and soon, Tina nodded her head letting them know they could roll him back. "When are the medics coming?" Tina asked the officers starting to get nervous. Tina knew that the bullet had to have hit arteries and that if he was going to live he had to have them repaired and soon. Tina couldn't let him die after what he just did for her, but she couldn't just open up his chest right here on the ground she didn't have any of the right instruments. Tina placed a hand on the side of his neck, his pulse was started to fade, his breathing was beginning to become shallow, his eyes were glazing over, Tina was loosing him and fast.

"Hunter you have to stay awake." Tina applied a little more pressure to his chest. "Come on Hunter I know you're tougher then this, just stay awake." Tina looked at his whitening face.

"Tina." Hunter whispered.

"Don't talk; you have to save your strength." Tina cut him off.

"Tina how bad is it?" Hunter coughed out.

"Not that bad. Don't worry as soon as the ambulance gets here, we'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed up. Then you can take a long two day vacation." Tina joked trying to get his mind off the pain. Tina noticed that Hunter had closed his eyes and his head was slowly rolling to the side. "Damn it, Hunter you can't do this to me." Tina grabbed his head in her hands trying to get him to open his eyes. She lowered her head to check for breathing then checked for a pulse. Not feeling either she began to do chest compressions, starting the motions of CPR.

"Their here." Tina looked up seeing the flashing lights on the ambulance as it pulled to a stop beside the police cars. Three paramedics jumped out of the back and ran over to assist Tina. Tina began giving them the details of the injury as one of the paramedics placed a mask over Hunter's mouth and squeezing the bag after Tina did five compressions. He then checked for a pulse it was faint but it was there, Tina told them to get an IV started before putting Hunter in the back board and loading him in the back of the ambulance.

Dave sat out in the waiting room staring at the clock; three hours ago Tina brought Hunter in to the hospital barely alive. He hadn't heard anything in the past three hours, he was dying inside he needed to know how is friend was. Dave looked up and saw Ric coming through the hospital doors, Dave stood and walked over to the older man. Dave explained what happened to Hunter and that Tina was in working on him, as they walked back over to the chairs. They sat there for other hour before Tina appeared before them looking exhausted. She walked over and sat beside Dave placing a hand on top of his.

"He's going to be just fine." Tina whispered giving the two men relief. Dave pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her placing a kiss on her forehead. "He's sleeping right now, I had to do the surgery down here because they couldn't get an operating room, but everything went okay."

"Can we see him?" Ric asked softly.

"Yeah." Tina stood keeping a hold of Dave's hand as they walked down the hall to Hunter's private room. "We had to put a tube down his throat so he could breath easier and he has an IV and is hooked up to a couple monitors." Tina explained as she pushed open the door to the room. The three quietly walked in to room and over to Hunter's bedside. Dave and Ric stood there watching as the toughest guy they knew laid there helplessly with tubes and wires sticking out of him. "He should sleep for a couple more hours, so if you two want to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat I'll stay here with him." Tina looked from Hunter to Dave and gave his hand a squeeze. Dave nodded his head knowing that Tina was starving and he could stand to watch his best friend and mentor lie there in that hospital bed and there was nothing that he could do to help him. Once the door had shut behind Dave and Ric Tina pulled a chair up beside Hunter's bed, she sat down and took a hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze as she slightly prayed for God to help her friend make it through, Tina had told them that Hunter would be okay but she couldn't be sure until he opened his eyes and started to breath on his own. Tina wiped away the tears that had started to fall for the first time that night, she laid her head beside Hunter's shoulders and let the tears fall, she was relieved and happy yet at the same time she was upset, she was the reason that Hunter was in this hospital he's there because he saved her and now he was knocking on deaths door because of her. Maybe Hunter was right in everything that he told Dave the night at the hotel, maybe she was nothing but trouble.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, thinking that it was Dave she lifted her head from the bed and wiped her eyes. When she looked around she saw that she was the only person there, thinking that she was losing her mind she turned the attention back to Hunter. Tina couldn't believe her eyes, Hunter was awake looking at her, he brought his hand up to the side of her face and wiped away a fresh tear, and Tina took his hand in hers and gave him a weak smile. The door to his room opened as Dave and Ric walked in the room. Tina stood as they walked over to Hunter's side seeing that he was awake, Tina slowly backed out of the room and leaned against the wall closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. A few minutes later Dave wrapped his arms around her holding her tight against him.

"It's okay baby, everything's okay." Dave whispered to Tina as she began to cry into his chest.

* * *

Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up, but after i wrote this chapter I spent the day in the hospital because my husband decided he needed a couple days off work and let a door fall on him (he didn't really let it fall it fell when he had his back turned so he couldn't really stop it) his alright just has a very deep under the skin bruise.

Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and how it all worked out. The next chapter I'm going to kinda fast forward the time a little bit to the point where Tina and Dave find out if they are having boys or girls or one of each (I'm still not sure on this one myself).

Thank again to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter, from what you guys told me I might just have to make another clifhanger chapter before this story ends since i know you all love them so much. Well tell next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Tina could finally, after years of everything Tony had put her through, breath a sigh of relief one month after the accident that landed Hunter in the hospital, the trail had begun one week after the accident and ended two days later. Tony completely lost it while Tina was testifying against him, he threatened to kill her if she said another word about what he did to her, since Tony did this in the middle of the court room the judge heard every word that he said to her he locked Tony away with out hearing anyone else testify against him. The judge promised Tina that he would be behind bars for a very long time for her not to worry about him anymore.

Hunter was doing fine, he had been released from the hospital and was taking time off to heal, even though he kept telling everyone that he was fine and that he didn't need anymore time to heal, they all made him take time off. Since Tina still felt somewhat responsible for what happened to him she decided that Hunter needed to stay with her and Dave until he was completely healed and was finished with his therapy. Besides that Tina needed someone to keep her company while she was home, it was starting to become hard for her to tour with the guys as much as they did so she normally just worked at the Raw and pay-per-view show then stayed at home the rest of the time. She didn't like the idea when Dave and a couple of the other guys came up with it, she hated staying in the house by herself since the whole thing with Tony and since her and Hunter had become close friends since he was shot Dave and Tina asked him to stay with her while he healed.

So here Tina sat at the kitchen table drinking her hot tea and looking over the pets section in the newspaper, she had been wanting to get some kind of pet but since she was pregnant she really wanted to get a small dog something that the babies could play with when they began to crawl around on the floor. However when she asked Dave about getting a dog he would tell her no way they take too much work to which Tina would come back with and how much work do you think the babies will take. Dave would just smile and kiss her on the lips to get her to change to subject, which would work most of the time only because they would end up upstairs in bed for the night. Tina smiled as she remembered the first time she had asked him about getting a dog, it was a week ago right before Dave left for the road, he ended up picking her and carrying her up to the bed, when they woke the next morning they found Hunter sleeping at the kitchen table when they woke him he said that it was the only place her could sleep because someone didn't know how to be quit and put a pillow over their face when they had sex.

Tina heard the front door open and close then heard Hunter cal for her, she smiled and told him that she was in the kitchen then went back to reading the paper. A minute later she jumped when she felt something licking her foot, she quickly looked down and seen that Hunter had brought his English Bulldog Lucy back to the house. She smiled at the dog and reached down to pat the dog on the head. Hunter walked into the kitchen and pulled out the chair beside her as he too patted Lucy on the head.

"I thought maybe she could help you change Dave's mind about the whole dog thing." Hunter explained.

"The most he could do would be to still say no." Tina smiled. "So how was your therapy today?"

"The same as it has been slow and it is starting to drive me crazy." Tina laughed, she knew that he was getting frustrated with having to go to therapy, but he had to do it if he wanted to go back to Raw. "So what are you going to do if Dave still says no?"

"Oh I'm going to hurt him the only way I know how to hurt him." Tina folded her paper and picked up her cup of tea with a smile.

"And how is that?"

"Taking away the one thing that I know he loves."

"You have to be kidding me, you can't do that you'll kill him if not you don't kill yourself first."

"I most certainly will not. I don't need it as much as he does." Tina looked up at Hunter knowing that the last statement wasn't true; she did need it just as much as Dave did. "So what if I do I'm pregnant and my hormones or skyrocketing right now." Tina confessed after seeing the disbelieving look on Hunter's face. "Anyway, I figure that after a day of no touching or kissing or anything sexual he should be ready to cave and let me get my dog." Hunter laughed at the determination Tina had on this situation, she just wouldn't give up he had to give her credit, most people dropped what ever it was if Dave said no but not Tina she kept going at it trying to break him down get him to change his mind, Tina reminded him of himself and was itself was scary.

"So when does he come home?" Hunter asked standing and walked over to the counter where the tea kettle sat and poured him a cup.

"I'm not sure, he's supposed to call me tonight and let me know." Tina turned slightly in her chair to pay attention to Lucy who was starting to whine because no one would pay attention to her.

"You don't worry about him being on the road with out you do you?" Hunter asked as he returned to his chair.

"No, there's nothing to worry about right?"

"Dave loves you with everything that is inside him. Trust me there is nothing to worry about, he made one mistake and that will never happen again." Hunter answered giving Tina a little peace of mind.

Tina smiled, relieved, at Hunter's answer, she knew there was nothing to worry about Dave loved her even though he hadn't said the words she knew that he did. Tina remembered the first time that she said the words to him, Dave had taken her out for a romantic dinner for two a couple days after the trial, they ate and danced in a very expensive restaurant in town, when they got home Dave carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed and proceeded to make love to her. After several rounds on love making Tina looked up Dave and the words just came out of her mouth before she even had time to think about it. Dave just gave her a smile and kissed her starting up another round, afterward he laid beside her holding her in his arms and pressed soft kisses on her shoulders, back and neck never once saying the words back to her. It hurt Tina somewhat, she knew that he wasn't a big talker on certain topics; she just wished that he would say those three simple words to her.

"Hunter can I ask you something about Dave?"

"Sure baby girl." Hunter replied using the pet name that he had given her while he was still in the hospital. He told her that she cried way too much over what happen that she was starting to remind him of a baby, Tina just laughed at him.

"Has Dave ever told you that he loves me?"

Hunter took a drink his cup then looked up at Tina. "He has never said those exact words however he has said that he can't live without you, that he loves you more then anything before in his life. He has said that he would give up everything to make you happy."

"Why doesn't he say that stuff to me?" Tina paused. "I tell him that I love him every time I talk to him and he never says it back to me. Why won't he just say the words?"

"Honey Dave's not a talker when it comes to his feelings, you know that." Hunter gave her a smile. "If you want him to say the words you need to sit down with him and talk to him, let him know how you feel when he doesn't say it. Maybe if he knows that you need for him to say the words then he'll say them to you. But you know as well as me that all these little things that he does for you like rubbing your back and feet when you don't ask him to, he does those things because he loves you and he wants to show you not just tell you." Tina nodded her head; she knew all that but it would still be nice to hear the words. "Now stop worrying about that and worry about how you're going to get your dog. Because I have to tell you I think this whole no sex thing is going to back fire on you." Hunter and Tina both began to laugh.

Tina had finally given up on waiting for Dave to call her and let her know when he was coming home she had been waiting since seven that night and here it was now two forty-five in the morning, he probably was too tired after the show that night and just went to bed. Tina turned all the lights off downstairs and headed up to bed, before she did though she stopped in Hinters room to check on him, he had gone to bed earlier that night saying that his back and side was starting to bother him. After making sure that he was fine and sleeping soundly she turned his light off and walked down the hall to her and Dave's room. After taking her make-up off she changed out of her clothes and into one of Dave's oversized dress shirts then crawled under the covers, turned the lights off then drifted off to sleep.

Dave opened the front door to the house; right now the only thing that was one his mind was walking up the stairs and crawling in bed holding Tina close to him as he fell asleep. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him for not calling like he had said that he would, instead of calling her he called the airport after the show he booked the next flight to home, he had to come home he was going nuts not being able to see her every day like he had gotten so used to doing. Dave walked down the hall carrying his bags, he quietly opened the door to their room, and the sight of Tina brought a smile to his face and made him forget just how tired he was. He quietly walked across the room and sat his bags down by the closet, he then took off his jacket and tossed it in the near by chair. Dave walked over to his side of the bed pulling his phone, keys and wallet from his pockets and setting them on the night stand. He then kicked off his shoes while taking off his belt he sat on the side of the bed and removed his socks, he began unbuttoning his shirt he turned and looked over his shoulder when he heard Tina move, he watched as she rolled over to face him while still sleeping. Dave smiled at her and reached a hand out to touch the side of her face softly; Tina smiled and snuggled closer to her pillow. Dave finished removing his clothes then pulled the covers back and slid in beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against him., he smiled when he seen that she was wearing one of his dress shirts, he needed to take her out to get some maternity clothes and soon, the only thing she could wear that was still hers were a few dresses that she had and at night she wore she shirts if she wore anything at all, not that he minded her wearing his clothes he rather liked the idea of her wearing his clothes to bed. Dave ran a hand over her stomach as he kissed her forehead; he closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he felt something hit the palm of his hand. He pulled the covers off himself and Tina so he could watch her stomach to see if the babies moved again, sure enough after watching for only a few seconds he watched a small little bump rise and go across Tina stomach. Dave unbuttoned her shirt and placed a kiss to her bare skin. Tina woke when she felt him kiss her stomach and rested a hand on the back of his head, Dave looked up at her and gave her a smile as he moved up to place a kiss on her lips as the babies began kicking again.

"I felt them kick." Dave smiled and kissed her again.

"I've been feeling these two for the past couple weeks or more." Tina smiled at him as he watched her stomach move to the babies' movements.

"This is so incredible, there are two babies in there right now and they're playing with each other." Dave paused and moved his gaze to her face. "I know that you've felt them before but this is the first time I can feel it and see move, this is one of the best moments in my life, well at least for right now."

"Right now? How many best moments are you planning to have?"

"Well of course when the babies are born, I will be there by the way I promise you that."

"You better be there I can't yell at you for putting me through all that pain if you're not there." Tina joked getting Dave to laugh.

"So you plan on yelling at me do you?"

"Honey I may not have had babies before, but I have delivered them and let me tell you I haven't had very many women who yell and scream while they are in labor."

"Okay you can yell just don't call me mean names and stuff like that." Dave pressed his lips to Tina's.

"Deal, so what would be another one of your moments?"

"Well the next would have to be day that day that you say you'll marry me then the day that you walk down to aisle in the most elegant wedding dress there is."

Wait did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say that he wanted to get married? Was that a proposal? Tina thought after she heard what Dave said.

"Don't worry sweetie that wasn't a proposal." Dave replied as if he had been reading Tina's mind.

Okay so maybe he doesn't wasn't to get married, Tina thought again, but if he didn't want to get married then why would say that stuff about the wedding dress? Tina was only confusing herself, she decided.

"So you don't want to get married?"

Dave took Tina's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "I want to get married just not right no, I think that we have enough going on with the twins and waiting for them to be born. We don't have the nursery started or cribs bought; we don't have colors picked out to paint the room, because we don't even know what they are." Dave kissed the back of her hand. "Trust me Tina when I propose you'll know it. It will be the most romantic night of both our lives."

"Just promise me one thing." Dave nodded his head. "I don't want a whole bunch of people there, so that mean no taking me out in the middle of the ring in dropping to one knee."

"That would make for great TV." Dave laughed. "Knowing the guys in the back, one of them would come out and start a whole new story line by saying that you cheated on me with him and then of course I would have to beat the crap out of who ever it would be and all that drama stuff." Tina and Dave both laughed at the thought of the proposal in the ring. "Don't worry it will just be the two of us surrounded by flowers and candles and soft music and anything else that I can come up with." Tina liked the idea of Dave proposing marriage to her, taking her out to dinner, dancing under the moon and stars with hundreds of roses and soft music playing in the background then in the middle of them dancing he stop drop to one knee and tell her how much she means to him and how he can't live without her and all that romantic stuff and pull out a ring and ask her to be his for all eternity. A smiled crossed Tina's lips as the whole thing played out in her head. Then it hit her for the hundredth time that day, he told her that he wanted to marry her someday, but he still hasn't said that he loved her, were they going to spend the rest of their lives without him ever telling her that he loved her. Dave watched as the smile faded from her face, he brought his hand up to the side of her face and ran his thumb over her lips. "What are you thinking about sweetie?"

"Dave here you are talking about getting married and proposing and you haven't even told me that you love me, sure you show me everyday but you never say the words to me. I've told you a million times that I love you, every time that we talk on the phone I tell you that I love you and the only thing that you say is you'll talk to me tomorrow or something along the lines of that. It kills me inside when you don't say it back. Are we going to spend the rest of our lives without you ever saying that you love me? How can you propose without saying that you love me, you can't propose to a person without saying the words to them." Tina kept rambling on and on, Dave did the only thing that he know to do to get her to shut up so he could talk, he pressed his lips to her in the middle of her rambling in a very hungry and passionate kiss. Dave began to let his hand roam down the side of her body to the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up as he deepened the kiss. Tina, realizing what exactly Dave was trying to do, grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her thigh as she pushed against his chest.

"Don't you think for one second that you're going to change the subject to us having sex." Dave sighed seeing that he had been busted. "Dave this is important to me, why won't you just tell me that you love me, it's not that hard if you mean it that is."

"Tina why do you need to hear the words, there just words. You know how I feel about you; I know you know how I feel about you."

"Dave sometimes a person just needs to hear the words as reassurance." Tina paused. "The way you're acting on this topic it makes me feel that you don't love me at all. Is that why you won't say the words to me, do you not love me? Are you just with me because of the babies?"

"No Tina that's not it and you know it." Dave paused to pull Tina against him. "If it means that much to you then I say the words to you more." Dave kissed Tina's cheek. "I love you more than life itself." Dave whispered next to Tina's ear then kissed the spot right below it.

* * *

There you all go a nice long chapter to keep you busy for the next couple days until I can get the next one finished. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter it means a lot. 


	23. Chapter 23

Tina sat stirring out the passenger side window of Dave's car; they were headed home from the doctor's where they found that they were having one boy and one girl. Both Dave and Tina were excited about having one of each this way, Tina told Dave as they walked to the car, they have one of each and she don't have to go through all the pain again and she can be done with having kids, to which Dave replied laughing, we are going to a whole bunch of kids and you are going to love of minute of it. Tina was happy that Dave was happy considering it was the first time that he seemed to be happy since the night that he told her he loved her, about three weeks ago. Tina wasn't sure what his problem was but it seemed like no matter she talked to him about he would either turn it into an argument or he would just ignore her, so for the most part when he was home Tina spent time alone or with Hunter helping him pack up the little bit of things he had there so he could leave with in the next couple days.

"Tina." She had barely heard Dave say her name when he spoke; Tina looked over at him as they turned down a road. "I know that I've been a jerk here the past couple weeks and I'm sorry for that, it's nothing that you have done if anything you're the only thing that's going right for once in my life." Dave took his hand from the wheel and placed it on top of her hand. "I hope you forgive me and I promise that I won't start anymore arguments if you quit hiding out." Dave gave her a wink and a smile.

"So do you want to talk about has got you so on edge?" Tina asked as they pulled into the driveway. Dave pulled the car to a stop and killed the engine he leaned his head back against the head rest of the seat and turned his head toward Tina.

"Not right now I still have some things that I need to sort out for myself before I drag some one else the middle of everything." Tina nodded understanding. "But don't worry when I get things sorted out and I'm ready to talk about I'll fill you in on everything. Just do me a favor, if I'm in my office don't come in there's no telling what could happen."

"Only if we can turn all the phones and lights off and lay in bed and watch movies all night, not letting anything bother us." Dave gave her a hand a squeeze and opened his door stepping out he walked around to her side of the car and opened her door helping her out, with her stomach stretched looking like she had pillows stuffed under her dress it was hard for her to stand up there were some mornings that she had to have help getting out of bed in the mornings. "So what do you say?" Tina asked once he shut the car door.

"How about if we grab some lunch first because I'm starving and I know if I'm hungry then you have to be." Dave said as he unlocked the front door.

After they had grabbed some lunch Tina picked out a couple of movies getting a mixture of romantic and comedy as Dave turned off all the phones, lights and made sure the doors were locked downstairs. Once they made it upstairs Dave piled the pillows up at the head of the bed as Tina lay on her side. She sat the movies on the bed then laid back against the pillows as Dave picked the comedy up and walked over to the TV and DVD player. He joined Tina on the bed once he had the movie set to play, then turned the light off beside him, kicked his shoes off and wrapped his arms around her causing her to snuggle close to him. He smiled as Tina laid her head on his chest and began to lightly run her fingers over his chest and stomach as the movie played. He hoped that he didn't upset her earlier when he told her that he really didn't want to talk about what had been bothering him lately, but he just didn't want to upset her and cause her to worry. Not that it was anything that she needed to worry about but he knew Tina and knew that she worried over anything and everything that concerned him or her no matter how small of a problem it was. Tina didn't need to be concerned or worrying over his problems in her condition; she was having twins and was in a very fragile state of mind, she needed be concentrating on the babies and nothing else. Dave looked down at Tina laying there laughing at whatever had just happened in the movie, he smiled at her, and he had to admit no matter what he was upset about her laugh could always make him smile. Not just her laugh but everything about her all he had to do was think about her and it seemed like his problem would melt away, however it was always there later on, he just didn't know what to do anymore, he loved his work and what they were offering him was a once in lifetime thing it's what he has worked so hard for but it meant that he would be spending even less time with Tina and if he took the offer now he might miss out on the babies being born and that was one thing that he did not want to miss no matter what he had to give up to see it.

"I said no thinking about your problems remember." Tina brought him out of his thoughts; he blinked a couple times then kissed her softly on the forehead then looked up at the TV, seeing that the movie was over. Dave picked up the remote to rewind the movie then looked back at Tina.

"I'm sorry baby; it's just that I can't get it off my mind." Tina sat up slightly and looked at him.

"So why don't you just tell me what it is that is bothering you, maybe if you talk about it you won't be so bothered with it." Tina paused as Dave leaned back against the pillows. "I'm a really good listener; I promise I won't talk until you're finished. Dave come on just talk to me, if you can't talk to me about this problem then how am I to believe that we can make it together. I tell you all of my problems no matter how stupid they seem to me and you can't even talk to me about one little problem that you have."

"Baby it's not a little problem; this could change everything in both of our lives." Dave finally spoke sounding a little frustrated. Tina lowered her head at the sound of his voice as a tear began to fall. Dave, realizing what he had done just now, put his hand under her chin and raised to her back to him, feeling like a jerk seeing that he made her cry he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry Tina I didn't mean to make you cry; I'm a real jerk aren't I." Dave kissed the top of her head and began to rub her back. "It's just that," Dave paused and ran a hand through his hair. "They want to give me a shot at the title, meaning not only would I win the Royal Rumble but I would have the main event spot at Wrestlemaina 21 in March."

"Baby that's great isn't it? It's what everyone in this business wants and their going to give it to you."

"Yeah it is great, however if I take offer then their going to break up what's left of Evolution."

"Does Hunter know about all of this?"

"Yeah, he thinks that I should take the offer, he said that I would stupid not to take it."

"Then if he doesn't have a problem with it, why should you?"

"Because Tina if I take the title, I'll have more on my plate then I do now, I'll never be home I'll always be on the road doing interviews and photo shoots, I'll have to work just about every show there is travel all over. There won't be much time for me and you."

"You might miss the babies being born." Tina's face dropped at the realization of that, she didn't want Dave to miss their babies come into this world.

"That is one thing that I don't to miss but I could if I take the title. That's why I wanted to figure all of this out and before I talked to you about it. Now that I've talked to you about it I want you to tell me what you think."

"Baby this is a once in a lifetime thing, if you take this offer a lot of things could change some for the good and some for the bad. Dave there is always a chance that you might miss the babies being born with your job and we both knew that. If you take this offer sure it means less time at home but it also means that you'll be on top. This is what you have been working so hard for I think that you should take it differently take it, don't worry about me and babies we'll be fine and we'll worry about the delivery when the time comes."

"You honestly want me to take this offer?" Dave questioned her answer.

"Yes I do, this is what you have talked about since the day we met. Now stop worry about this whole thing and let's try to enjoy the rest of the night." Tina handed him the next movie and kissed him on the lips then got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, do you want anything?" Dave shook his head and Tina walked out of the room. As she walked down the stairs she thought about what her and Dave had just talked about, she really did want him to take the offer but part of her said to be selfish and tell him no because she wanted him to be there for the delivery. There was always a chance of him not being there for it, but this just made the chances even greater of him not being there. Tina grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back up to the room trying not to think of what they talked about any more, tonight was suppose to be for Dave and her without any worries.

Tina walked in the bedroom only to find Dave gone and the TV turned off, she sat her water bottle on the night stand and was about to turn around when she felt Dave's arms wrap around her from behind followed by his lips on her neck. Tina laid her head back against his chest as he continued to kiss her neck while his hands lifted her dress up and over her head. After he had rid her of her clothes he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, where a bubble bath was waiting for them with candles lit around the back edge of the tub being the only light and soft music playing in the back ground. Dave gently placed her in the tub, then removed his own clothes and joined her pulling her between his legs and holding her close against him as he took the wash cloth that was sitting on the side of the tub and put soap on it. After he had washed every part of her body he began to wet her hair down after he had rinsed her hair free from soap he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist then turned to help Tina out and wrapped a towel around her body then led her out to the bed where they spent the rest of the day and most of the night making love.

* * *

There you have it the next chapter to the story i hope everyone likes it. I'm almost finished with the next chapter and should have it up by saturday. Thanks agains to everyone who has read and reveiwed to the story it means a lot that you guys like this. 


	24. Chapter 24

Dave accepted the offer for the shot at the World Heavy Weight Championship title, Tina was right once he told her what was on his mind that night he felt much better and they haven't augured since, then again there wasn't much time to argue let alone talk. Here it was a couple weeks away from Christmas and he hadn't seen Tina since he left only a few days after their little talk. Dave had been trying to call her since early in the morning but hadn't been able to reach her and he was really starting to worry that something had happened to her. He closed his phone once again not getting her to answer the phone at his house or her cell phone; he hadn't done something to make her upset with him had he? If he did he would just have to make up for it the next time he saw her which if things went right that would be tomorrow when he and a lot of the guys and girls backstage surprise her at his house for a baby shower. Tina had wanted to go buy things for the babies and start on the nursery but he wouldn't let her knowing that everyone on the roaster wanted to throw a baby shower. Dave had also had a surprise in store for her that know one else knew about. When he got home he would spend an hour with her then have Stacy and Christy show up and take her out for a day of spa fun, while he and some of the guys turned one of the guest rooms into the nursery, then when Tina and the girls return they would have to surprise party and show Tina the nursery. He just had to ask everyone that was going to be involved in the whole thing hopefully everyone said yes that way it would be done in one day. Dave opened the door to the hotel suite that he was sharing with Hunter and Ric, he walked in the room to find them sitting on the couch going over a few things that we're going on the following week. Dave sat down in the chair and listened to the last part of the conversation they were having.

"You get a hold of Tina yet?" Ric asked, Dave shook his head in reply. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure she's fine if something were wrong she would have called you to let you know."

"Yeah I agree with Ric, Tina's must likely just sleeping and we both know that she turns the phones off when she sleeps during the day." Hunter tried to comfort his friend.

"But she never shuts off her cell phone."

"She sticks it in the night stand drawer." Hunter reminded him. "You need to come out with tonight to get your mind off everything that going on around here. Why don't you join us at the club tonight?"

"No that's okay I'm going to try Tina one last time, then turn in early, I have an early flight out in the morning and I don't want to miss it. How before you leave I was wondering if you would come back home with me and help me fix up the nursery for the baby shower tonight, Tina doesn't know anything about it so it's kind of a surprise." Dave explained as his two friends stood from the couch.

"Yeah sure what time does the flight leave?" Hunter answered as he opened the door.

"Eight tomorrow morning." After Hunter sighed and nodded his head he walked out the door. Once they were gone Dave tried Tina's cell phone one last time then headed to bed for a very restless sleep.

The next morning Dave woke at five am, showered and got dressed then walked across the hall to make sure Hunter was up and ready to go only to find him still in bed snoring. After fighting with Hunter to get up out of bed and get ready they stood in the check in area at the local airport along with Stacy and Christy. They still had about two hours to kill before their plane took off and decided to get some breakfast in the food court and Stacy and Christy walked over to the little shopping store that sat beside the food court after buying a couple magazines each they headed back to join Hunter and Dave just in time to head over and board their plane.

The flight wasn't a short flight lasting only two and half hours, once they grabbed their bags from baggage claim they headed outside to find a cab, then headed to Dave's house. Dave noticed that his car was left in the same spot he left it before he left, they walked up to the house and Dave opened the front door, after shutting the door Dave called out Tina's name to have her answer saying she was in the kitchen. Dave walked into the kitchen and saw Tina standing with her back to him at the counter pouring a cup of juice wearing a pale pink maternity dress; he walked up behind Tina and kissed the back of her head.

"I have missed you so much." Tina whispered as she turned around to face him, Dave smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach only to be kicked by one of the babies. "I think feel the same way I do." The baby kicked once again. "And I think they would like to have some attention also." Dave kissed her on the lips then knelt down in front of her placing his hands on the sides of her stomach and kissed it twice, once for each baby, then ran both of his hands over them to have them kick again.

"So where were you yesterday?" Dave asked as he stood.

"I slept in until noon then had lunch and went out to get out of the house, I was starting to go nuts being locked up in he house. Why do you ask?" Tina turned around and picked up her cup of hot tea and took a sip.

"I tried calling you all day but I couldn't get a hold of you, I was so worried that something had happened to you."

"Did you call my cell I had it with me all day?"

"Yeah I did." Tina walked over to her purse and took out her cell phone seeing that she had twenty missed calls.

"Baby I'm sorry I must have left it on vibrate and didn't know it."

"That's okay don't worry about it at least now I know you're okay." Dave walked over and kissed her on the lips as Hunter, Stacy and Christy walked in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tina asked when she seen the three walk in the room.

"Christy and I came to take you out for a day at the spa; we thought that you could use a day of rest and relaxation with carrying two babies." Stacy answered her.

"That sounds like heaven right now." Tina replied as she placed a hand in the middle of her back.

"You okay?" Dave asked with a look of concern covering his face.

"My back is just killing me. It has been for a while now."

"Well then let's get going." Christy took Tina's hand and they headed out the door with Tina stealing a quick kiss from Dave before the front door shut.

Once the girls left Dave and Hunter got started on the nursery by clearing everything out of the room and starting to mix paint and tape off the ceiling, door frames and windows, then they laid down plastic on the floor. Just as they were getting started the delivery man showed up at the house with the dresser's, cribs, rocking chair, changing tables and the other things that Dave had bought behind Tina's back one day when they went out baby window shopping. They had the delivery guys bring in everything and take it upstairs to the hallway, as the delivery guys were leaving a couple of the guys from the roaster showed up to help put together the nursery. Nearly four hours later the nursery was completely repainted with pink and blue colors so it would fit both the boy and girl for at least the first year, and all the cribs and things like that had been put together and the guys were setting everything up in the nursery. Dave took a soft pink canopy and screwed the top of it in the ceiling then fixed it fell along the back and sides of the cribs he then stood in the middle of the room and looked around it was perfect. One crib was set up on each side of the room along with a dresser, and a changing table sat by the door. There were all kinds of stuffed animals sitting on the bench that was connected to the bay windows, beside that was an Amish made doll house that had all the furniture in it. On the other side of the window Amish made barn along with wooden animals and tractors. The room was perfect in his mind, just what Tina had wanted. He looked at his watch a saw that they only had an hour before the girls would be back from the spa and they all needed to get a shower and change. Dave slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind him then headed to him room and took a quick shower.

After he dressed in a pair of black dress pants and light blue dress shirt he met everyone downstairs in the kitchen where Hunter was setting the cake down on the counter, Ric was out on the back deck cooking on the grill along with some of the guest that had already arrived.

"Christy just called and said that they would be here in ten minutes. Just about everyone is here, I took all of the gifts upstairs and set them in the nursery for you." Hunter said as Dave began pulling out the stuff to make the punch.

"Thanks man."

"Don't worry about it."

Dave heard the front door open and then heard Tina laugh at something one the girls had said to her, he walked over to the door of the kitchen as Tina, Stacy and Christy were approaching it. He noticed that not only had the girls gone to the spa but they went and had their hair, make-up and nails done also and Tina looked radient. Tina walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his lips.

"I take it you hade fun today." Dave replied running his fingers through her freshly cut hair, there wasn't much taken off but enough for people to notice. Tina smiled and nodded her head in reply to his question. "Well while you were out our house became invaded by every person on the roaster." Dave stepped to the side to reveal a deck full of people talking and laughing. He took her hand in his and led her out on to the deck.

"Oh my, what in the world are all of you doing here?" Tina asked shocked at all the people standing in front of her.

"Well with these being your guy's first babies and since you have nothing for these babies and they will be here in like four months if not sooner us girls pulled together and decided to throw you two a baby shower." Stacy explained coming up beside her.

"That is so sweet you guys." Tina turned and gave Stacy a hug. "Thank you so much."

The rest of the day was spent eating and celebrating, dancing and talking, later on that night Dave took Tina by the hand told everyone that he had something to show Tina upstairs and for everyone to follow them. Once they had reached the top of the stairs Dave led her down the hall and to the closed nursery door, with everyone gathered behind them Dave slowly opened the nursery door. Tina gasped in shock and amazement, she couldn't believe that he had gotten everything that she wanted in the nursery not just the cribs and things but he had every last detail that she wanted from the canopy over the girls crib to the soft, cushy white carpet and the blankets and sheet sets for the cribs, the wall on the girls side had been painted a soft pink with soft blue wallpaper at the bottom and the boys wall was just the opposite. Tina stood in the middle of the room and looked around noticing the rocking chair in the corner and the bench in front of him bay window; Dave walked up behind Tina and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" He whispered softly. Tina nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"These damn hormones." Tina laughed then wiped away the tears. "Thank you so much Dave, this means so much to me." Dave kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't take all the credit for all of this I had help from some of the guys."

"Well you guys did a very good job." Tina turned to the group that was joining them in the nursery.

"We did it because we love you." Hunter replied walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I love you guys too."

* * *

Thanks again to those of you who reviewed to the last chapter I love reading what you think about this story. 


	25. Chapter 25

Things were finally starting to settle down after the New Years party that they had tried to throw at their house but ended up having it at the hospital due to false contractions, that was a fun night, thirty people crammed into one hospital room celebrating as the ball dropped in downtown New York. Here it is mid February and Tina was packing to go on the road with Dave for a few weeks and she couldn't wait after being confined to a hospital bed then after being released Dave, only following doctor's orders, made Tina stay in her own bed only being allowed up to go to the bathroom and to take a bath, that part she didn't mind when Dave was at the house only because he would join her in the tub.

Tina zipped up her full suitcase then walked into the bathroom and grabbed her make-up bag and threw her tooth brush and hair brush in it then zipped it up and placed it in her second suitcase and zipped it up and sat on the edge of the bed. After not being allowed to do much of anything it was hard for her to get anything done now, she tired out easily much of that due to the fact that she was carrying two babies.

"Sweetie are you ready to go the car just pulled in the driveway?" Dave asked as he walked in the bed room fixing his watch.

"I think so." Tina answered with a yawn.

"Tina do you really think that you should be coming with me?" Dave picked up his black suit jacket and slipped it on then walked over to stand in front of her.

"The doctor said that I would fine and the babies aren't due for another couple months. I know when something's not right, if I feel like something's wrong then I'll let you know and you can take me to the nearest hospital." Tina explained trying to put Dave at ease so he didn't change his mind about her going with him, she could stand to be away from him another week or more. Dave kissed her forehead and nodded.

"If you have even the slightest contraction I'm taking you to the hospital, you got it?" Tina gave him a smile and laughed. "Okay then we need to be going." Dave took Tina's hands in his and helped her to stand from the bed then patted her stomach and grabbed their bags and they were on their way.

Once they got to arena Dave took her back to his dressing room and then they went to catering where the meeting was about to start. It seemed like just about everyone was already there when they entered the room, Dave pulled a chair out for her beside Hunter and helped to lower her into the chair then sat on the other side of her. Everyone talked and asked how things were going with Tina and some told her that she needed to be at home in bed to which Dave agreed with, of course, then the meeting began a few hours later. They were given a time frame as to when matches would start and things like that, there was a reason why Tina really wanted to be there with Dave on this trip, tonight was the night that he was to brake away from Evolution by signing the raw contract and putting Hunter through a table. Dave had been having a hard time with the idea of putting his best friend and the man who saved his girlfriend and children by taking a bullet for them, through a table Hunter has assured Dave that there were no hard feelings over it, it was something that Dave needed to do in order to get a head in the business. After the meeting there was three hours left before the show was to start the most of everyone spent those three hours doing a meet and greet with some fans that had won a radio contest. Tina stood off to the side and watched as Dave talked and signed autographs for the twenty or so fans. Tina watched as one mother handed Dave her baby girl, she looked maybe four months old, and her other two children stood beside Dave as she took a picture. Tina had to laugh as Dave took the baby in his arms, it looked so tiny next to him, she placed a hand on her stomach soon, she thought, he will be holding our baby.

After the meet and greet Tina walked back to his dressing room with him and watched as the show played out on TV.

"You going to walked down with me?" Dave asked after a stage hand came by to let him know that he was on in ten minutes.

"I think I'll just stay here for now, unless you really want to go with you."

"You just sit here I don't want to go into labor two months early." Tina laughed then placed a kiss on his lips before he walked out of the room.

Tina sat on the tan leather couch and watched as his music hit and he walked down to the ring with Hunter and Ric. She knew that tonight was the start of a whole another world for Dave, more nights out on the road, more photo shoots and interviews and autograph sessions she just hoped that she could handle it like she keeps telling everyone she can. Tina turned her attention back to TV just in time to see Dave put Hunter through the table, she cringed and knowing that Hunter would be feeling that one for the next two or three days.

Yup things were defiantly going to be changing for their little family.

* * *

I know it's short but I have a lot of things going on right now with trying to move from one place to the next and being five months pregnant it makes it even harder. Since I'm moving and I'm not sure when I will be able to get my interent back up (hopefully soon) and then actually have free time to sit down and write I'm going to try and finish this story three more chapters which I have already have written I just have to get them typed up and sent in I'm hoping this well be done by tomorrow night since after that I will be packing and moving. Any way- Thanks again to those of you who read and keep reading this story and to those of you who reveiw I love reading what you think about what I write. Thanks again. 


	26. Chapter 26

The past weeks Tina has spent on a plane heading to another city or like now stuck in some hotel room by herself waiting for Dave to finish up with whatever it was he was doing at the time. Tina was slowly starting to think that things between her and Dave were going to work out, they spent three hours together and an hour of that they were alone which they spent making love instead of talking, she missed the nights where her and Dave would stay up in bed and talk about anything and everything. It's not Tina could deal with the interviews and the autograph session and the live shows, it was what Dave did after all of that stuff that bothered her, he would drag himself in the hotel in the wee hours of the night smelling of women's perfume and would have lipstick on the collars of his shirts. Dave told her that he wasn't sleeping with any of them, they just sit in his lap and kiss on his neck or they dance in front of him, he would say it like it was no big deal. Well to Tina it was a big deal, some hooker, stripper or gold digger was dancing half necked in front of her man while she sat in some locked up in some hotel room with no one to talk to and wondering if something had happened to him or who he was fucking and where he was fucking her. Tina was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tina asked not really wanting to get up unless she had to.

"Who do you think it is?" Came the voice. Tina smiled she should have known it was after ten there was only one person that came to talk to her after ten at night.

"It's unlocked." Tina yelled back then went back to flipping through the TV channels.

Hunter opened the door and stepped in the room spotting Tina on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. He walked over and sat down beside her on the couch, he knew it had to hard on Tina being locked up in a hotel room while Dave went out partying with different women, it's not like there was a whole lot of things for Tina to do, she couldn't walk around for long periods of time so that ruled at shopping with the other girls on the roster. He had become her only friend pretty much since the night that Dave broke away from Evolution.

"Here I thought you might want some ice cream." Hunter handed her a little tub of Ben and Jerry's, Tina gave him a smile as she took the ice cream from him.

"Thank you so much." She pulled the top off and dug the spoon in then gave a pleasing moan as she took the first bite. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I know. So what is Dave off doing tonight?" Hunter asked as he took the remote from her and began flipping through the channels while she ate her ice cream.

"Who knows? He's probably off with some stripper in the back of a limo or in a dark alley." Tina answered with a look of disappointment crossing her face.

"You don't really think that he would cheat on you now do you?"

"After finding lipstick on the collar of his shirts I wouldn't doubt it." Tina took another bite. "I asked him about it and he said that they just sit there in his lap or dance in front of him, but still he's going out getting lap dances and I'm stuck in here pouring my guts out to you every night, not that I don't like your company but…"

"Don't worry I understand what you mean. But at Dave defense I can say that I lot of us guys go out and have girls sit in their laps and kiss on their necks and they do nothing to them in return. I can't count how many women I've had sitting in my lap doing the same thing to me and I didn't do anything to them." Hunter placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze "Don't worry."

"Who would have thought that you would be sitting here telling me not to worry about Dave cheating on me when less then a year ago you were the one taking him out and getting him the girls to do just that." Tina had to laugh at the thought.

"Yeah well a lot of things have changed since then." Hunter sat the remote down giving up on trying to find something good to watch and leaving it on some old movie.

"What do you mean things have changed?" Tina asked not really sure what he was getting at.

"Tina," Hunter turned towards her. "The only reason why I gave you such a hard time and took Dave out all those nights was because I wanted you to be with me and I thought that if Dave cheated on you, you would drop him and come to me." Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Then after spending time with and seeing how much you really cared about Dave and hearing about you being pregnant I backed off hoping that you would turn out to be one of those ugly pregnant chicks, I tired to make my feeling for you go away. Then the whole thing with Tony happened and you took care of me all that time I couldn't help but have those feelings come back. There were nights when Dave was gone that I would pray that you would come to me and tell me to make love to you. Hell I still pray that most nights." Hunter paused for a second and took Tina's hand in his. "I know that you love Dave and you have none the feelings for me that I have for you but I still pray that one day you'll come to me and say that you love me as much as I love you."

Tina didn't know what to say or how to respond to what she had just heard Hunter confess to her. The man that she thought hated her in the beginning was actually trying to get her to like him, heck he still liked her and wanted her now even thought she looked like a beached whale.

Hunter was an attractive she had to admit, if she wasn't with Dave then she would have to say that she would have given Hunter a chance. But the fact was that she was with Dave and she loved him with all her heart, didn't she?

"I don't know what to say Hunter; I really had no idea that you felt this way about me. I'm flattered that you find me attractive in my current state of appreance, most men would run the other way." Tina gave a little laugh as she looked down at her bulging stomach.

"Tina you are the most beautiful women that I have ever laid eyes on, Dave is a very lucky guy to be with you and he is crazy to leave you here by yourself just to go out to a dance club to be with some woman that he barely knows." Tina moved a piece of her hair that had fallen out of its messy bun and tucked it behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine. What was he doing to her, only Dave could make her shiver like that with one simple touch? Tina stood from the couch trying to put some distance between her and Hunter, she walked over to the kitchen area and put her ice cream in the freezer and the spoon in the sink. She stood there for a minute trying to figure out what she should say or do, she heard Hunter move from the couch and walk across the floor and then come to a stop right behind her, he was so close to her she could feel the heat from his body hitting her back. Soon after he stopped behind her she felt his hands on her shoulders and he lightly began to message her shoulders sending another wave of shivers down her spine yet again. Tina kept telling her feet and legs to move but her brain acted like it had shut down, just then Hunter lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck causing Tina's body to jump to life, she couldn't remember the last time that a man had made her feel this way it was like her whole body was on fire. Hunter slowly began to move his feather like kisses up the side of her neck; Tina turned her head to face him as he captured her lips with a very passionate and hungry kiss. At that moment Tina lost control of her body as she mindlessly brought her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Hunter began to let his hands roam over her back then around to her over bulging stomach and up to the buttons on her dress, he slowly undid the buttons one by one as Tina relaxed against him trying hard to fight the moans that threatened to come. Hunter slipped his hand inside her dress and messaged her breast Tina couldn't fight the moan's any longer once she felt his hand on her bare skin, just then her body jumped back to life, she broke the kiss and stepped back from Hunter trying to pull herself together.

"We can't do this. I'm with Dave, I'm carrying his children. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it go this far. I'm sorry Hunter I hope you can forgive me."

"Tina I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have come here tonight. Kissing you was the only thing that I had on my mind tonight, well it wasn't the only thing but you get what I'm saying." Hunter stepped toward her. "I would love to say that I'm sorry about coming here but I'm not in all honesty you are the only thing that I think of. Every night I fall to sleep I dream about you and me and I was hoping that I could come in here and make that dream come true." Hunter ran a finger alone her jaw. "I know I have no right to ask this but I'm going to and if you say no then I'll walk out that door and we can forget that any of this happened. Will you give tonight, that's all I'm asking for is one night with you." Tina couldn't give him one night, although she wounded what it feels like to be with him, to have his hand touching her in the places that only Dave had touched. "If you're worried about Dave, don't be he told me earlier that he was going to be out all night with some girl that he met yesterday." That hit the spot, Dave was going to be out with another woman, and she couldn't believe it he was planning on fucking some girl that he picked up yesterday. Well if he was going to sleep with some one else then so was she, let's just see how he feels when he finds out about this, Tina thought.

Hunter had started to back away after a few minutes without Tina answering him, just as he was about to walk by Tina and forget all about what happened. Tina grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Don't leave." Hunter turned and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to take me back to that bed and make love to me all night." Hunter smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. "I am warning you, it's not easy having sex when your partner looks like a beached whale." Hunter pressed his lips to hers and lifted her into his arms.

"You don't look like a beached whale." He kissed her again as he carried her back to the bedroom.

The next morning Tina woke when she felt the bed move, she rolled on to her back and watched as Hunter pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed he sat back on the bed beside her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You okay?" He asked softly, Tina nodded. "You're going to tell Dave aren't you?" Tina nodded her once again. "I thought so, its okay don't worry I'm okay with it, he has a right to know what happened." Hunter kissed her once again. "If you need me call my cell and just remember that he was out doing the same thing last night and moths before so you have no reason to feel bad about what happened last night with you and me."

"Hunter I could never feel bad about what happened last night. Last night was the most incredible night for me in a long time."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed last night." Hunter pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her kips. Tina glanced over at the clock when they broke the kiss. "You better get going Dave should be back in anytime now."

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm going to get up and take a shower and figure out what I'm going to say to him. I just don't want to think about what Dave will say or do when I tell him."

"Well too bad I have to miss out on that shower." Tina laughed. "If he starts to get out of hand call me and I'll come deal with him."

"I will, but I don't think it'll get that bad however if it does I will call you."

"Good." Hunter kissed her neck. "I can have one last kiss before I go?" He asked and Tina complied. Hunter stood before the kiss could turn into anything more and walked toward the bedroom door. "I'll be here if you need me." Then he walked out closing the door behind him. Once Tina heard the hotel room door shut she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping letting the hot water cleanse her body. After her shower she brushed her teeth and hair then slipped into a dress then applied a little bit of make-up to her face. When she had finished she walked into the living area and sat on the couch propping her feet up and waited for Dave to walk in the door, which was about five minutes later. Dave walked into the room and saw Tina up, dressed and watching TV. She turned and looked back at him giving him a weak smile.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" He asked walking behind her.

"Yeah I did." She wasn't lying it was probably the best nights sleep she had in a long time, well at least the part of the night that Hunter let her sleep. "Where were you at all night?"

"After the interview I went out with Hunter and Ric and a couple other guys, I ended up crushing in Hunter's room. I would have called you but it was pretty late and I thought you would have been asleep and I didn't want to bother." Was that the best thing that he could come up with, she asked herself.

"Oh really you were out with Hunter were you?" Dave nodded and starting walking back to the bedroom. "That's funny because Hunter was here with me all night last night, in fact he left just forty-five minutes ago. So you want to tell me the truth now?" Dave stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Tina say Hunter had stayed with her all night.

"He was here with you all night, just the two of you in this room by your self?" Tina nodded her answer. "And just where did he sleep, if you tell me he slept in bed with you…"

"You'll what? Hit me? Hit him? What? What will you do?" Tina raised her voice. "Why should you care where he slept, you were out with some hooker you picked up yesterday." Tina paused and stood from the couch. "So you fucked some hooker and I fucked your best friend. At least he wanted me; at least he made me feel good about myself last night. That is so much more then you have done for me in the past month."

"Wait he told you where I was last night?"

"Yeah he did, that's what friends do, they tell you when your boyfriend is fucking other women."

"Then they fuck their best friend's pregnant girlfriends." Dave stepped toward her raising his own voice.

"What do you expect Dave? You've been out fucking other women since we got together Dave you expect me just to sit by and watch you ruin our family." Tina paused trying to clam herself. "You leave me locked up in some hotel room with no one to talk to; Hunter has been the only one to understand me. When he came in here last night and poured his heart out to me I felt wanted and needed those are two things that I haven't felt for a while now. Then when he kissed me I felt alive for the first time in weeks, with one kiss he caused my whole body to react to him and he asked me for one night. I needed that one night just as much as he did, so we had sex. But I can tell you this it was not meaningless sex like you have with your whores." Tina paused to let what she had said sink in. "I have put up with so much from you, your stay out late, coming drunk and smelling of women's perfume and fucking other women while I stayed in and prayed that nothing bad happened to you. Last night I decided to shut my brain down and do something with some one that wanted me, some one that actually wanted me. I'm sorry that I hurt you but now you know how I have been feeling." Dave took a step toward her, knowing that she was right everything that she had just said was right.

"I guess I should have seen this coming." Dave placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I'm sorry Tina, for everything that I've put you through over the past couple months." Tina turned her head slightly. "I promise you that I will never hurt you again, I will never look at another woman, you are the only woman for me I don't know why I slept with those other women your right it didn't mean anything and to be honest it was never that good, like when I'm with you. I can tell you this that woman last night was the first since you got pregnant." Tina looked at him once again her eyes starting to swell with tears. "I love you Tina and I can't stand the thought of you with another man, it's killing me inside, but I know that I deserve this feeling after everything that I've put you through since we met."

"Well at least you know how I have felt all these nights. But I didn't sleep with Hunter to make you feel this way."

"Why did you sleep with him? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I do have feeling for him but there not the feeling that I have for you. Dave I love you with everything that is in me."

"I love you too. Promise me that last night was your first and last night with some one other than me."

"I promise only if you swear that you will never touch another woman. I swear Dave if I that you have slept with some one after toady I will leave you, I'm not playing around with this anymore. I don't want our children growing up in the kind of home where the dad goes off at night to be with other woman and then some guy comes over and the mom and he lock themselves in the bedroom for the rest of the night. It's not healthy and it will not only screw up the kids but it will screw us up also, a relationship can not last like that. I should know that's how I grew up and I will not let our kids grow up like that."

"I swear I will no longer look at another woman as long as I live."

"Good. Now will you please kiss me and make me forget all about being with Hunter last night."

"I have to know one thing before that."

"What's that?" Tina asked.

"Did you enjoy anything that happened between you and him last night?"

"I won't lie to you, yes I did."

"Is he better then me in bed?"

"Well it's been so long since you and I have had sex I'm not sure that I can honestly answer that question." With that answer Dave pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that not only rattled her brain but every part of her body.

"Did that help you remember anything?"

"Umm I'm not sure. I think you may have to take me back to the bedroom."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes now take me back there and make remember why I fell I love with you in the first place."

"So that's the only reason why you love me." Dave laughed as he picked her up and headed towards the bed room.

"Well it is the one thing that you do best; after all you did knock me up with twins with in the first couple time." Dave smiled and kicked the bedroom door shut and helped both of them to forget what they had done the night before.

* * *

Okay as of this morning I'm not moving my husband decided that he couldn't move away from everything here, so I have more time to work on the story however I'm not sure if I should end it within the next couple chapters or if I should continue it I have a couple good ideas if I continue I'm just not sure how well everything would play. I don't know I guess I'll just let me fingers decide what happens, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and on continueing the story. 


	27. Chapter 27

After Tina told Dave about her and Paul things between the two of them couldn't have been better, Dave did the things he needed during the day and at night he took Tina out to wine and dine her or they skipped dinner and went straight for dessert spending the night in bed wrapped in each others arms. Things were going so well that Dave asked Tina to stay with him through Wrestle mania then they were going to go back home together and he was going to stay with her until she had the babies.

Dave woke early the day before wrestle mania leaving a note for Tina to go out and find a nice dress to wear and get her hair done for the hall of fame banquet that night and then left her some money to get what she needed.

Tina spent four hours looking for the perfect dress, something not to fancy and something that wouldn't make her look like a whale while wearing it. Once she found the dress and shoes she headed to the salon to get her hair done, she didn't want something to big so she just had the lady put curls in her hair then pull half of it back leaving a strand of curls to frame one side of her face. When she had her hair done she went back to the hotel to do her make-up and get dressed with only an hour left before Dave would be there to pick her up she only hoped that he would be late.

To Tina's surprise Dave was early by twenty minutes, he walked in the room dressed and ready to go and laughed at Tina as she yelled at him for being early as she closed the bathroom door to finish getting ready. After she had finished putting on lipstick she slipped the black satin dress on and zipped up the back, she opened the door and walked out grabbing her shoes off the stand and sitting on the couch. Dave knelt in front of her taking the shoe in one hand and her foot in his other slipping the shoe on like she was Cinderella after he fastened the shoe he kissed the top of her foot and repeated the action with the other foot. He stood and took Tina's hands and pulled her up from the couch and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You look stunning." He replied.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"You are missing one thing however. Turn around." Tina smiled and turned around so her back was to him and he placed a two diamond stealing sliver necklace around her neck and fastened it then ran the tips of his fingers over her shoulders and kissed the base of her neck.

"If you don't quit that we're going to miss the banquet." Tina whispered to him.

"Then I guess we better go." Dave took her hand in his and they headed for the door.

After the banquet there was a little party where Tina met so many people she couldn't remember half of their names. They had been talking to Randy and his dad when Dave excused himself from the table for no apparent reason, Tina watched as he walked past the crowd and into the lobby area of the hotel only stopping when he reached a tall skinny blonde woman. She wondered what he was doing talking to her after the promise that he had made Tina, could that be the one that he was with the same night that she was with Paul. Tina was pulled from her thoughts by Randy asking her when the babies were due. After a few minutes she had forgotten all about Dave talking to that woman.

A few hours went by and Tina still hadn't seen Dave, she had asked a few of the guys that she knew and they hadn't seen him either. Just as Tina was beginning to think that Dave had lied to her once again she spotted him talking with Paul, she breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk towards them.

"Hey baby," Dave held his arm out and slipped it around Tina's waist. "Where have you been?"

"Talking with just about everyone here as I looked for you. Where were you by the way?"

"I had something I needed to take care of, and I've been standing here talking with Paul." Dave patted her stomach. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm getting pretty tired." Tina replied truthfully. "You think we could head up to bed?"

"Sure sweetie. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dave told Paul and started to walk along with Tina.

"Baby can you give me a minute I want to talk to Paul for a second." Dave leaned down and kissed her cheek then walked off leaving the two to talk.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked not sure why she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Yeah, everything's going great since that night." Tina paused and looked at the floor for a second. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after…" Paul took Tina's hand in his.

"I'm fine, I know that you love Dave and as long as you are happy then I'm happy." Paul gave her smile. "You better get up to bed I don't want you going into labor anytime soon." Tina laughed and gave his hand a little squeeze. "I hope that we can still have our late night talks some time. I don't want to lose you as a friend over that night."

"We'll still have our late night talks over ice cream, don't worry you won't lose me as a friend." With that Tina gave him a peck on the cheek and headed towards Dave who was standing by the elevators.

Once they were upstairs in their room Tina walked back into the bed room and sat on the edge of the bed along with Dave. Dave reached down and brought her feet up to his lap and he began to take her shoes off then lightly rub her feet.

"That feels like heaven." Tina closed her eyes and leaned back on her elbows. "Thank you baby."

"I can't believe you left them shoes on all night." Tina chuckled.

"Well I didn't think it would have been appropriate for me to walk around bare foot at such an elegant party."

"Do you mind if I ask what you had to talk to Paul about?" Dave looked up from his task at hand to look at her face.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was okay between us after everything that happened." Tina answered not opening her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he said he was fine and he was happy that things were going great between you and me."

"You and him have become pretty close since he took that bullet for you."

"He is a good friend who listens when I need someone to listen to me ramble on and on about nothing." Tina opened her eyes and sat up putting her arms around Dave's neck. "We are just friends Dave we had one night which you know all about and that is all we had. You are the one and only man for me, please don't me jealous or upset over our friendship." Dave turned his head to look at her.

"I know. Paul is a good friend I just have to have you remind me sometimes."

"Can I ask who that blonde was that you excused yourself to go talk to when we were talking to Randy and his father?"

"She was some girl that I met a couple months ago, when I was going around behind your back. Anyway I told her to meet me at the hotel and I forgot all about it until I saw her walk in the lobby."

"You didn't?"

"Do you think I did?"

"You were gone for like two hours."

"Baby I was with Paul for most of that two hours I talk to her for maybe ten minutes. I told her I couldn't met her after the party, because I was deeply in love with you and she asked if I was sure she couldn't change my mind and I told her there was nothing that she could do because I loved you with all my heart and I had no desire to be with anyone expect for you."

"You really said all that to her?"

"Yes I did and I meant every word that I said." Dave leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, Tina pushed his head back to hers when he tried to break the kiss making the kiss deeper Dave ran his tongue along her lips and she granted him access. "I thought you were tired." Dave ran his hand under her dress and over her smooth legs stopping at her thigh.

"I'm not that tired." Tina smiled and kissed Dave once again this time lying back on the bed pulling Dave with her.

The next morning Tina woke to Dave kissing her bare shoulders lightly. When he saw that she was awake he led her into the bathroom and the awaiting shower. After they were dressed they headed to the arena to prepare for the show that night, Tina could tell that Dave was nervous as they walked down the hallway to his dressing room and why should he be nervous tonight was his big night. Tonight Dave was in the main event at Wrestle Mania and tonight he would take the World Heavy Weight Championship from Paul, tonight Dave got the one thing that everyone in this business wanted and worked so hard for. When they reached the dressing room Tina walked in and couldn't believe how nice it was, it was nothing like what Dave normally had, it had nice big leather couches, a big screen TV, private bathroom with shower. Tina walked over and sat on the couch while Dave sat his bag in the bathroom, just then a brown haired women dressed in white dress shirt with tie and a black knee length skirt she introduced herself as Becky Dave's private cattier and asked if their was anything that she could get for them. Tina smiled and asked if she could get them a couple bottles of water for now and she turned and walked out of the room. Dave walked over and sat beside Tina on the couch putting his arms around her shoulders and his other hand on her stomach feeling the babies move around, he laughed and kissed her temple then rested his forehead against it.

"You know I have a feeling that you're going to go early." Dave said as one of the babies kicked his hand.

"Why do you say that?"

"They have no room to do anything in there, if I were them I bust out of there early." Tina smiled and smacked him on his knee.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Is it that obvious?" Tina nodded her head slightly.

"Don't worry baby, you're going to be great out there tonight." Tina placed a kiss on Dave's lips. "Just relax and try not to think about for a few minutes." The door opened and Becky walked in with two bottles of water handing them to Dave she gave them both a smile and told them if they needed anything else she would just be outside the door. Tina relaxed against Dave and closed her eyes as he ran his hand over her stomach in a soothing motion.

The show had started and was going along great, Tina and Dave sat the room watching it on TV when it came time for Dave to walk down and get ready Paul came and knocked on the door. Tina walked down the hall with them as they talked over the match she stood beside Dave as Paul's music hit she wished them both luck and kissed Dave on the lips.

"You'll do great baby." Then his music hit and he walked out the curtain. Tina turned and walked back down the hall to the dressing room. Once she got inside she walked back to bathroom feeling that something wasn't right then it hit her, she didn't have to pee her water just broke. Tina took a couple deep breaths not wanting to get too excited she walked back over to the couch and sat down and asked Becky to come in the room. Tina asked her to walk down the hall and find Randy Dave had asked him before the show to keep an eye on Tina during his match. Becky told Tina that she knew exactly where he was and walked out the door and down the hall. A few minutes later Becky walked opened the door allowing Randy to walk in followed by Stacy, his dad and a few other guys.

"What's up Tina?" Randy asked sitting on the couch beside her.

"What I'm about to say may excite all of you, but plus but get too excited I need you to stay with me okay?" Everyone nodded. "My water broke about five minutes ago." And just like she thought the girls jumped up and down in excitement and the guys got a scared look on their faces. "Don't worry this could take a while, I need one of you to go and wait for Dave to finish his match to bring him back here just don't tell him what's going on, the last thing that I need right now is him freaking out." One of the guys told Tina that she would take care of Dave just not to have the babies until they got her to the hospital. Tina turned her attention to the TV watching a little bit of Dave's match while everyone in the room kept asking her if she needed anything. Tina was fine until she saw Dave pin Paul and heard the bell ring that was when her first contraction hit it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be there was just a sharp then dull pain going through her she noted the time in her head and waited for Dave to walk in the room. As if on cue he walked in the room and asked what everyone was doing there, everyone turned and looked at Tina who smiled and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"You did great just like I said you would." Tina started out looking at him as he next to her draping the gold belt across his knee. "I'm very proud of you right now." Tina placed a hand on his. "But right now I need you to go get dressed quickly."

"Baby what's wrongis everything okay?" Dave asked very worried at what Tina just said to him.

"My water broke about thirty minutes ago and my first contraction was about ten minutes ago." Dave sat in shock.

"Baby it's early by one month."

"You were the one that said you had a feeling I was going early well here we are. Now please go get dressed and take me to the hospital." Dave turned and looked at Paul who had just walked in the room seeing everyone stand in the hall.

"Paul will you go pull the car up and drive us to the hospital?" Dave stood and handed Paul the keys to the rental car then walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. Once he was finished he picked Tina up from the couch and carried her out the car, he put her in the back seat then got in beside her and closed the door then told Paul the way to hospital, thank God he stayed up the other night after Tina went to bed and got directions off the internet.

Once they got to the hospital Dave and Paul helped Tina walk in the hospital after she refused to let Dave carry her in there. Dave checked her in while a nurse brought a wheelchair over to her, and then they went down to an empty room. Dave helped Tina change into the gown that the nurse had left for her then helped her into bed while Paul walked down to the pay phone to call a few people for Dave. The nurse returned a few minutes later and began hooking up a heart rate monitor on Tina's stomach so they could keep an eye the heart rates just case something happened, then she began asking Tina and Dave a few question and the tech nurse walked in and began taking blood from Tina's arm. Once she was finished the nurse that had been asking the question sat beside her and began putting an IV in Tina's hand, once the nurse had everything done that she needed she told Dave and Tina to relax and hang tight that she would go get the doctor to do a quick exam.

Almost eight hours later Tina was holding their baby girl and Dave their baby boy as their friends piled in the room to see the babies.

"Are they okay?" Randy asked as he looked at the baby boy.

"They are perfect, the doctor wants to keep them for a few days just to make sure, but that's just protocol for early babies."

"So what did you guys name them?" Ric asked.

"Seharia Nevaeh and Xavier Paul." Tina answered looking from Dave to Paul giving him a smile.

* * *

I hoped you guys like this chapter also from now on Hunter will be referred to as Paul I'm not even sure why I started putting Hunter in the frist place. Well let me know that you think I think I may continue this for a few more chapters I have another big thing that I want to put in here and it may take another 5-10 chapters to finish but I'm not setting myself any limits.

Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter and to those who just read.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months later things were starting to settle down and the twins were starting to settle in, Tina had been overwhelmed at first with having two babies crying at the same time, needing to be changed at the same time plus they both seemed to be hungry at the same time and that was one thing that Dave couldn't really help with since she decided to breast feed the babies. Dave took the first two weeks off to stay at home with Tina to help out with them it was nice he got up with Tina every time the babies woke he would change one while she began to feed the other then he would just sit and talk to her keeping her company until both babies were back in bed sleeping.

Now here she was at three in the morning sitting her in rocking chair feeding Xavier while Seharia slept peacefully in her crib. Tina yawned and looked down at Xavier as his eyes slowly started to close, she smiled at him he looked so much like his father there was no way anyone could say that Dave wasn't his father. She began to burp him as she stood and walked around the room lightly bouncing the baby she found it was the only way to get him to actually burp, he really was like his father he had a stubborn streak that was a mile long. After getting a healthy burp from the tiny baby she laid him gently in his crib pressing a kiss to his soft forehead then walked out of the room closing the door behind her, she walked down to her bedroom and crawled back in bed and turned her light off then began to close her eyes, she wished that Dave was there beside her holding in his strong arms while she drifted off to sleep.

Tina woke five hours later to the sound of the babies screaming for the morning diaper change and feeding, she threw the covers back and stood from the bed, but before she made it to her bedroom door both babies had quieted down. They never quieted down in the morning until they had their diapers changed and someone was holding them, she was the only one in the house Tina practically ran down the hall to the baby's room the door was wide open and there in the middle of the room stood Dave holding both babies in his arms soothing them both. He turned and looked up at Tina as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Tina asked before she gave him a kiss.

"I left right after the show last night I just had to see you three again; I'm going crazy not being able to see my babies everyday." Dave gently handed Seharia to Tina when she began to scream again. "I think you might want to feed her first." Tina walked over the rocking chair and began to feed Seharia. "She's just like her mother; she has to have everything her way." Dave joked and Tina stuck her tongue out at him and Xavier began to let out his hungry cries.

"There's a bottle in the fridge for him."

"A bottle?"

"Yeah a bottle, it was becoming a little too much to feed both babies at the same time so I started to pump it just the same their getting my milk and not formula. I just try to alternate which baby gets me and which gets the bottle." Tina explained as Dave walked over to the mini fridge that Tina had bought and stuck in the room to store the bottles in. "Put it in the bottle warmer for a couple seconds then give it to him." Dave did as he was told and once the bottle was warmed he stuck it in the screaming mouth of Xavier who immediately began to suck greedily on the bottle.

After the babies had been fed Dave told Tina to go take a shower and he would dress the babies for her. An hour later Tina walked in the living room and found Dave laying in the middle of the room with both babies beside him along with every rattle and baby toy that they owned laying around them, as Tina walked further in to the room she saw that they were all three asleep. The sight made her smile she decided to tidy up the house while they slept on the floor. After cleaning just about every room in the house expect for the living room Tina walked back in noticing that none of them had woken up, just as she turned around to walk out of the room to fix something for lunch Dave stood and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around now slim waist, thank god she was all baby and after the babies were born she went back to her normal size. Tina let out a smile moan as he began to kiss up her neck to the spot behind her ear that always drove her nuts, he turned Tina around her his arms and pressed his lips to hers and backed her out of the living room and down the hall as she opened her mouth allowing him full access inside. Dave pushed her against the wall with more sexual need then Tina had seen in the longest time from him.

"How much time do you think we have before they wake up?" Dave asked trying to catching his breath from the kiss.

"I'm not sure." Tina ran her hands over his shoulders, chest and stomach stopping at his belt and began to undo it. "But I'm sure we have enough time for a quickie." Dave dropped his head to hers.

"I love the way you think." Dave ran his hand up her thigh under her skirt. "Thank god you wore a skirt." Dave pressed another hungry kiss only to pull back quickly. "With no panties?"

"I knew I forgot to put something on while I got dressed." Tina unbuttoned his pants. "We better hurry before they wake up." With that said Dave lifted Tina up against the wall slamming into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tina sat in the kitchen later that night as Dave put the babies in bed; she took another sip of her tea as her mind began to think about what happened earlier that day in the hall. There was something different about it but she couldn't put her finger on what it was, sure he was a little rough but it's not like it was the first time he had been rough when they had sex. There was something else that bothered her about it; it kind of reminded her of Tony that thought sent a shiver down her spine. Dave was noting like Tony he would never treat her the way that Tony did, it had been a while since they had sex with the babies it seemed like every time they would start something one of the babies would wake up. She tried to tell herself that was what it was, that it had just been awhile and that's way there was so much need involved which explained why he was in such a hurry, heck even she had been in a hurry.

Dave walked up behind her and kissed her neck bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned on the stool and gave him a kiss as he sat beside her when she pulled back from the kiss she noticed there was something different about his eyes. Normally when she looked in them she saw exactly how he was feeling it was like she could read everything that he was thinking through his eyes, but now when she looked in them she saw nothing there it was like he had nothing in his mind at that moment. Tina reached a hand out and touched the said of his face and kissed him again. He didn't react at all there was nothing, no kiss back no hands on her face or back or anything. Tina sat back and picked up her tea then took a deep breath she knew what was going on or at least she thought she knew she didn't want to believe it he promised, no he swore to her, that he would never cheat on her again. She hated to the thought that he was out night after night with some other woman while she was at home taking care of their new born babies, she didn't want to ask but she knew that if she didn't it would drive her nuts. She had to know what was going on with him and she had to know now.

"Is there something that you want to talk about?" Tina asked not taking her eyes off the mug that she held in her hand.

"No." Dave stood and walked over to the cabinet and took out a bag of pop corn. "Why?"

"You just seem far away, I mean when I kissed you just now it was like you weren't even there. So what's up? Something going on at work? With Paul? The babies? Me? Or is there another woman that I don't know about?" Dave turned back around and walked back over to her and sat back beside her.

"There is no other woman; didn't I swear to you that I wouldn't cheat on you ever again? I can't believe that you would think that there was some other woman. What do you think that I leave you and the babies go to work then fuck some girl on a plane on my way back here to you and our children?" Dave paused placing his hands on her hips and turning her body to face him. "Tina I love you more then anything in my life, you are the only one for me and I mean it when I say that there is no other woman. You are the only woman that I want to fuck."

"Then what is going on with you?" Tina pleaded. "Dave please just talk to me tell me what is going on with you? If you love me as much as you say you do then talk to me. That's what people in relationships do they talk about their problems and then work them out together." Tina sat and watched as Dave dropped his head and took a deep breath.

"Tina I don't…" He paused trying to come up with the right words. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what baby?" Tina's voice shook slightly.

"Be a good father to those babies, sure I see them at least once a week now but it's not always going to be like that. I have so many things going on right now it is so hard to catch a flight after the show and come back here to spend two days with you guys then go back out on the road. I never thought that it would be this hard to do, so many people have done this before me and I have no idea how they have done it."

"Baby you don't have to come back every week; I never said that you had to. Don't get me wrong I love having you here but it's wearing you down."

"How can I be a good father and not be here?"

"Do you love those babies sleeping upstairs?"

"You know that I do."

"Then you'll be a good father. You don't have to be here every day to be a good father the only thing that matters is that you love them."

"I can't expect you to just take care of them, to do everything by yourself."

"That's my job as their mother." Tina let out a small laugh. "Dave please don't worry about this, both those babies upstairs love you and trust me right now they have no clue if you're here or not the only thing that they care about is that some one changes them and feeds them when they need." Dave gave a small smile at that, he knew that was true. "You okay now?" Dave nodded and leaned up to give her a kiss. "Good now that we have that settled did you want to lay in bed and watch a movie and eat popcorn." Tina stood from her stool and placed her hands on Dave shoulders.

"Baby I really don't think that I could lay in bed next to you and stay focused on a movie." Dave ran his hands up the back of her thighs to rest on her butt he gently gave it a little squeeze then a light smack as Tina leaned down to kiss him biting his lip in process. "You keep that up and I'll have to put you over my knee."

"Oh you would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"You have no idea how much I would enjoy it."

"But you see there is only one problem with that."

"That being?"

"You have to catch me first." Tina whispered in his ear then took off running with Dave right behind her.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with things here at home and when i do have time to sit and write a chapter i couldn't put any of the ideas i had into words, but i think that I've got it sorted out now and I'm hoping to do another chapter tomorrow. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. 


	29. Chapter 29

A week after Dave and Tina's little 'good father' talk, she knew from the start that it was an excuse he knew he was a good father he didn't need her to tell him that, but what she didn't know was what had been bothering him he wouldn't talk about it or hardly anything else for that matter. He was slipping away and she knew if she didn't find out, and soon, what was bothering him she was going to lose him and she would be damned if he left her to rise their children by herself. The began to ring but as Tina reached for it Dave came practically running in the room and grabbed the phone from the counter before she could then just as quick as him came in to the room he was that quick to leave the room. He had done that just about every time the phone rang for the past couple days, he was hiding something from her, she only hoped and prayed that it wasn't another woman. Yeah he promised but it's not like he would be the first guy in history to break promises to the woman that they loved, even though she didn't want to believe to it the thought was still in the back of her mind. "It would explain a lot about the way he's been acting," Tina thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to check on the babies. "The way that he has been so secretive with his phone calls, always going into his office closing the door behind him or quickly getting off the phone if she walked in on the conversation. Not to mention his late night out two nights ago, he didn't come home smelling of women's perfume or with lipstick on his collar but his shirt had been un-tucked and he wasn't wearing his tie." Tina paused as she opened the door to the nursery. She walked in quietly and looked at each child to make sure they were okay after seeing that each child was fine she walked out of the room and back down stairs to the living room. "Maybe I'm just reading too much into things. After everything that I've been through the past year it's possible that I'm just reading things into it." Tina turned the TV on trying to clear her mind from the thoughts that invaded it. "There is only one person that I can talk to about this and get the truth." Tina stood walked into the kitchen, checking and made that Dave was still locked in his office talking to the mysterous person on the phone. She picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter and walked out on the back deck as she dialed the number of her best friend in the whole world, the one and only person that would tell her the truth no matter if it hurt her or not. After three rings someone picked up.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Paul's voice came barely over the loud music playing in the back ground.

"Hey are you busy right now, I kinda need some one to talk to and you're the only person that I can really trust right now." Tina crossed the deck and sat on the bench looking out over the back yard.

"Hang on one minute sweetie let me go out side." Tina heard the music slowly start to fade away until it was gone. "Is everything okay? Are the babies okay?"

"Your god children are perfect, their sleeping right now."

"They always sleep don't you keep them up how are they going to learn anything if you let them sleep all the time." Paul joked trying to lighten the mood Tina was in, he could always tell when she was down in the dumps. "You want to tell me what it is that you had to call me and pull me away from a couple gorgeous women."

"Paul I need you to be straight with me, no matter how much it might hurt me."

"You know I always am baby girl." Paul answered realizing how serious this conversation was going to be.

"Is Dave cheating on me again?" Tina came right out and asked what she needed to find out.

"Why would you think that?"

"He won't talk to me about anything, it's like we're not even in the same house any more. He's been real secretive here lately, not letting me hear any of his phone conversations when ever he gets on the phone he locks himself in his office that's like the only place that he stays now. He comes to bed late at night and he doesn't even touch me, no kiss on the neck or cheek, he doesn't wrap his arms around me and hold me while I sleep, he just rolls over and acts like I'm not there. Not to mention a couple nights ago he went out to get something's that we needed for the house and he didn't return for like four hours and when he did his shirt was un-tucked and he didn't have his tie on, he didn't even bring it home with him. Paul I really don't think that I can handle this much longer. If you know something please tell me so I can do what I need to do." Tina wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

Paul wished that could have been right there with her he knew what he was about to tell her was going to kill her, he was about to break her heart not just break it but rip it out of her chest and he wished that he didn't have to. Paul had always promised Tina that he would be up front and honest with her no matter what and he wasn't about to lie to her, if she wanted the truth then he was going to give her the truth no matter what.

"Tina I don't have to tell you what's going on, you all ready know what going on behind your back." Paul answered causing Tina to cry harder. "Baby I'm sorry but he is cheating on you, his been with the same woman now since about two weeks after the babies were born. He calls me every time that he sees her, and every time we talk about it he brings you up at the end."

"What does he say?" Tina choked out through her tears.

"The last time that we talked which was two nights ago, I asked him why he was still with you when he wanted to be with this other woman so bad. His answer was because of the babies, he said that he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing or holding his babies every day and he knows that you would take them away from him if you left." Paul was dying inside listening to Tina crying from what he was telling her. "Baby I so sorry."

"It's okay; I wanted you to honest and up front with me and you was I really appreciate that." Tina interrupted him as she tried to calm her self down.

"Can I ask what you are going to do about all of this?"

"I can't stay here knowing that he's thinking of her all the time, that he's sneaking out of the house now to be with her. I'm sure that he's got her on the road with him, it's obvious that she can give him something that I can't any more so I'll just let her have everything." Tina watched as a few clouds started to roll in over the fading sun. "Would you mind if the kids and I stayed with you for a few days?"

"You are always welcome at my house. I'm taking some time off so I'll be there for the next few weeks, maybe me and you can sit down and figure out something to do about this situation." Paul paused. "You're leaving tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tina paused trying to come up with a plan as to what she was going to do. "I'm just going to pack a few things for me and kids and I'll just drive up there, I can use the time to start thinking."

"Are you sure that you should be driving? I could send you a limo or a cab?"

"I'll be fine; I won't do anything as long as I have my babies in the backseat. I just hope that they sleep most of the way there." Tina paused once again. "I'm going to get off here and get this over with; I'll call you when I'm on the road."

"Okay, be careful sweetie."

"I will, thanks Paul." With that Tina hung up her phone and walked back in the house. With out another thought she walked down the hall to Dave's office, she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door as she opened it. Dave looked up from his computer screen and watched as she walked in room and stood in front of his desk, he knew this was not going to good just by the look on her.

"I'm not sure exactly how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Tina paused fighting the tears that were about to fall. Dave sat back in chair and watched as she lowered her head for a second then looked back up at him her eyes full of tears. "I'm leaving you Dave." His heart sank to his feet, he never ever thought that she would say those words to him she loved him too much to just leave him. "I know about your little affair and I know that the only reason why you're still with me is because you don't want to be without the babies." Tina paused and wiped away the tears that fell. "I'm taking the babies with me for a few days just until things settle down then I'll call you and you can come get them for a few days." Dave barely heard anything that she was saying to him he was still in shock about her leaving, he didn't blame her after everything that he did and was doing to her. He couldn't just let her leave like this, where was she going to go? How was she going to get there?

"Tina don't leave like this." Dave finally spoke his voice soft and filled with hurt and concern. "Let's just sit down and talk about this."

"Dave there is nothing to talk about, you're having an affair with some woman that you met a long time ago and it's been going on since after I had the babies. I called Paul and he told me everything, all he did was confirm everything that I already knew. It's been pretty obvious here the past couple weeks or so, you don't kiss me anymore, you haven't touched me unless you're taking one of the babies from my arms, you don't hold me at night anymore, not the mention the fact that we haven't had sex since that time in the hall, that was when I really knew something was up you were so aggressive in the hall you have never pushed me back against a wall and done that to me." Tina put her hands on the desk to steady herself this was just too much for her and she knew if she didn't lean on something she would be on the floor. "You don't love me anymore Dave and that's fine I just wish that you would have come to me and told me instead of sneaking around behind my back, I could have handled that sure I would have been hurt and upset but I could have handled it better then having someone else tell me." Tina took a step back and turning to walk out of the room.

"Tina wait please." Dave stood and walked around his desk grabbing a hold of her arm before she had the chance to walk out. "Tina I do love you, I love you more than anything in this world. I mean that when I say it. Yes I sleep with another woman, but you are the only that has my heart, that is one thing that no one will ever be able to take."

"Then why are you fucking another woman if you love me so damn much isn't what I give you in our bed a enough?"

"I don't know why I do that she's like an itch that I can't seem to scratch, and it's only been one other woman there has only been you and one other woman I swear to you." Dave paused and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "Tina I love you I wish you would believe me when I say that."

"It's hard to believe that when you were just on the phone with her." Tina opened the door and pulled her hand free from Dave's grip. "I'll call you in a couple days and let you know where we are, do me a favor and use these couple of days to think about what you really want if you truly love me and you want to be with me then leave her, forget about her for two days don't talk to her or fuck her or anything like that. I want you to really think about being left alone in this house by yourself with out me or the babies and if you really love us as much as you say you do then you'll tell your other woman to get out of the picture." Tina paused taking his hand in hers. "But if you find that you really don't love me or need me and she is what makes you happy then let me know and we can set up a visitation schedule. Just don't make your decision based on the kids, because no matter what happens I will never keep them from you they are your kids as well as mine. Make this decision because it's what really makes you happy and is something that you can live with for the rest of you life." Tina brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his palm then let go of his hand and walked down the hall and up stairs to their bed room.

She had everything that she would need for herself and the babies for at least a week, she took the bags down to the car that Dave had bought for her after the babies were born he figured that she could use something other then a two seated sports car. She closed the trunk and watched as Dave carried the babies, already stripped in their car seats, out of the house and down to the car where she was waiting with the back seat door open. He gently kissed the tops of each of their heads as he securely fastened them in the back seat, once he made sure they were strapped in tight he stood from the car and looked at Tina. He had no clue what to say to her, she was leaving him and taking his kids how in the hell was he going to survive without her, he loved her, he needed her. Tina closed the door and started to walk by him; Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Can I just have one kiss before you go?" His voice creaked as he spoke softly. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her for one last kiss. They reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, Tina quickly turned around and walked around the car getting in and shutting the door before she changed her mind about leaving. Tina started the car and slowly pulled out of the drive way taking one last look in her rearview mirror, Dave stood here with his arms crossed over his chest and she saw his shoulders starting to shake, she turned out of the driveway and on to the road a head of her.


	30. Chapter 30

Tina stopped about three hours down the road to feed and change the babies and grab herself something to eat at a nice little truck stop which was pretty much empty. While she waited for the waitress to bring her order she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and turned it on to check her messages when the screen came on she saw that she had five new messages. Two of the messages were from Paul just checking on her and wanting to know when she would get to his house, and the other three were Dave telling her how sorry he was for everything that he had done to her and telling her that he can't live without her and that he loves her and the babies very much, the last message was left just ten minutes ago.

"Tina I can't tell you how crazy I am right now without you here next to me. I know that I screwed up big time, I have broken every single promise that I have ever made to you and I know that I don't deserve a third chance with you. But I'm asking you to please forgive me and come home. I know that you won't come home when you hear this or with in the next couple days or even month, you too stubborn to, but I swear to you when you do come home I will prove to you exactly how much I love you and how much I need you in my life. Please call me when you get to Paul's, I know that where you're going you've told me many times before that he is the only man that you can trust, which kinda hurts because I'm suppose to be the only man that you trust. But that's my own fault. I love you Tina." Tina looked down at her sleeping babies sitting beside her in the booth and smiled, she dialed Paul's home phone number and waited for him to pick up which only took two rings. She told him where she was and about how long it would take to get to his place from the truck stop then ended the conversation as her food came.

Tina pulled in the driveway to Paul's three story mansion after turning the car off she looked down at her watch seeing that it was five am with a yawn she opened her car door and stepped out stretching in the process. Paul opened the front door of his house and walked down to greet her by pulling her into a hug. He helped her take the babies inside along with her bags and helped her get them settled in the only bedroom that he had which was his, seeing as he just moved in the house and hadn't had time to go out and by extra furniture yet. Tina sat on the edge of his bed and began feeding Xavier hoping that once his belly was full he would follow his sister's lead and go back to sleep so she could get some sleep. Once his belly was full and he burped Tina laid him in the playpen that Paul had went out and bought right after there phone conversation the pervious night, she then sat back on the bed and slipped her shoes off and laid back not caring to change her clothes.

Paul walked in his bedroom and found Tina sound asleep on top of the covers still fully dressed. He really felt bad for her with everything that his best friend had put her through since they had begun dating almost a year ago he wished that there was something that he could do to help her get through this rough patch in her life. He pulled the covers from under her then tucked them in around her and watch as she stirred at the touch of his hand as it brushed against the side of her face. Paul quietly walked over and sat in the chair that he had in the corner of the room and watched as she slept. "I can not let my feelings for her get out of control again." He had never talked about what happened that night to any one, that night he could get the actions from that night out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Every free second that he had he found himself thinking of that night and good it felt to be inside her. He really did lover her but he knew that she didn't feel the same way about him, her heart belonged to Dave and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

Paul woke a few hours later when he heard Seharia crying, he stood from his chair and picked up his little god daughter cradling her next to his massive body. He smiled down at her and walked over to the bag that had all the baby things in and pulled out a diaper and a fresh pair of pjs for her then walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with water as he stripped her down. He held her in the sink with one arm while he washed her off with his other hand as he talked to her in a soft voice, he didn't even know that he had a soft voice. After giving her a bath he wrapped her up in a huge bath towel and walked back in the bed room and laid her down on the bed, he put the diaper and pjs on her then walked over to the playpen and picked up a cooing Xavier and walked back in the bathroom to give him a bath. Once he had Xavier bathed and dressed he knelt beside the bed and began to make faces and goofy sounds to keep the babies occupied until their mother woke.

Tina slowly opened her eyes and watched as Paul played peak a boo with the two babies, this was a side of him that she was sure that no one else had seen. He was such a tough guys in front of the camera's and the other guys or some girl that he was trying to pick, but Tina knew the real side of him. The loving and caring side, the side that he always used when he was with her where they were alone, he was a completely different guy when they were together he really cared about what she had to say he also had a lot to say himself if they hit the right topic. Tina always loved to get him going there were a few topics that would just get him so riled up and Tina would just sit back and laugh. There was also the way he made love to her, he had told her many times that night that it was just sex and nothing more, but she know better then that there was something in the way that he touched and kissed her that night, he was so gentle and made sure that her needs were met before his were. She had thought of that night so many times sine it happened and she wasn't sure why, she didn't have any feelings for him expect for friendly feelings.

Paul looked up at Tina seeing that she was awake and watching him interact with the babies, he gave her a smile as he stood and sat on the bed decide her.

"They are most likely hungry, I gave them both a bath and dressed them I would have fed them but I'm kinda lacking a few things to do that." Tina let out a laugh as she sat up beside him.

"If you would have looked in the fridge you would have found two full bottles."

"But I thought you were breast feeding them?"

"I am, it's just easier to use a bottle ever now and then plus it makes it so Dave or any one else can feed them. But its okay I'll feed them since I'm up I need to before I explode."

"Well while you do your thing I'm going to jump in the shower."

After they both took their showers and were dressed Paul fixed them breakfast and they sat in the kitchen each holding a baby as they ate making little conversation through out the meal. Paul wanted to ask her about Dave and what she was going to do but decided not to when Tina was ready to talk about it she would talk to him he didn't want to seem like he was pushing the issue on her. After breakfast Tina helped Paul wash up the dishes then they walked into the living to check on the babies, Tina picked up the remote and sat on the couch with Paul beside her.

"I guess I should call Dave and let him know that I got here okay." Paul handed her the phone from the coffee table.

"I'll leave you to talk to him."

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him about this whole thing yet." Tina let out a sigh. "You should have heard the messages that he left me on my way down here, I think he's trying to make me feel bad about leaving. I know it's what I had to do it's something I had to do for myself and him. He can't make the right decision if I'm around the house."

"You do what you think is best for you and he babies." With that Paul walked out of the living room leaving her to call Dave.

Tina slowly dialed the number to their house and on the first ring Dave picked up the phone.

"Tina?" He sounded hurt the tone almost broke her heart.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I got here okay."

"You should have been there hours ago; I was really getting worried about you."

"I got here around five am, but when I got here I put the babies to bed then I went to bed."

"Are Xavier and Seharia doing okay?"

"Yeah they're fine, doing what they do best, seeping." Tina gave a small laugh. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep last night because you weren't here with me. Tina I can't do this another night I have to have you here with me I can't live without you."

"Dave you can't say that right now, I haven't even been gone a day, you need time to think things through. Give it a week or two; I'll call you in a couple days. Take care of yourself Dave." With that she hung up before he had a chance to say anything else. She stood from the couch and walked down the hall to Paul's office; she knocked on the door then slowly opened the door. "Am I doing the right thing here?"

Paul set the papers down that he had been reading over and looked up at her from across his desk. "Yes I do. You're right Tina he needs to decide these things alone, he can't make the right choice with you there in the house, and he needs to know what it's like being without you." Paul stood from his chair and walked around his desk and pulled Tina into his arms for a hug. "I know its hard sweetie but you need this as much as he does. Now for the next couple days I want you to completely relax and not do a thing expect for take care of the babies. I will cook and clean and do anything else that needs done in this house. Try not to think of Dave and things that are going on right now, for the next few days I want you to act like he doesn't exist if you have to. I want you to feel single and free."

"You're going to cook?" Tina asked with a half smile.

"Okay so maybe I'll just order out for every meal, since I really can't cook anything expect for eggs and I don't think that you want eggs every meal every day as long as you stay here."

* * *

Wow two chapters in two days that is really good for me considering it normally takes me a week to write one chapter. I also wanted to say a big think you to Demon Spawn you have reviewed every single chapter that i have written on this story thank you so much i hope i don't disappiont you in the up incoming chapters. 


	31. Chapter 31

Tina sat in the living room of Paul house two weeks after she left Dave, they had talked a few times about the babies and the problems that they were having together and they decided that maybe time apart would do them some good so they went for the tempray split. Yeah they loved each other but there were somethings that they needed to work by themselves. They had talked about when he could come pick up the babies and take them for a few days, he told her that he would call her when he got back home from the road. Tina had asked him not to bring his affair around the babies and he told her that he wasn't with her anymore, he told her that was one of the things that he needed to work about himself, being with one woman and the only way he felt he could do that was to be alone for a while.

Paul walked in the living room to tell Tina that he would be in his gym working out if she needed anything then he walked out. Tina grabbed the remote and flipped the tv on to her favorite show, this gave her time to feed the babies and watch her show while she did it without Paul making fun of the show. She walked over and picked Saheria up from the playpen and began to feed her as the show began. About half way through the show Pual walked back in the living room.

"Tina what do you think of…oh my…I'm so sorry I didn't relize it was feeding time." Paul quickly began to walk out of the room when he saw that Tina was feeding the baby.

"It's okay you don't have to leave, she done." Tina couldn't help but at the look on his face. "Besides it's not like you haven't seen them before." Tina said as she buttoned up her shirt.

"True but if you remember the last time I saw them I saw a whole lot more of you as well." Pual walked in the room and watched Tina as she finished fixing her shirt then began to brup her daughter.

"What a night that was." Tina thought to herself, well at least she thought she said it to herself however she was worng.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Paul walked over to the couch and looked down at her as a very surprised look came across her face. Tina stood from the couch, not really sure what to say, as her daughter burped she laid her back in the playpen next to her sleeping brother. "Well are you going to answer me?"

"It didn't mean anything." Tina finally answered.

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything?" Paul asked as he walked up behind her.

"I just meant what a night that was, I cheated on Dave while he cheated on me." Tina explained to him. "Anyway what was you going to ask me when you came in here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted pizza for dinner tonight. But I think this other conversation is a little more instrating don't you?"

"No and pizza sounds good." Tina turned and walked out of the room trying to put some distance between her and Paul, over the past couple weeks she had begun to feel something between her and him and she wasn't sure what it was or if it was good but something told her that this conversation needed to stop before something happened.

"Okay fine be that way." Paul laughed following her in the kitchen, he walked up behind her as she stopped at the counter and reached up to open one the cabinets above her. "You know I've been thinking a lot about that here lately, I just can't seem to get the images of you laying on that king size hotel bed, or the sounds of your moans as I touched and kissed every single part of your body, not to mention the look on your face and sound you made as I slowly entered you." Paul placed his hands on the sides of her waist and lowered his head to the crock of her neck just below her ear. "Do you remember how good you said it felt to have me inside of you that night?" he slowly moved his hand around her and rested them on the button of her jeans ans placed a soft kiss on her neck. "You know you could feel that good again all you have to do is ask Tina." Paul placed another kiss on her neck, Tina laid her head back against his should as he began to move his father like kisses down the side of her neck to the top of her shoulder.

He was right it did feel good having him touch, kiss and caress the parts of her body that only Dave had touched or seen. Oh how she wanted to feel that way again, to feel Paul kiss her neck as he moved inside her. But was it right, her and Dave were suppose to be alone right now trying to fix their problems and here she was thinking of jumping in bed with his and her best friend again, not mention she was letting him run his hands over the front of her body. It felt so good she didn't want to stop him, but she felt that she had to, it's only right after all that's the whole reason she left Dave was because he was cheating on her she couldn't jump in bed with Paul it was just wrong. 'That's just it you dummy' she thought to herself as Paul moved his hand up her shirt and crassed her stomach. 'You're not with Dave, you're free to be with who ever you want to be with. You're not cheating on him by doing this, just have fun for once and shut the hell up.' With her mind shutting down Tina turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips sliding her tounge in his mouth. Paul, returning the kiss, began to lift her shirt up to remove it from her body.

Xavier began to scream causing Tina to jump back to reliaty, she pulled away from Paul as she yanked her shirt back down in place and walked out of the room to tend to her son. Paul placed his hands on the counter top and leaned against it trying to calm himself from what had just happened. 'What in the hell am I thinking, we had one night and that was it it's not she actually likes me. Then again she was the one who turned around and kissed me frist.' Paul picked up the phone dialing the number for the local pizza parlor, after placing the order he placed the phone back on the counter, he pushed against the counter and started to head back in the living room when he turned around he found Tina walking in the kitchen.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he feel right back to sleep, just needed to know that he wasn't alone." Tina answered as she stood infront of him. "Did you order the pizza?"

"It'll be here in fifteen minutes, did you want to order a movie on pay-per-view?"

"There really isn't anything on it I already checked." Tina took a step closer to him and laid her hand on his chest.

"Okay then, we'll just watch something on TV." Paul put his hands on her hips. "Are the twins down for the night?"

"They'll wake up around nine or ten for a feeding then again at one or two. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Tina turned around and began walking out of the kitchen. "Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to change into my pjs." Paul said and shook his head slitghly then walked out of the kitchen to the living room and flipped the tv on. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Paul stood from the couch and walked to door, after paying for the pizza he walked back in the living room, sat the pizza on the coffee table then pulled a movie from his movie shelf and popped it in the DVD player. He walked to the bottom of the stair case and yelled for Tina to come down and eat then sat back down on the couch and turned the light off. Tina walked down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a soft pink satin robe tied at the waist, she walked in sat next to Paul on the couch as he started the movie.

"Is everything okay? You were up there a while." Paul asked as he opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice.

"Yeah Dave called my cell phone while I was changing." Tina picked up a slice and took a bite. "He asked if he could pick up the kids tomorrow for a few days and I told him that was fine, he said he would call back and let me know what time his plane was going to land and what time he would be here to get them." Paul detected a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"You okay with that?"

"I guess, I mean I want him to see his kids, this will be the first time that I'll be away from them. I know their going with their dad but I just don't like the idea of not being there when they wake in the middle of the night or in the morning. And what if something happens to one of them? What if they think that I left them for good?" Paul placed a hand on her knee to calm her.

"If something happens then Dave will call and tell you. They won't think that you left htem sweetie they know that you love them more then anything, it'll be okay I promise. Beisdes you can call and check in on them anytime I'm sure Dave won't mind that. Now try and relax, don't worry so much Dave will take good care those babies, they are his life you know that." Tina wiped a way a tear that was about to fall and leaned her head on Pual's shoulder as she took antoher bite of her pizza.

When the movie ended Paul stood and took the empty pizza box out to the kitchen along with the empty soda cans, Tina stood and picked up her daughter who was playing in the playpen along with her brother and sat back on the couch as she untied her robe so she could feed the baby before putting her down for the night. Paul walked in the doorway and watched as Tina began to feed her daughter, he quietly walked in the room taking the movie out of the player and placing it back on the shelf then taking a seat next to her on the couch. Tina leaned back into the couch and Paul placed his arm on the back of the couch.

"I never relized just how jealous I could be a baby until now." Tina laughed and lightly smacked his leg. "Are you okay about them going tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm just going to miss them like crazy until they come back. I'll be a mess tomorrow I can tell you that much."

"That's okay don't worry about it, you allowed to be." Paul stood and walked over to the playpen and picked up Xavier and lightly bounced him while walking around the room as Tina finished feeding Seheria. Once she was done Tina traded babies with Paul and fed Xavier while Paul burped Seheria, then they took the babies upstairs and placed them in the playpen for the night. Paul sat on the edge of the bed as Tina brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom, when she finshed she walked into the bedroom slowly untieing her robe as she walked toward Paul. When she stood directly in front of him she, she slowly let the robe fall from her body leaving her in the matching satin nightie that stopped about mid theigh.

"Paul," Tina taking his hands on hers and placing them just below the nightie. "Will you make me feel good again?" She spoke just bearely above a whisper. Without saying anything Paul moved his hands under the nightie and continued up taking the pink satin material with him until he had completely removed it leaving her standing in front of him wearing nothing at all.

* * *

Oh no what have i done, does this mean that Dave and Tina are through for good? I'm not sure on that one myself, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. 


	32. Chapter 32

Tina slowly opened her eyes the next morning as she felt Paul run his hand over her bare arm, she smiled and rolled onto her back, turned her head and gave him a light kiss on the lips, Paul moved his hand from her arm under to the cover to her naked stomach and deepened the kiss.

"Now that's what I call a good morning." Tina spoke softly as they broke the kiss. "Have the babies been feed yet this morning?"

"No and they haven't budge or made a sound since their last feeding." Paul answered while he lightly caressed her stomach and side. "When do you think they'll wake up?"

"Why? Did you have something in mind?" Tina wrapped her arms around is neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I was just thinking about jumping in the shower, but I didn't want to leave you out here all alone."

"Well then we better hurry and get in there before they wake for their morning feeding." Tina kissed him softly.

Tina picked up the phone on the third ring as she pulled her tee shirt on she looked at the caller id and saw Dave's number and let out a sigh as she pushed the talked button.

"Hello."

"Hey Tina, I tired to call you earlier but no one answered."

"I got your message I was in the shower, the kids decided to let me sleep in a little later then normal." Tina gave a little laugh.

"Well they can be nice once in a while." Dave laughed. "I'll be there a little later then I said in my message, the traffic out here is crazy. I'll probably be another hour or so before I get there."

"That's okay, gives me a little more time to get their things packed. How long are you going to keep them?"

"I have to be back on the road in five days, is that okay?" Dave knew this was hard on her she was their mother and was the only person that was with them twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. "If it's not I'll bring them back sooner."

"No it's okay you're their father and you deserve to spend time with them." Tina paused as she wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her eye. "I'll talk to ya when you get here. Bye." Tina hung up the phone and laid it on the night stand. After a few seconds she felt Paul wrap his arms around her waist.

"They will be fine baby I promise." He whispered to her to comfort her. She nodded her head and turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest as she let tears fall, Paul lightly rubbed her back and let her cry. "It's okay sweetie. Why don't you feed them and I'll finish packing up their things, that way you can spend time with them." Tina lifted her head and wiped the tears away as Paul placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered then walked over to the playpen and picked up her waking son.

Dave pulled in the driveway of Paul's house forty-minutes later. Dave walked up to the front door and pushed the door bell and few seconds later Paul opened the door for Dave to walk in the house.

"How ya holding up?" Paul asked after he shut the door.

"I'm going crazy." Dave answered honestly. "But I know that there are things that I need to figure out for my self before I can bring Tina and our kids back in to my life full time. I just hope that when I do get things figured out that Tina still wants to be with me. I really don't deserve her with everything that I have put her trough over the past year."

"She does care about you Dave and I'm sure that you will get her back once things are better." Paul knew that Tina would go back to him, he knew that after last night when she moaned Dave's name instead of his. "Tina's feeding them now, so we can take their things out the car." Paul turned around and picked up two on the bags while Dave grabbed the other two then walked out to the car that he had rented and put them in the trunk. They walked back in the house and headed to the living room, they stood in the doorway and Dave watched as Tina fed their daughter, he missed that most of all. There was always such a bond that Tina made with the babies when she fed them, she would sit in the rocking chair that he had bought for her and softly talk or sing to them she they fed. He could watch her with their children all day, no matter how bad of a day he was having that always made him smile. Tina looked up when she felt like she was being watched and gave the two men a small smile then looked back down at her daughter.

"She's just about done." Tina voice was soft and it broke Dave's heart. "Xavier was been fed and changed and is now sleeping like always." Tina paused and looked back up at Dave as he walked over to the playpen where his sleeping son was. "There should be plenty of bottles and milk for the week if not then just buy a can of formula, it won't hurt them for a day or so. Paul did you get the bottles out of the fridge?" Tina turned and looked at Paul who stood still in the doorway.

"I knew I was forgetting something." With that he turned and walked to the kitchen.

"There should be enough clothes, diapers and wipes and Seheria has a little bit of diaper rash." Tina moved Seheria to her shoulder when she finished feeding and began to lightly pat her back. "They've been eating every four hours and then they sleep for about an hour afterwards. At night they've been going down at seven and then back up at ten or so for a feeding, but since they slept a little later this morning they might be a little off so just kinda go with what they tell you. Could you please get me their car seats over there?" Tina pointed to corner at the infant seats, Dave walked over and picked them up and carried them over the couch where Tina was, he sat one beside her and she gently placed Seheria in the seat and buckled her in then stood and started to walk over to the playpen when Dave put his arm around her waist and stopped her.

"Tina stop and take a breath." He pulled her back in front of him. "Everything will be okay, I know it's hard. Trust me I know what you are going through right now, I've been there remember." Tina suddenly felt bad at the thought of what she put him through the night she took their kids and left. "You do trust me with them don't you?"

"Of course I do Dave."

"Alright then you have to believe me when I say that everything is going to be okay. You can call anytime day or night just to check on them if you want. I don't plan on going anywhere this week so I'll be there. Everything will be fine." Dave spoke in a calm and caring voice; it had been a long time since he talked to her like this it made her heart flatter.

"This is the first time that I will be away from my babies; I have been there every day since they were born. It's just hard for me right now you're taking my babies for five days that's five days that I won't be able to hold then or kiss them or feed them or play with them or watch them sleep what am I going to do?" Tina cried, Dave pulled him to her and held her as she cried in to his chest and soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry Dave I told myself that I wasn't going to do this, I've been telling myself that I can handle them being gone for a week."

"Tina its okay, if you don't want me to take them right now I won't. I know how hard it is to have you're kids taken from you, I know what it's like not to be able to hold them or even see them everyday and I don't want to put you through that you have been through enough because of me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"No they're your kids too; you have a right to see them when you want to. I just have to suck it up and be tough for once in my life. I know that they will be just fine and you will take great care of them, if there is one thing that I know about you it is that you are the greatest father there is." Tina gave him a smile through her tears.

"And if there is one thing that I know it is that you are the toughest woman that I know. Not only have you put up with all of my shit but you gave birth to two babies in the same night, I could never have done that."

"Yeah well you made me that tough."

"At least I did one good thing while we were together." Dave lightly ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the rest of the tears and make-up. "Do you feel better now that you had your little break down on me?"

"Yes I do, thank you for letting me have my break down." Tina smiled at him and walked over to the playpen and picked up Xavier and carried him over to the couch where the other infant seat was sitting next to his sister. After she fastened him in the seat she turned and looked at Dave. "You take one and I'll take the other." Dave smiled and picked up one of the car seats as Tina picked up the other and they walked out to the car. They fastened them in the back seat closed the doors then Dave walked around the car and to the driver's side where Tina stood. "I guess I'll see you at the end of the week then."

"I'll call you when I'm headed out okay and you can call the house anytime that you want to check on the kids. But I promise everything will be okay." Dave pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Call me when you get home please, if not I'll worry." Tina pulled back from the hug when she heard footsteps approach them.

"I'll call no matter what time it is when we get there." Dave smiled and took the bag that Paul handed him. "Thank man."

"Drive careful." With that Dave got in the car and started down the driveway. Paul slipped his arm around Tina's waist and pulled her close. "You doing okay?" Tina nodded and snuggled close to him as she watched Dave turn out of the driveway and out of her sight. "You want to go inside and help me find something for lunch?"

"I'm not really all that hungry." Tina replied as she looked up at him.

"Well then you can watch me eat." Tina smacked him lightly as they turned and started into the quite and empty house.

Paul pulled had the table set nicely for dinner and was waiting for Tina to walk through the front door from her day of shopping, the twins have been gone for two days and Tina for those two days Tina wasn't sure what to do. Every night she woke up at three am waiting to hear one of the twins start to cry for their feeding, when it would hit her that they weren't there she try to fall back to sleep but would end up lying in bed for an hour before sleep would finally over come her. This morning Paul decided to give her his credit card along with the keys to one of his cars and told her to go out and spend the day buying herself some new clothes and just be by herself, of course she refused about a hundred times but after carrying her outside to the car and shutting her in she had no choice but to go. After she had left Paul spent the day cleaning the house fixing her a nice candle lit dinner, as if on cue he heard the front door open and Tina drop what sounded like a million bags on the floor.

"I'm back." Tina said loud enough for Paul to hear her as she closed the door behind. "And you are now poor." She added so only she could hear with a laugh.

Paul walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway where he found Tina in the middle of tons of bags. "I see some one had fun today." He smiled as he picked up most of the bags. "And I would have to say that I have no more money now."

"You were the one that put me in the car remember." Tina said as she followed Paul upstairs with the three bags that she had. He sat the bags on the bed and turned to Tina pulling her close to him. "Don't worry I got something for you." Tina pulled his credit card out of her back pocket and handed it to him. "Here ya go."

"A card that is maxed out, how did you ever guess?" He joked and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Actually I got you a couple things." Tina pulled one of the bags to the edge of the bed and pulled out a silk, burgundy colored dress shirt. "I always see you blue or white so when I saw this I just had to get it for you." Paul smiled and took the shirt from her.

"I'll wear for the next show." He wrapped one arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips one of which Tina returned with a kiss of her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. "What else did you get me?" Paul asked when they pulled away from the kiss.

"The rest you'll get later." Tina kissed him again. "That is if you're a good boy."

"Well why don't you put all this away and I'll go check on dinner and we can see just how good I can be." Paul patted her on the butt, kissed her nose and walked out of the room.

After Tina hung up the clothes that she had bought that day she put Paul's other gift in the bathroom then started down to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watch as Paul dished out food on two plates then sat them to the side and pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge. Tina walked in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Paul from behind and pressed a kiss to his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked stepping to his side.

"I made us dinner and I didn't burn the house down." Paul picked up the plates and Tina grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet along with the wine and followed him into the dining room.

All throughout dinner Tina couldn't help but think of how right everything felt being at Paul's house. He treated her like a queen from the time that she woke up in the mornings to the time she went to bed, he gave her everything that she wanted or needed and she didn't have to ask for anything he just knew. He listened to what she said no matter how stupid or dumb it may have sounded to most people, and if she needed help with something he was always there to help you come up with a solution. She felt like this was where she was meant to be and his was the person that she was meant to be with, however, no matter how much she tried to convince her heart that it still said she was meant to be with Dave. She couldn't shake her feelings for Dave and she tried every second of everyday to get him out of her head, but she couldn't he was still there in the corner of her mind and he wasn't going anyway. Tina looked up at the man sitting across from her as they ate, this man never once lied to her or promised her things that he knew he couldn't keep; he left her and her two kids in his house and was willing to take care of them. Maybe she just needed to forget about Dave, he says that his going to change but how many times had he said that before and it never happened. She could trust Paul with anything; she couldn't trust Dave not now, now when she had two babies to take care of. Yes her heart belonged to Dave but for once in her life she was going to listen to her head and tell her heart to shut the hell up. Paul made her happy, he could make her smile when she was upset and he cared about her, love will come with time, she thought to herself.

Paul stood from his chair and walked back in the kitchen taking their plates with him and he returned with one bowl of cookies and cream ice cream and two spoons he pulled the chair out beside her and sat beside her placing the bowl on the table between them. Tina watched as he dug the spoon in the ice cream and held it up for her to take the first bite, slowly opening her mouth she accepting the bite with a small moan. Tina picked up the second spoon and fed Paul the next bite then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck.

"You know we could take this upstairs and finish it in bed." She whispered seductively in his ear. "And I could show you what else I bought you today, since you've been such a good boy." Tina kissed his neck once again getting a slight moan from him as he pulled her from her chair to his lap, he moved her hair from the side of her neck and dribbled a little bit of the ice cream on her neck causing her to shiver when it hit her bare skin and the feeling of his tongue on her skin as he licked the ice cream from her neck making her shiver more. Paul stood from his chair and Tina wrapped her legs around his waist as he began carrying her upstairs.

Once inside the room Paul set Tina on the bed and began to climb on top of her as he kissed his way up from the top of her breast to her mouth. He began to tug her shirt up and over her stomach but Tina stopped him and pulled it back down then lightly pushed him back from her. Paul moved back with a confused and shocked look on his face Tina moved from the bed and walked in the bathroom leaving Paul sitting on the bed thinking that his night was over, he let out a frustrated sigh and laid back against the head board flipping the TV on. As he flipped through the channels he wondered if he had done something to make her change her mind, he thought that she was all for it, she was the one who suggested they come upstairs in the first place, maybe it had something to do with Dave. Just as Paul was about to close his eyes Tina opened the bathroom door and leaned up against the door frame wearing black thigh high stockings that were held up by a black garter which was attached to the sexiest black teddy that he had ever seen. Tina seductively walked into the bed room running a finger across the top of her breast; she stopped at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled onto the bed and over his legs, giving him the best view of her breast possible. Stopping at his waist she took his hands and placed them on her hips as she moved against him slightly then leaned down and kissed him with all the passion that she had in her.

"Do you like your gift?"

Paul ran his hands up from her thighs up to the sides of her breast and in towards the satin ribbon, that was just barely keeping the material together, and pulled lightly undoing the ribbon giving him a much better view of her. "I love it. But I think that I would love it more if it was on the floor instead of on you."

"Well then you're just going to have to fix that aren't you?" Tina replied leaning down to kiss him once again as he began to remove the ribbon and completely expose her.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter i guess i had a lot of free time this time around. Thanks again to those of you reading this story and to those you have reviewed. 


	33. Chapter 33

Tina stood by the living room window anxiously waiting for Dave to pull in the driveway with the twins, she had gotten off the phone with him thirty minutes ago and he told her that he would there in twenty minutes needless to say she was starting to worry. Paul came up behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek as if to let her know that they were fine. Tina leaned back against him and took a deep breath hoping that they were fine, just as she relaxed against him she saw Dave black expedition pull in the driveway. Tina practically ran for the front door and out to the vehicle, she opened the back door and looked down at her smiling son, with the smile on her face spreading she picked Xavier up out of his car seat and held him tight to her body pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks. He had grown a foot since she saw him last, she swore to herself.

"I think you missed him more then he missed you." Dave smiled as he got out of the car and watched Tina with her son.

"I have gone completely out of my mind since they left." Tina looked up at Dave as Paul approached them. "Did they do anything while they were with you?"

"Yeah they both learned how to walk." Dave joked as he opened the other back door and pulled Saheria out of the back seat with Tina giving him a dirty look. "They both having been smiling and laughing, other then that no they haven't done anything new so don't worry you didn't miss anything."

Dave stuck around for a few hours and talked, joked and laughed while Tina fixed dinner for everyone. Dave and Paul talked about the business which was something Tina never really got into however she loved to sit and listen to them talk about what was going on and their opinions on the different storylines and things like that. To her it was just like old times expect for Dave putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her back it was Paul which made her feel a little uncomfortable since she hadn't talked to Dave about what was going on between her and Paul.

"Well I guess I should get going I have a plane to catch in a few hours and we all know how the airports are during the weekend." Dave stood from his chair after looking at his watch and seeing that it already eight o'clock. Tina stood along with him and started walking behind him to the front door.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left if you could spare me a few minutes." Tina said as she opened the front door.

"I always have a few extra minutes to spare when it comes to you." Dave and Tina walked out the front door and down the steps. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Dave I want to be up front and honest with you, that's how I have always been with you and even though we aren't together right I feel that you should know something." Tina stopped when they reached the car and she looked down at that the pavement. "God I feel like such a hypocrite right now."

"its okay I already know." Dave spoke soft and sounded hurt. "You and Paul right?" Tina nodded her head slowly. "It's okay Tina I kinda figured this would happen the night you told me you were leaving and coming here. You and Paul have something between you and it's something that it's something that you and I have never had between us."

"I'm so sorry Dave I never expected anything to happen it just happened and I hate it for happening, I left you because you were cheating on me and here I am doing the exact same thing to you. I'm a horrible person."

Dave put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look in her eyes. "You're not a horrible person, you are a great, caring, loving person and you deserve to be with a man that will treat you better then I did and if Paul's that person then good. You look really happy and that is something that I haven't seen in your eyes in a very long time." Dave gave her a smile. "Are you happy with Paul?"

"Yeah, I think so anyway."

"You're happy, I can tell. Now don't worry about me, you need to be happy for once and like I told you before I have things that I need to work out for myself, that is the only reason why I didn't drag you and the babies back to the house the night after you left. I'll call you later and check on the babies and if you want to talk more about this we can, but I want you to know that I'm okay with you being with Paul." Dave pressed a kiss to her fore head. "Just promise me that no matter who you are with that you and I will still be friends."

"We will always be friends we have two babies together nothing can keep us from being friends." Tina smiled as Dave opened the door of the car and slide in. "Be careful." Tina shut the car door and started back up the house.

"Tina." Dave yelled out the window. Tina turned around and walked back over to the car. "Do you love him?" He asked once Tina was standing beside the car again.

"I'm not sure if I do or not, it's too early to say isn't it?" Tina replied a little confused.

"It's never too early to tell weather or not you love somebody. If you're sleeping with him you must love him a little bit, you're not the type of person to just sleep with someone and not have any feelings for them."

"I guess you're right. I do have some feelings for him I'm just not sure how strong they are."

"Well that's something that you need to figure out and soon." Dave took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I'll talk to ya soon."

Once inside the house Tina locked the front door and walked into the living room where she found Paul sitting on the couch feeding Seheria from a bottle. She smiled at the sight and walked up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders as she gently began to message them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he rolled his head back and looked up at her.

"Yeah," She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "But I really think that you and me should sit and talk about what this thing is between us. I'm not saying that we have to talk right now but sometime soon, we need to sit and figure out what this thing is and where it is leading us and how we feel about each other."

"That sounds like a talk that we should have within the next couple days not something that needs to be left to just jump out of nowhere. Can I ask what brought this topic on?"

"I told Dave about us and he asked how I really felt about you like if I loved you and I told him that I know because I think it's kinda early to say that I love you I mean we haven't been together that long. That's when he came back with well you must have some feeling for him because you're sleeping with him and you're not the type of person to just sleep with someone and not have feelings for them. I don't know though, I don't want to say that I love you and then find out that I was wrong and end up hurt like I did with Dave." Tina finished completely out of breath. Paul stood from the couch and laid Seheria on the floor next to Xavier then sat back on the couch; he wrapped his arms behind him and around Tina then pulled her over the back of the couch in and his lap and wrapped his arms around her tighter holding her close to him.

"I'm not sure where this is going to take us either or where it is going to take us or how you feel about me, but I am sure on one thing and that's how I feel about you." Paul looked at her and lifted her chin for you to look him in the eyes. "The feelings I have for you are very strong feelings, I have never before felt like this about a woman before. Tina I have had these feelings since I first saw that night at Raw when you stormed in on a meeting and these feelings only get stronger every time that I look at you, see you smile, hear you laugh, every time I kiss you and hold you next to me." Paul lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Now I'm not going to say that I love you but I'm also not going to say that I don't love you, however I am going to say that I hate to think of the day that you leave me and go back to Dave, because I know deep in my heart that, that day will come and when it does I will be heart broken. But I want you to be happy even if that means that you're not with me."

Tina gave him a soft smile and placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him close for a kiss. "Thank you for letting me know how you feel about me, I wish that I could tell you right now how I feel about you, but I can't, I'm not sure right now what I'm feeling for you. I'm not sure if what I do feel is just because of what I have been through with Dave or if these feelings are real. I don't want to say something and then be wrong about it and mess everything up and have you ended up hating me because of it."

"I could never hate you Tina, no matter what happens between us we will always be friends."

"Is that the line of the week or something?" Tina looked at the confused look on Paul's face and laughed. "Dave said the same thing earlier." Tina looked behind her over at the babies when she heard one of them move around. "You're not upset with what I said about how I feel are you?"

"When you're ready to tell me how you feel then you can tell, take your time and sort things out and remember that I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I know you're the only guy that has been there for me in a very long time, and I am very grateful for that." Tina gave Paul a soft kiss then moved from his lap. "We better get these guys upstairs to bed."

"Oh that reminds me, while you were out earlier taking a walk; I had something delivered for the babies." Paul stood and picked up Xavier while Tina took Seheria and they headed upstairs, instead of taking them into his bedroom where they have been sleeping since they arrived at his house, Paul took them into the bedroom right across the hall from his room. When Tina walked in behind Paul not really sure what was going on, Paul flipped the light on in the bedroom and she found two cribs set up along with a couple dressers and a changing table, there was also a two toy chests that look to have been filled with toys and two baby mats on the floor that had mirrors and toy attached to them. "I figured since it looked like you guys were going to be here for a while the twins needed their own room. I brought everything that was in my room in here all there clothes are in the dressers and diapers and wipes in the changing table and I put the baby monitors up one in here and the other in my room." Paul laid Xavier in one of the cribs then turned and watched as Tina laid Seheria in the other crib.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Tina said as they walked toward the door.

"I know but I figured after the week that we have had and without them and you aren't exactly the quietest woman when we have sex, this way we can shut their door and my door and we, or should I say you, won't wake them." Tina smacked Paul lightly on his chest.

"You know you're not exactly silent either mister 'oh Tina don't stop please don't stop.'" Paul grabbed Tina around the waist and pulled her close to him as he back her up into the room right next to the baby's room.

"I also fixed up this room just in case you decide one night that you've had enough of me and you need a night off." Paul opened up the door of the bedroom.

"Oh so you trying to get rid of me already." Tina walked in the room and over to the bed she ran her hand across the silky pink comforter then sat on the bed. "That's fine I like it better in here anyway, this mattress is so comfy and besides I'm sure that I can fix my own problems if you know what I mean." Tina laid back against bed and looked over at Paul who stood in the doorway watching her closely. Tina gave him a smile as she closed her eyes and let her hands wonder around her on the bed then on her stomach. "It's like I can't give myself the same pleasure that you give me, God knows I did it enough when I was with Dave. I think I still remember how to do this." Tina gave him a smile and moved her hand between her legs as she lightly began to rub herself through her jeans. "All I have to do is lay here and think of all the things that you have done to me and I should be off in no time." She moved her hand to unbutton her jeans and slid her hand inside her jeans and panties as she watched Paul still watching her from the door way as she slowly slid a finger inside her letting out a soft moan. Tina kept her eyes on Paul as she slowly moved her fingers inside her slow at first then moving a little faster, she closed her eyes when she was on the edge of coming Paul moved into the room closing the door behind him as he walked over to the bed shedding his shirt in the process. "Paul." Tina moaned as he slid her jeans and panties off her body then stepped out of his own and crawled on the bed between her legs. "Paul, I can't do this anymore I need you inside me."

"As soon as you cum baby, I'll be inside you and make you come over and over again." Paul kissed her neck. "Just close your eyes and think of me being inside you." Paul whispered in her ear as he pressed kissing along her neck. "That's it baby, you're close aren't you."

"Yes." Tina moaned as she moved her fingers a little faster. "Paul I'm coming."

"That's it baby." Paul moved his kisses from her neck to her mouth and met her in a passionate kiss as Tina came. As soon as she came Paul removed her fingers and replaced them with his very hard member in one swift thrust.

Paul closed up his suitcase after placing the last bit of his clothes in it, he was heading back out on the road for the first time in two months and he couldn't wait to get to one of the shows and step into the ring and hear the roar of the crowd chanting his name. He grabbed his suit jacket off the bed and slipped it on, then picked up his suitcase and carried it downstairs he set it beside the front door then walked into the living room where Tina was laying on the floor playing with the twins. He smiled as he watched both twins start and roll from their back to their stomach and lift their heads from the floor and laugh as Tina clapped and cheered for them in excitement. As much as he couldn't wait to get back on the road he didn't want to miss anymore moments like this, for the past couple months that Tina had been living with him they had shared intimate thoughts, ideas and opinions along with some very intimate moments in just about every room in the house, but out of all the moments that they has shared together he was really going to miss the moments like this the ones where he stood and watched Tina play and laugh with her babies. Paul moved in the room and sat on the couch behind Tina placing his hands on her shoulders as he kissed the back of her head. Paul still didn't know exactly how she felt about him, she brought it up that one night almost a month ago and that was the last time they talked about, he thought about talking to her about how she felt but he was afraid that she would feel like he was pushing her.

Tina smiled and leaned back against Paul and placed her hand on top of his. Tina didn't want him to leave, but she knew that he had to go it was his job and he had to do it. She wasn't sure why but over the past week whenever he brought up the subject of him leaving she got this sinking feeling in her chest and she always changed the subject to something else. She had been thinking of her feeling toward Paul and what they were exactly at point in time she thought that she was in love with him and just as she was about to say that Dave called to talk about the twins and find out how everything was going before he hung up he told Tina that he still loved her and he hoped that one day she would love him back. Now every time that she talks to Dave he heart flutters and she gets this giddy feeling, now she has no clue as to what do or who she loves. Even though she didn't want Paul to go she was glad that he was going this way she could think about her feeling toward both guys and what she was going to do about her feeling, and since Dave was coming to pick up the twins she would hopefully get a chance to talk to him and find out how things were going with him without having to worry about Paul walking in and thinking that something was going on. Not that he did she just felt uncomfortable talking with Dave about their problems while the man that she was fucking was sitting in the room listening to everything as he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek or her neck or even her lips. If everything went as she planned then she could have everything figured out by the time Paul was to come home which was in two weeks, she really wanted to have thinks figured out by then that way she wouldn't feel like she was stringing Paul along, it's that she was she did have feeling for him she just wasn't sure exactly what the feeling were that she had. No time to figure it out right now she thought I'll figure it out tomorrow when I'm here all alone.

"You better get going you're plane leaves in like three hours, and it's an hour ride to the airport." Tina leaned her head back and looked up at him.

"You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Tina nodded slightly. "What time is Dave coming to pick up the babies?"

"Um…I believe he said he would be here by six tonight." Tina answered as she stood from the floor taking his hands in hers and pulling him from the couch.

"Okay, let me give my god babies a kiss." Paul knelt on the floor in between the babies and gave them both a kiss on the forehead and tickled their bellies to hear them laugh, and then he stood and walked with Tina to the front door after picking up his suitcase they walked out to his car. He put his suitcase in the trunk then closed it and walked to the driver's side door where Tina was standing with the door open for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too; call me at least once a day."

"I will, take pictures of the babies and send them to me over the computer." Paul gave her a soft kiss. "I wouldn't mind it if you slipped a couple ones of you in there in that sexy black teddy." Tina laughed and gave him another kiss.

"You better go." Paul slid in the car and Tina shut the door and waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. Once he was out of sight she walked back in the house and picked up the twins then headed upstairs, to pack their things for their week with Dave.

* * *

After working on this chapter for like four days i finally got it the way i wanted it, i hope you guys like it as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Tina sat the twin's bags at the bottom of the stair case and put the bottles that she had just filled in the fridge then picked up the phone and order a pizza for dinner, since Dave was coming in less then an hour she figured they could sit and talk over pizza. After ordering the pizza she sat down on the couch with her newest mystery novel and began to reading to only have to put the book down after two pages when she heard the doorbell. Hoping that the noise didn't wake the twins she stood and walked to the front door, a little surprised to see Dave standing on the other side of the door since he wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

"I know I'm early." Dave smiled as he stepped in the house. "My plane got here a little earlier then expected, so I thought that I would take you and twins out for dinner before we took off. That way you don't have to eat by yourself tonight."

"That's sweet Dave, but I just ordered pizza. I was hoping that you and I could talk tonight." Tina started walking in the living room with Dave following.

"Is everything okay?" Dave asked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." Tina checked on the twins then turned to Dave. "Would you mind if we talked in the kitchen I don't want to wake the twins just yet I just got them to sleep?" Dave turned and followed Tina out of the living room and down to the kitchen; Tina grabbed a couple of sodas out of the fridge and sat down at the table with Dave sitting across from her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dave asked wrapping his hands around the cold can sitting in front of him.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." Tina started not really sure what to say now that she had him sitting in front of her, she had gone over this conversation a hundred times but now she couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm doing pretty good, not great but good." Dave answered looking down at the can he held. "The truth, I haven't slept a good night's sleep since you told me about you and Paul. I know I said I was okay with you two being together but I'm not, when you told me I died inside I can't stand the thought of you with him. I hate the idea of you living here with him and sleeping in the same bed and him holding you at night as you fall asleep. I'm supposed to be the one that holds you at night while you go to sleep; I'm supposed to be the only person that kisses you on all of your sensitive spots." Dave paused and looked up at Tina. "Tina I miss you, I love you and I want, need, you back. I can't live without you any longer."

"Dave I love you too, even though I tried so hard to make myself stop loving you and fall in love with Paul I just couldn't do it, you are the one that holds my heart and you are the only one that will hold my heart. But I can't go back to you and risk having my heart broken again, I can't do it. I'm finally the person that I was when I first met you and I don't want to go back to the person you made me."

"I know that, I have to tell you Tina that I have changed I'm not the same person that I was when you left me. I haven't been with any one since that night you left." Dave paused. "Right after you left that night I call Kate, the one that I was with, and I asked her to come over. I was all for having sex with her in our bed and forgetting all about you but when she walked in the house and started to kiss me and take her clothes off the only thing that I could think of was you and how much I wished she was you. I pushed her away told her to give me the key to the house and for her not to call me ever again, because I was in love with you and you were the only person that I want to be with in our bed. I swear to you that was the last time that I saw her or talked to her. I sat down that night and tried to figure out what my problem was, but I couldn't so I called a counselor the next day, I went and talked to him and figured out that I was scared to death of commitment to one woman. I kept going back to him and we worked through different things and after almost two months I have finally realized what I have always known but have been scared to death to say out loud. You are the only person that I want to be with and not just sexually, but emotionally and any other way that you can be with a person." Tina laughed a little as Dave stood from his chair and sat in the one next to her. "I love you Tina Marie Adkins. I love with all my heart and soul, you are the only person there is for me." Dave paused and pulled Tina from her chair. "With all of that said there is something I want to ask you." Dave got down on one knee in front of her. "Tina will you marry me?" Tina could believe what he had just asked her, she had been waiting for so long for him to ask her that. "I know I said that there would be tons of roses and soft music and all that other romantic stuff…" Tina silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

"I don't care about all the romantic things all that matters is you asked me." Tina kissed him again. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that question." Tina wiped a tear away that had fallen. "I love you so much Dave of course I will marry you." Dave pulled Tina to him and held her tight against him as he softly cried into her stomach. Tina dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for the most passionate kiss the two had shared in a very long time.

"I love you." Dave whispered as he moved his kisses down the side of her neck.

"I love you." Tina moaned as he moved his kisses to her collarbone. Dave began to lean her back against the cold tile floor when the doorbell rang. Dave pulled back and looked at Tina. "That would be the pizza." Dave smiled and stood pulling Tina up from the floor with him Tina grabbed the money she had laying on the counter and headed towards the front door after paying for the pizza she walked back in the kitchen and sat the pizza on the table. Dave stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I guess it's a good thing that it came now before we went any further. I don't think I could have looked Paul in the face again if we had sex on his kitchen floor and I don't think that he would really appropriate us having sex on the kitchen floor." Dave kissed her neck as she opened the pizza box.

"After we eat I say you help me pack my things and we can head home." Tina said before she took a bite of her pizza. "I guess I should call Paul and tell him what's going on." Tina suddenly felt sadness in her heart, she knew she was going to kill him no matter what or how she sad it.

"Why don't you try and give him a call while I go take care of Seheria." Dave kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight Tina picked up the phone and dialed Paul's cell phone number, she got his voice mail after four rings, knowing that what she needed to say didn't need to be put in a voice mail she just left a short message asking him to call her when he got the chance then hung up and walked in the living room taking her pizza with her.

"Dave instead of telling him over the phone I think I need to talk to him in person about what's going on. I wouldn't feel right telling him over the phone." Dave turned around to face.

"If you feel that you need to talk to him in person then you should go talk to him." Dave paused and handed her his car keys. "His plane has been delayed a couple hours; he should still be at the airport."

"How do you know?"

"I called his cell phone to get a hold of you earlier and he told me." Dave kissed her lips. "Now go." Tina smiled and turned around walking out of the house. The whole drive to the airport Tina thought about what she was going to say, this was going to be the hardest conversation that she had with anyone in her entire life. Paul was the one person that was always there and after everything that they had done together here she was getting ready to rip his heart out of his chest. Since there was hardly any traffic out on the road Tina made it to the airport within a half hour, she parked the car and headed in the airport.

It didn't take her long to find Paul sitting by on the many windows flipping through a magazine. Tina slowed her pace and quietly stepped up beside him taking the empty seat to his right. Paul looked up from the article that he was reading and looked at Tina surprised.

"Before you say anything, everything is fine. But you and I need to talk, I tired to call your cell but I got your voice mail and then I thought that this was something that I needed to do in person." Tina took a breath and looked down at the floor trying to gather her thoughts and praying to God that he didn't flip out on her or anything like that. "After you left I took sometime while I was packing the twins' things to think about my feeling for you, it's actually something I've been thinking about ever since I brought up the subject with you. Then Dave came over and him and I sat down and talked about what he has done to change and what his problems were, and he told me that he loved me and that he would never stop loving me and that's when I realized that I love him too." Tina paused and looked at Paul through the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Paul I love Dave, I always have loved him and I always will love him. I have tired to make myself love you and I do but it's not the type of love I have Dave." Paul reached his hand out and wiped away the tears that were falling, he was hurt yes, but he always knew deep down that this day would come. "Dave has changed I can tell in the way he looks at me and talks to me and kisses me, it's exactly how it was when we first met. I know that he has changed and that he is not going back to his cheating ways." Tina took Paul's hand in her. "Dave asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes. I'm so sorry Paul I know that I have just hurt you in so many ways and that you probably don't want to see me again, but I have to follow my heart and it has been telling me everyday since the day I left Dave that I'm suppose to be with him and no one else." Paul wrapped his arms around Tina's crying body and held her close for a minute as he rubbed her back lightly.

"All I want is for you to be happy Tina, that's all I've ever wanted weather you're with me or with Dave; all I want is for you to be happy." Paul pulled Tina back and wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm not mad at you and noting you could ever do would make me mad at you, Tina you and I will always be friends no matter what." He kissed her cheek softly. "I wish you luck with your marriage and I hope that Dave has changed for your, Seheria and Xavier's sake, you three deserve some one that will treat you good. And remember I'm always around if you need someone to talk to even if you need to just vent about that happened on your show." Tina let out a little laugh, she was good about yelling at the TV if something didn't go the way she wanted and then she would turn and tell Paul all about it. "I all I want to say is when you go on you're honeymoon you better leave them babies with me after all I am their God father."

"You are the only person that I trust with my babies." Tina said as they called for Paul's plane to start boarding, Paul stood taking his carry on bag and Tina with him. "I'm going to head back and pack my stuff, if you don't mind I'll leave a few of the baby things behind that way you have a few things when they come to visit."

"That's fine. You had better call me when they learn how to crawl and walk and talk and all that good stuff."

"You will be the first person on the list." Paul leaned in and kissed her on the lips one last time then walked off. Tina watched as he got on the plane then turned and headed back to his house to pack her things and then head back to her home with Dave and their babies.

Once Tina and Dave got home they wasted no time planning their wedding here they were five months later standing in front of their closet family and friends out side in a beautiful Japanese garden that sat behind a very well known hotel in the middle of spring. They decided that they didn't need anything big and fancy just something simple, so with Xavier as the ring bear dressed in the cutest little white tux with a blue tie being carried down the make shift aisle by Randy Orton, Dave's best man, and Seheria as the flower girl dressed in a very pretty light blue frilly dress being carried down the aisle by Stacy, Tina's newest and close friend. The soft orchestra music to the bridal march as everyone stood and turned to the back and watched as Tina and her closest and best friend stepped into view. Dave had not been surprised when Tina asked Paul to give her away at their wedding.

Dave watched as his soon to be wife walked down the aisle dressed in a simple yet very elegant white dress with her curls blowing lightly in the wind as she walked closer to him. Paul turned to Tina and kissed her on the cheek once they reached the end then gave her hand over to Dave and took a seat in the front row.

Tina turned to Dave and smiled through her tears as she recited the vows to love, honor and cherish Dave until death do they part, and then slipped the gold wedding band on his finger. Then listened as Dave recited those same vows to her as he fought the tears that were about to fall and finally did fall once he slipped her gold wedding band on her finger and the Preacher said that favorite line at the end of the ceremony.

"You may now kiss your bride." With everyone standing Dave pulled Tina to him and gave her the softest and most passionate kiss that he had ever given anyone before.

The End

* * *

Thank you to everyone, i know it's kind of sudden but i feel that this was the best way to end it, i hope you all agree with me. I have a few other ideas for another story, if i get time within the next couple of weeks i may sit down and start writing that one. Again i want to say a big thanks to every one who read this story and to those of you who have reviewed, and i hope that i did not disappoint anyone with the ending of this story. 


End file.
